Unexpected
by KibaSin
Summary: In order to save the woman who’d once saved his ward, Sesshoumaru must mix her blood with his own. However, what he didn’t expect was for it to result in a sudden and accidental mate. What he also didn’t except was for her to be cursed.
1. Weakened

_**Unexpected**_

**By: **Kiba/KibaSin

_**Summary: **In order to save the woman who'd once saved his ward, Sesshoumaru must mix her blood with his own. However, what he didn't expect was for it to result in a sudden and accidental mate. What he also didn't except was for her to be cursed. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not know the Inuyasha characters, or events. Only the words I string together, and original characters. _

_**Rating: **M_

_**Genre: **Romance/Drama/General Things_

* * *

**Kiba's Note: **Please Note that I only update this whenever I've completed 3 to 5 new chapters. So, you won't see it often. It will also only be around 15 to 20 chapters long. 

Please also note that this story is the "rewritten" version of a story I had around the time I began writing "_The Assistant_". That story was called, "Mate? Damn!" but I have given it a new title, and I'm planning to make it longer than it was originally going to be. My sister messed with our computer and I lost two of the stories I'd begun, thus I forgot all about it until someone asked me about it. So, I'm dedicating the story to that person. She emailed me about it from _A Single Spark_, and her name was "_Cassie_". Anyway, thank you very much.

* * *

**Chapter One – **_Weakened_

Kagome coughed, glancing out from her hiding place for a moment. She knew that the damn youkai could smell her blood. It was obvious from the way it was sniffing the air. However, she hated the tactics it was currently taking, for the youkai hadn't gone after Inuyasha—the one who'd destroyed its den mates—but after someone close. She was just so damn _lucky _that she was the person it decided to attack at the time. Why hadn't she been smart enough to at least be carrying her bow during her time of vulnerability? Still, right now she had more important things to think about. The top thing on her list: how to keep this blasted kuma-youkai busy until the sun set.

After all, it wasn't until the dusking sun finally sank behind the horizon that her transformation took place. She'd never told Inuyasha, but she wasn't a normal ningen, she just looked, smelled, and acted like one during the day. Of course, there were ways to hide her other form from her inu-hanyou companion during the night… if she couldn't slip away in her shadow-inuyoukai form, leaving behind only an image of her daytime form. That was the problem with her curse, after all. Until she could live in a place where youkai ruled, having another type of inuyoukai mate her, she would not be able to break the curse from her, allowing her true form to settle around her day and night.

Taking another glance at the sky, however, Kagome cursed under her breath. _Inuyasha_, she thought, _you better realize that I'm in trouble here soon, or I'm going to end up being kuma food! _That thought didn't really appeal to her, and if she could help it she would use up most of her energy to destroy the youkai, before falling into an unconscious state, allowing the others to find her, since she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go through her nightly transformation if she used up most of her shadow-inuyoukai power.

The kuma-youkai gave off a sickening laugh, telling Kagome that she needed to move from the distance it came from. Inuyasha might not have thought it strange, but the only reason she'd survived with her big mouth and attitude in the Sengoku Jidai was because her senses were much more acute than a normal ningen's. Probably the only thing the wicked miko of the future allowed her to keep were her senses, to which she was thankful for at times. Like now, as she moved away from the small hole created by some of the roots that broke through the soil, allowing their bark to be seen in the middle of most paths.

She held her side, wincing in pain as she heard the claws of the kuma slice her ex-hiding place to pieces. The blood from her side continued to pump from her wound as it tried to heal. However, her slow ningen healing was not going to help her any, since she'd probably end up lying in some clearing—or wherever the kuma decided to drop her—, bleeding near to death until Inuyasha finally smelled the metallic smell and came running. She was not planning to do that, not even if she couldn't get away. No, she'd fight until the very last moment, until her life was taken from her and she slipped into the sweet light of Takamagahara.

Giving a small smirk, she told herself that at least she'd be able to see Ame-no-Minaka-nushi, Kami-mi-musubi, and Taka-mi-musubi. After all, it was said that when Heaven was created they were the first three gods to ever be born. If they were truly there then perhaps she would see them. Then again, though she looked ningen, she was youkai, and youkai came from the pits of Hell. That's where youkai were created, and thus, like Inuyasha's father, they would one day return there, even if they did nothing but good within their life. Still, it would be nice to see an angel, because that meant she no longer had to worry.

Stumbling behind another tree, Kagome realized that the youkai chasing her was merely playing with her. After all, with the wound it had given her on her side… it could easily catch her with ease. That meant that the damn beast wanted to make her weak, draining her of her energy more and more. That was not acceptable, since she needed to stay alive until dusk disappeared and night settled in. Once that happened the kuma-youkai would learn that she was more than it could handle. Hell, even with an arrow she might be able to take it out.

Too bad she didn't have one of those!

_I'm so blaming Inuyasha for this once I get out of here; _Kagome winced, touching her side lightly. She was more concerned about it, but she also knew that her ankle wasn't in any better shape. It was throbbing beneath her weight, even when she slid to the ground, trying to even her breath, but trying hard not to give away her current position. Her breathing could not be evened enough, though, since she felt like most of her small scratches were bursting flames from within her muscles.

Not that it mattered; she was sure the youkai smelled her blood more than heard her breathing. Probably even knew that she'd moved only a few trees away from her original one. It wouldn't be hard to believe, after all, because the youkai's nose had to be to perfection. Especially with the scent of blood thick in the air as it was—yeah, it was pretty much obvious, since she could smell it, too. She knew that she probably couldn't have smelled it at all if she were a true ningen, but with her curse over her at the moment her senses were only dulled about one percent. So, since she could smell it, though the other youkai was a kuma, it was pretty much obvious it would smell it too.

She never really understood how her curse made her into a ningen **miko** during the day, however. She guessed that it was because one or two of her ancestors had been ningen with spiritual ki. It was said that those two ningen's children with her youkai ancestors were not hanyou, though. Strange as it sounded she had to believe it for in the modern world, back when she used to have to go to a special youkai doctor that was hidden in the natural world to look like a regular doctor when she was sick with a youkai flu, she was told that her blood came back one-hundred percent youkai, not a trace of ningen blood within the line. She figured that the ki of those ancestors was handed down into her generation, since her little brother, Sota, could also make a purity whip, but nothing else. Her pure blood shadow-inuyoukai mother could not, however. Her father had been another type of youkai, but she knew that he had been some type of inuyoukai; she just couldn't remember what it was exactly.

Trying to ease her panting, Kagome tried once to stagger to her feet, before merely slipping against the tree completely. Within moments the kuma seemed to realize she wasn't going to continue running, and merely stalked around the tree like a predator hunting down its prey. However, she, Higurashi Kagome, was not going to be taken so easily, specially if she could stop it from happening. Yes, the kuma had had the upper hand so far, but she wasn't going to allow it to hurt her any longer.

The kuma stood on its two feet, its brown fur shaking as it laughed suddenly. The armor it wore was like every other piece made by an average blacksmith. Its sword was still in its sheath, one of the many mistakes it had already made. If it wanted to kill her so bad it should have in the first place, not that it would matter since she still had one hidden ability she could use in order to save herself from death. However, she would use most of her energy by transporting herself to another location, and she'd probably die before the sun set.

Still, even if she did not wish to use it she would in the very end if she needed to. However, for now she would try to defend herself. When the kuma knelt in front of her and reached out with its furry hand to grab her chin, Kagome allowed some of her miko ki to surface, before zapping the hand that had suddenly touched her chin. She watched as the kuma snatched his hand away, before growling deep in his throat, just as Kagome tilted her head a bit before spitting straight into its face. What she was hoping for, however, did not happen, and within moments she found herself hurt worse than she already was.

The kuma reared back quite suddenly, his hand moving to the side. Swinging his arm he smacked her across the temple with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground, while the ningen girl stared up at him in defiance. Lifting his lip back he gave another laugh, before saying, "Ah, foolish little miko. You tried to fight against me, yet look where it has gotten you! Oh well, it just means that your pain shall be prolonged, your dear hanyou finding you when you're beyond saving and death has nearly taken you."

Kagome tried to lift her head, but the kuma placed his hand onto the side of her head to keep her still. However, she managed to growl out, "What if you're wrong? What if Inuyasha comes before I die and I am saved… hm? What will you do then? Answer me, kuma!" Her voice was demanding and strong, yet at the same time it seemed to be muffled a bit by the furry hand of the kuma-youkai.

Grinning at the little miko, he chuckled, "You see miko, I will not let you merely lie here waiting for your hanyou. No! No, that would be to easy for him, since he could easily save you. You see, miko, I'm going to give you a fatal wound, so that even if he comes to see your dying body he will not be able to save you."

Glaring toward the side, Kagome felt blood trickle down the side of her forehead, its warmth hot against her skin. It was oozing from her temple, and she knew that her wounds were about to get worse. However, as the kuma-youkai's claws suddenly sunk into her stomach she coughed, the words, "You… sick bastard" falling from her lips. She felt the claws of the youkai bastard wiggle around inside her for a moment, and she could still not feel Inuyasha's aura coming toward her. She knew what she had to do—

—She had to get away from this blasted youkai before he killed her completely. Before she couldn't wait until the sun set to heal.

"Hai, you might think so miko," the kuma replied, "but it is not your fault. No, it is your hanyou's for not coming to your rescue. Not only that but for leaving you to defend for yourself—"

As he talked Kagome suddenly called upon a power hidden deep within her. Before he could say a thing her own claws had shot up into his chest, her head suddenly turned to the other side. He stumbled back before landing onto his butt, his eyes staring up at the ningen who'd suddenly turned demoness. She growled at him, before swinging her hand, a dark whip materializing before her claws and slashing out at the kuma. Before he knew what was happening, he was dead, and Kagome fell to her knees, her body bending over in its humanoid youkai form until her forehead was settled against the ground.

Coughing again, Kagome looked up through her red eyes, satisfied that she had killed her enemy. However, the other half of her power kicked in and she felt herself suddenly sink into the shadows formed by the tree blocking the sun. The spot became a darker shade before the spot shot off toward a random direction, never realizing that when she was finally placed in a safe place, she would be far from her friends and deep within the Western Lands.

oOo

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku called. He knew that Sango was standing next to him yelling the miko's name as well. Inuyasha had long since shot off after their battle with the scorpion-like youkai in search of the young miko. She'd gone to bath before they were attacked, and it was strange that she had yet to return. "Kagome-sama," he called once again, "Kagome-sama, where are you?"

He got no answer, but it really wasn't that surprising considering the current surroundings. However, they'd been searching for so long and still Kagome had not shown her face. Miroku was beginning to think the worst since the miko would usually come running toward their voice as if she were afraid to be alone while it was day. Something that he'd never really understood about the miko, since she nervously looked around when the sun had set before either going off to take a bath, or going to sleep. Kagome was from the future but she was a strange person, indeed.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt at the fact that Kagome was missing. After all, she'd been the one who defeated Naraku in the end, thus ending the curse to his family line. Though they were still looking for the once again shattered shards, they were still together, and he wasn't sure what it'd be like without Kagome. She was like the tie that kept them all together.

Sango bit the inside of her lip nervously, before yelling, "**KAGOME**-CHAN!" She felt like her throat was beginning to throb from all the yelling she'd preciously done. It wasn't like Kagome to disappear for so long. The miko liked to stay near everyone, which was the only thing she'd say when Sango asked her about why she was so nervous until the sun set and then suddenly wanted to either go out by herself or sleep. It didn't make any sense since night was the worse time to be out because youkai roamed the forest more often. However, when someone tried to go with her she threw a tantrum about how she could survive on her own. It was as if she were having a female youkai period all of a sudden.

The bushes trembled and shook, before Inuyasha suddenly stepped out from behind them. His eyes were covered by his bangs, before he suddenly lifted them to show tears that were streaming down his face, while his lifted to reveal a piece of material that would forever be engraved in their minds…

…the green piece of material was apart of Kagome's uniform…

…blood clinging to the edges…

Sango felt a lump in her throat, tears swelling in her eyes. "Kagome-chan…"

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally let out a choked sob. However, when he finally got control of himself he said, "I… I don't think she's dead. Her body wasn't there… but the youkai I smelled all over the place was… destroyed completely. I think Kagome killed him and she's now hiding to recover… I-I… I…" He could not finish, another sob heaving within his chest. "I-I didn't smell her death, though. I-I could only smell her blood…"

Their two-youkai companions raced into the scene, both of them stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the piece of material hanging from Inuyasha's hand. Shippo, being the only one who could talk, shook his head, his eyes wide, before backing away from them. His lips moved, before he said, "No… no… Ka-Kagome!"

"Shippo…" they whispered. Out of them all the young kitsune was attached to Kagome like a son to its mother. He was really the only one who didn't ever get on Kagome's bad side. He was the one who slept with her every night. If there weren't major differences between them someone might have thought the kitsune **was** Kagome's son. However, out of them all the kitsune was attached to Kagome like a second skin and would go through her loss at the moment the worst.


	2. Saved

**Chapter Two – **_Saved_

The shadow continued on its course before suddenly a dark figure rose from the ground underneath another tree before it formed into the figure of a woman. Its dark coloring faded before a demoness sat against the trunk of the tree. However, though the sun began to set her energy was completely gone, blood was dripping from her wounds, and her curse gripped hold of her in her weakness. It transformed back into its ningen form, Kagome groaning in pain a little in her subconscious. With the sinking of the sun, however, her form seemed to flicker between her two forms before finally it settled onto the ningen form during her curse.

She was far to weak to even hold back the curse. Since she had used too much energy while in her ningen form, fighting off the curse to protect herself, she couldn't fight it now. Because her wounds were wide, bleeding, and wouldn't heal unless she was in her youkai form, she knew she was going to die. She accepted that because only one of her wounds had healed already, and the others wouldn't—she'd bleed to death. She knew that her time was near, and she was not long for the world of the living. Her instincts had never been wrong, even in her ningen form, so she knew that she would die soon right there. No one would ever know, no one would ever care; she would fade from time, while someone else completed the task she was supposed to.

That was the way fate worked, after all. If someone it thought couldn't do it, then it picked another poor sap and made him or her do it. Fate always had to fill in places that wouldn't have been filled if it didn't. So, when she died someone else would be chosen to complete the Shikon no Tama, and she would be able to rest in the afterlife. Then she could be happy until she was born again, or placed back into her own body to start again in the future. Who knew? No one that's who—at least no one who was mortal.

When she felt herself begin to fade however there was this stinging pain at the cut on her neck, before it felt like there was a tongue lapping over the area trying to sooth her. Then, the stinging changed to the wound on her torso; her entire side turned to fire and she began to strain against it, before a pair of strong arms gathered her up and she fought for only a moment before her beast calmed her as if saying that they were in the arms of someone they should trust. Still, she slipped into her dreams once more, wondering why she hadn't died, or perhaps this was life after death?

oOo

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, his feet touching the ground lightly as he patrolled his land. He'd sensed the power of something strong, and possibly dangerous suddenly appear, before flickering and vanishing from his senses when he'd first began moving out of the gates of the House of the Moon. Even his guards had tensed quite suddenly, the hair on the back of their necks rising as if something powerful was going to attack them at that very instant. However, his senses had told him that whatever it was it was located deep within the Western Lands, and from what he's sensed, it had not been at full strength, which meant it would be healing at the moment. Probably why the power suddenly vanished from his senses, since if it were a youkai, which he assumed it was, since they would not want others to come upon them and take their life. These were his lands, however, and once he found the creature who had given off such a bone chilling aura he'd get his answers out of it, before killing it. After all, they'd either become apart of his army, or they'd be slaughtered in their weakened state.

His footing missed a single beat as he thought of another important factor. What if the creature giving off that amount of power was a female? His honor would stop him from killing a female, mated or not, especially if the female was injured. He was a gentleman who had a great love for the female body, after all, even if he did not have a love for the current female mind. Only one had ever sparked his interest, but it was only her mind when she'd spoke against him that caught his interest, since she was nothing but a weak ningen female who raced around his brother as if she were a trained puppy on a leash. It sickened him, though her very indecent attire did give him a very nice view of a body he might have ravished and taken from his little brother if she had been a youkai female. Well, really, besides that it was an easy answer, if it were a female with great strength, not mated, then he'd ask her to become apart of his army, if she did not, he'd ask her to become his mate, if she refused… even with his honor he'd get rid of her. If she was mated, then he'd kill her, since he could not allow another person to have that type of power as their own so they could use it against him. Either way he'd get rid of the problem, or gain a very powerful mate/soldier.

Sesshoumaru turned deeper into the forest, his mind scoffing at the thought of even having to merely touch one woman. Sooner or later that simple minded woman was going to bore him, and when that happened he'd break the bond, going back to his normal lifestyle. It was a forbidden act to break a mating bond, whether it was through the mere blood, or from their souls joining as one, telling others that they were a perfect match. Of course, the soul bond had not happened in thousands of years, and it was unlikely that he'd ever find the right female, the same female that would forever be by his side, instead of merely bearing him an heir and being sent on her way. As he gazed around the forest a piece of him wished that that miko girl who stood at the side of Inuyasha were some type of youkai, inu or not. Though he tried to tell himself once more that he was not interested in the girl other then for her strange intelligence, and will, his darker side seemed to disagree, wishing to find some way to make the miko into a youkai female who would become a permanent part of their life. Once again he pushed this thought away; it was ridiculous to think of such things, after all.

Besides, there were only a few ways to make a ningen into a youkai, and each the miko's blood would reject. Even if he were to bring her back with Tenseiga each time, if the sword allowed him to do such a thing, it would not work, for each method would be refused by her miko blood, before she ended up in death, far, far away from any mortal male. He was not sure if a miko would accept the mating bond, which was made when two youkai, or a ningen and a youkai, reached their climax during sex, before piercing their fangs into their partners neck, blending their blood together through the marking. Even if she did, and the myth of a powerful miko giving birth to full-blooded youkai pups' were true, he would not touch a ningen female's flesh unless forced by the kamis' themselves.

The sun sank beneath the western horizon as Sesshoumaru cast a glance to the sky. He stood there until the sun had completely disappeared; the stars blinked down upon him like a million tiny candles, each one flickering with some unknown light that might one day be explained. His deep golden eyes merely shimmered a little, almost giving off their own cold light, before he turned his head away and looked deeper into the forest ahead of him. He was sure this was the way the wave had come from, but now he was not so sure. Still, the darkness of night settled in around him, even as his thoughts continued to move between his now growing obsession, which he continued to deny and fight against, and the power that was hiding somewhere within that forest, to which he was sure.

The cold night air pierced against his skin, but he barely noticed as once again he took a step forward, his feet beginning to move him through the dense forest surrounding him. To him it seemed like any cool day, perhaps a few hours after it had rained, but it did not seem as if a piercing cold was nipping at his flesh. It was quite nice, actually, and it was not like the weather was going to stop him, even if it had been down pouring, since he'd merely raise a small barrier that would keep the rain was touching it, merely watching as it bounced off of the barrier, before falling back toward the ground, continuing to feed the foliage around him.

The wind shifted, the trees around him rustling as the wind shook their limbs in the near summer's breeze. It assaulted him straight in the face, picking up most of his hair that had fallen around his shoulders, as a very interesting scent brushed his nose. He sniffed again; sure he had smelled the scent somewhere before, yet not being able to place it as it was covered with the scent of blood. So, perhaps he knew the person who gave off such a clean scent, and just maybe that person knew they were safe within his lands, which was why they were healing within it. Then again, his eyes narrowed when he breathed deeper, picking up the scent of ningen, knowing that he had smelled the scent before, yet not being able, still, to tell if it were male or female, or even who the person was. No, the scent of blood was far greater, and he could tell that most of that blood belonged to the person in question, instead of whoever had caught them by surprise.

The scent was not far off, and being a semi-patient youkai, he began moving forward, slightly moving a little to the right, as the scent seemed to come at him from an angle more then anything. So, placing one foot in front of another, he began walking a little faster, his curiousity and nature getting the better of him, wanting to know what was giving off the scent, what had given off that type of power… wanting, for some reason, to know if it were a female… wanting… wanting to know if it were _her_. However, once more he pushed that away from his mind, shoving it into the back, knowing that he would not go against what he had vowed to, knowing that even should she be left all alone, he would not be able to merely take her. She was much too fiery for that.

The trees were what slowed him, making him weave throughout the forest, telling himself a miko, powerful though she may be, did not give off a demonic aura. Perhaps, though, a youkai had, and she'd killed it? Perhaps not… Perhaps it was a demoness who would soon find their way into his bed, and he'd have her kill the woman his mind could not get rid of, since he could not bring himself to do it with his own claws, simply because, what he told himself, she was bold and defiant. Then his problem would be gone, but however as he neared his nose seemed to breathe in more of the scent, his eyes flashing a bit at the smell of blood as his darker side seemed to completely understand what was ahead, wanting to get to it and bring it home.

His feet came to a complete stop, his eyes growing a little colder, before widening at the sight of a woman sitting at the base of a tree trunk. Her clothing was almost shredded upon her skin, probably having fought with some type of youkai who'd gotten the better of her. Without much thought, he sniffed the air, never once catching a whiff of his brother's scent, before shaking his head, glaring harder at her. She was surrounded mostly with blood, her blood, her body leaning mostly on the tree as her breathing became shallower. She… the miko seemed to be dying, and he almost forced his feet to turn the opposite way, grinning inwardly at the thought of her leaving his life forever. However, when he went to leave the broken woman, his feet would not move, another fact coming to his mind.

Telling himself he did not care, he turned sideways, watching the woman's chest heave a little lower each time she inhaled, the wind bringing her short intakes of air to his ears. His head told him she was going to die, and rejoiced; his heart ached; his pride was crushed; his honor… his honor reminded him over and over again of the time she'd saved Rin. Kami, his mind wanted nothing more then to go back in time and merely tell himself to leave the child for death, while his heart told him that Rin was a wonderful part of his life. Now, he no longer saw the woman beneath the tree, but the time when Sou'unga had reappeared, remembering the sight of her determination to protect a child not her own. She did that with the kit she'd adopted as her own, even if the kitsune should have ended up in another youkai family, but Rin was a child who she knew nothing of, except the short talks they had had. Why, why she had saved Rin was something he could not understand, but he knew that his honor would not let her die. No, for he owed her his life, since she had saved Rin, and though the child was his ward, he did owe Rin, because she had taken it upon herself to help a dangerous youkai injured near her village. True, he'd brought her back to life, but the child was one of the things that filled the deep void within his life, and he still owed her for that, which meant he owed this woman as well.

Growling, he told himself he was merely doing this because of Rin, and moved to the woman's side, knowing that she was dying from her loss of blood. It was not that unbelievable, since when he came closer to her side, he stepped into the blood that had flowed from her wounds. Merely glancing down at it, he wondered how the miko had survived even this long, since she should have been dead long before her body spilt this much blood. He noticed that as he came closer her miko abilities merely popped a little in the air before dying away, as if they were to weak to even defend the body they were housed within. Strange as it was, since a miko usually protected herself strongly when she was on the verge of death.

Then again, she had lost so much blood. It was understandable once that came into play.

His clawed hand briefly touched Tenseiga when he felt her miko power rise a bit, before dying almost completely when he knelt at her side. The sword gave no sign that it wanted to protect the Shikon no Tama's guardian, probably wanting to test him in some way. However, as he clicked his claws against the hilt, wondering how he could save the miko without it, yet without having to stay with her for days to weeks before her comrades came, or leaving her cared for, for a youkai to merely come and feast upon her, he knew the sword would not help him. It appeared that Tenseiga was truly testing him on his… whatever it was his father wanted him to understand. Love? Bleh. Love was an emotion that only ningen felt, and should he ever come across such an emotion he was sure it would be with a well-bred demoness.

"…_Sesshoumaru, my son, should you ever need to protect someone, your blood is the mightiest weapon you have. Your blood will strengthen the person you're trying to save, and though it might have some other changes, such as the changing of eye color, hair, perhaps growing claws and fangs, it is the best opinion should you decide you have no other choice in the matter. Once done you will have to watch over the person for a period of three days, for their blood might try to reject yours and should this happen you will need to add more into their blood stream to strengthen your superiority…_"

Damn his father and his stupid advice. These memories always survived him well, but why couldn't he have remembered something a little more helpful, like how to get her up and ready within an hour or so. He could not wait three days. Not here, at least. Others might think something of it, since he'd told Jaken that he'd be gone for a few hours, and to make sure that the House of the Moon stayed in one piece; that and to keep watch when it came to Rin, since the girl had been known to roam out of the castle walls and into a strange meadow. Still, he always seemed to get information out of memories of his father whenever he needed them, but it would have been more beneficial to him to know how to get her up on her feet, before taking her close enough to her group so they could detect her, but not him.

For now he'd use what he had, though, since his father's sword healing sword was not going to help him in the slightest bit. He nearly wanted to roll his eyes at that fact, but held himself from doing something so low beneath his status that should he do it, it would be the day Hell froze over. However, without much thought he tugged at the girls shoulder, pulling her so that she was positioned into an easily accessed sitting position. After all, he needed to get this done and over with before heading back to the House of the Moon, and though he'd have to take her with him, he was positive that Rin would find enjoyment in her until he figured out a way to get rid of her ass, sending her back to her group.

Steeling himself, Sesshoumaru stared at the wound on her shoulder, before slicing through his wrist with his claws. It was an easy thing to do, and he quickly placed the wound over her own; watching as his near black looking blood dripped down from his wrist and into her wound, instantly seeming to disappear into her body. She jerked a little, her body obviously trying to fight off his demonic blood for a moment, before she fell silent, and he noticed how the wound was beginning to close, but only slowly. So, without much thought he lower his tongue to the wound, allowing his tongue to slide over it gently, his saliva coating her wound until it was nearly healed. During this time the woman gave a soft groan, until he hushed her with another lap of his tongue and a slight growl of content at her taste. Really it was strange, but as her blood—mixed with his own—settled into his stomach, he felt a strange pleasure rush through his entire being.

Afterward he moved to the wound on her side, not as noticeable, since it was covered in what was left of her strange clothing. It was a large wound, wider then it was in length, but it wasn't as open as the one on her shoulder had been. From the blood that had stained her white clothing, which he sliced away with his claws, and had washed down the length of her body, it was clear that he'd made it just in time, or she would have died within a few more minutes. For some strange reason he felt a need to cleanse her body with his tongue until she was no other covered in any of her life's liquid. He ignored that, merely slicing his wrist open once more, allowing his _tainted_ blood to mix in with the red liquid of the pure miko's, watching in satisfaction as this one closed easily without the help of his saliva.

Soon afterward he continued to search for new wounds, before coming upon the one on her ankle. The miko had already thrown her head to one side, a heavy groan escaping her lips as they parted slightly. Her eyes moved swiftly beneath her eyelids, obviously trying to ignore the pain that was coursing through her body. However, he did not stop, touching his lips to the wound, feeling that she'd taken enough of his blood, since her ankle was already losing the dark bruise that surrounded it, while the wound began stitching itself back together as he closed his lips over it. His tongue drank in her blood, allowing it to go down the back of his throat, and it was strange since it didn't hurt like he thought it would, her being miko and all, but instead it seemed to satisfy his hunger, filling his belly with its thick substance as it tingled against the back of his throat.

The miko's head tossed from side to side by the time he'd moved to gather her into his arms, his tail wrapping around her lower back in order to support her against his chest better. Though she was still covered completely in blood, thus attracting many types of weak youkai that would merely wish to suck the miko dry, but also attracting those who wanted the large piece of Shikon that dangled off a chain around her neck. After all, Naraku had been defeated long ago, but in the process the miko had shattered the Shikon no Tama once more, and beginning their hunt for the shards all other again. With that in mind he watched as she wriggled in his arms, her head rubbing against his armor without hurting herself on the spikes.

Giving a slightly annoyed sound, he turned from the place her blood had stained the ground, before moving to return to the House of the Moon. His tail wrapped around her a little better, hiding her body from those that might be watching them, while also hoping to keep her warm as the night wore on. After all, her clothing was gone, only the small slip of lace she wore around her sex still intact, in order to make sure her wounds were healed completely.


	3. Mates?

**Chapter Three – **_Mates?_

"No, I've told you once already, Miroku," Inuyasha growled, "I'm not leaving this spot." He crossed his arms, turning his face so that he didn't have to stare at the houshi before him as he continued to try and tell him that they needed to go back to Kaede's, make sure that Kagome hadn't returned to the village in her time of need. However, he wasn't so convinced. He was sure that wherever Kagome had gone it wasn't the village, and that she'd return to this spot when she was healed. Hell, she might be inside some cave consulting the Gods, trying to get her wounds healed with powerful magic.

Miroku sighed, before trying once more. He needed to try just once more, in order to see if he'd reason with them. After all, once Kagome returned if she did not find them she'd probably think they returned to the village and go there. Of course, there was also the chance of her getting attacked by another youkai during her time of injury, if she was injured. "Please, Inuyasha, reconsider. We should go back to the village and rest before continuing our search for Kagome-sama."

"No, Miroku," Inuyasha replied, his voice stern and solid.

Sango dipped her head down, petting Kirara's fur, before deciding that it was time for her to speak up. "I could return to the village with Kirara. I could take Shippo with me—"

Shippo shook his head, tears coming to his eyes, as he nearly shouted, "No! I'm not leaving until I know that Kagome is safe."

Sango nodded, "I could go to the village and explain what happened to Kaede-sama."

Miroku sighed, running his hand over his robes for a moment. It was so difficult to make these types of decisions, since they should stay, but Kagome might already be back at the village. If that were the case, then they were simply wasting time to help her heal. "Yes, I agree with Sango-san," he said. He turned his face so that he was facing her completely, before saying, "You could also check to see if Kagome has returned to the village, and come to find us if she has."

"Kagome hasn't returned to the village," Inuyasha growled, "I just know it." He shifted a little in his spot, the dirt beneath him shifting along with his weight. "She's probably hidden inside some cave in order to heal while her barrier keeps us from finding her. We should check all the surrounding ones just to make sure, along with most of the places we can hear of that people might go to speak with the Gods, along with any villages that might have taken in a wounded miko. However, one of us needs to stay here at all times."

Sango nodded, "As much as I'd like to believe Kagome-chan has returned to the village, I, too, do not truly believe she would wish to travel that far if she were injured greatly. However, its still strange that we cannot find even a trace of her."

Shippo wiped a tear from his eye, before glancing up at the moon. It hung in the air as if mocking him, telling him his mother was gone, but also reminding him that he was merely a pup and would need sleep. In fact, he should have been put to bed hours ago, but just as all the others, he could not sleep a wink. His young body told him that he needed to sleep, but his mind continued to move and twist, wandering to other things, constantly keeping him restless and unable to sleep.

"Hey, squirt," Inuyasha, growled, "you shouldn't be tiring yourself out the way you are." He narrowed his eyes at the young kitsune, knowing full well that their two-youkai species didn't get along well, but knowing that Kagome would wish for him to keep an eye on the young pup until she returned to care for him.

"I can't sleep," Shippo sighed.

"I don't care if you can't sleep," Inuyasha replied, "try anyway." He turned away, watching as the kitsune curled himself into a ball through the corner of his eye. He waited until he heard his breathing even out before closing his own eyes, silently telling the others that the conversation was over, and that they'd continue in the morning if they needed to. The others followed his lead, and he soon heard them all fall into peaceful dreams while he merely wondered what would make Kagome run away so suddenly, hiding her tracks so no one could find her.

Shippo pulled the blanket he'd had in his lap around him, curling tighter into a ball in order to try and make himself believe that Kagome was still there. However, he knew that she was not, and merely closed his eyes to images of her, since his adoptive mother was the closest person he had besides Inuyasha. With that thought, he sniffled, his voice as soft as a whisper, "I'll try, Inuyasha. I'll try." It didn't matter if he knew he wouldn't be able to, he would try and do as Inuyasha asked in this time.

Miroku nodded as well, before watching the moon continue to move across the sky. He knew that he'd lost this battle, but he still could not help but continue to try and reason with Inuyasha. If Kagome were to heal her injuries then she was more in likely to return to the village, since it was the place where she could travel down the well. If the well was still working, since it had been acting very strange as of late. "You may be right, Inuyasha, but why would Kagome-sama consult the Gods? She has never taken an interest in Buddha or any of the others from legends, myths, and tales. With this in mind I think its safe to say that Kagome-sama is probably healing somewhere close by, or perhaps inside a village that had taken her in when they found her injured."

Sango smiled, "Everyone should know by now that Kagome-chan was the one who defeated Naraku in the end. If she hadn't shattered the Shikon no Tama then he wouldn't have suddenly lost so much power. Someone is sure to have taken her in."

Inuyasha gulped, "I just hope that she didn't fall into the hands of someone who might try to take advantage of her. Kagome's innocent in more ways then one, but she's far to trusting. She needs to understand that not everyone is going to try and help her when she needs it. Some sick bastard might try to take advantage of her weakened state and end up hurting her before we could find her."

"Kagome-sama's childish ways might get her into trouble one day, but she is not one to allow others to treat her with anyone more then respect. I am positive that should she fall into a situation like that then she would fight until she was freed, or her miko powers came to her rescue." Miroku continued to stare at the stars, wondering silently if Kagome would teach him those constellations she'd spoken so much about when she returned. She'd told him that they were so much brighter and amazing where they came from, but he had yet to hear of any of them in what she called the 'Northern Hemisphere'. He'd only been taught how to find and follow the Northern Star, but other than that he wanted to learn more before anything bad happened to Kagome.

Sango's worried and excited exterior turned to one of anger, hatred, and rage as she thought about those words. Her teeth clenched together as she remembered when her friend, Akina from the Taijiya Clan, had been raped in her fourteenth summer. Should anyone try to do that to Kagome, especially while she was unable to protect herself… Sango's eyes lit with a fire, her hands clenching tighter, wanting nothing more then to rip something apart at that moment. Her exhaustion seemed to disappear, and she was ready to do battle with anyone or anything. "I will not allow such actions toward my sister," she hissed. "Should anyone try or succeed in such an act, I will tear them limp from limp when I find them. I will search for them to avenge Kagome-chan's lost innocence and should she not be able to… to… stop herself from giving herself to death, I will not rest until my dying day. No one will do such a thing to my sister; not while I am alive."

"That is very noble of you, Sango-san," Miroku sighed, finally dipping his head away from the sky in order to stare at the fire. "What would you do if Kagome-sama was unable to give you any information about her rapist before she took her life? If she was unable to handle the actions against her, that is?"

Sango glared at the ground, before slamming her fist against the ground. Glaring over at the robed man, she growled, "I will not allow Kagome-chan to leave this world before I do, Miroku-san. I will not. Should I find her treading upon the gates of death then I will help her until she is able to tell me and then I shall go after the person that dared attack my sister, either leaving her in the hands of someone who could help, or taking her with me."

His claws sank into his palm as he created a fist. "No one will get away with such dishonorable acts against Kagome. I won't allow it. Hell, I won't allow anyone to try. Should I even hear that someone has…" Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing a bit at the thought.

Miroku nodded, "I must agree fully with both of you. After all, what would we do without Kagome-sama? She, after all, was the one who brought us all together."

Sango turned her head to the side, narrowing her eyes as she laid her chin on her shoulder. "I do not even wish to think about **that**, Miroku-san."

Everything seemed to grow quiet after that, all conversation gone with the wind as it blew by. The group sat in silence around their campfire, each one of them lost in thought as they wondered where they greatest friend could have been. With their silence the wind seemed to grow louder, its hoarse call caressing each of them as they wrapped their clothing tighter around them. Above the sound of the wind was the call of an owl from deep within the forest around them, silently telling them that somewhere, someplace, their friend was safe and protected. However, they would have never imagined what was happening within the place their friend had been taken to, nor would they had imagined the place their friend actually was.

oOo

The gates around the large wooden and stone castle came into view as he moved through the last of the trees. He'd taken note to the strange change in scent the miko was now carrying, wondering silently why she was beginning to smell like him underneath her own scent. However, he merely scolded himself, saying that it was probably because he'd mixed his blood with her own, which was probably the reason why she was beginning to smell like him. It would only concern him when his scent overpowered her own. That was actually why he turned his eyes toward the gates, watching as the guards began moving to open the gates as he came into view, the lamps hanging from hooks lighting most of the area around the House of the Moon while it was bathed in moonlight. The lamps would, of course, be blown out once the sun began to rise, but for now he merely moved through the gates, the flickering light glowing around him before he moved into the moonlight that bathed over the courtyard, the water of a nearby fountain glinting in the soft blue light.

His boots touched the fertile soil lightly, his eyes casting an almost eerie glance over toward the many flower bushes along most of the inner walls. Rin always liked flowers, but his mother had planted them originally when she was alive. She'd loved nature; she'd enjoyed it more than she'd enjoyed the company of her mate. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd hired the best gardeners in the West because he'd inherited most of his mother's love for nature. It seemed to call to him, but his eyes didn't linger for long because he passed by a mated servant, who bowed to him, obviously going to see her mate. He knew that her eyes followed him as he passed, but he didn't allow it to faze him, not even casting her a glance as he moved on, heading for the large doors.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru," came another voice, "you have returned. I am glad to see you're safe, milord—"

Sesshoumaru looked up to find his male healer standing next to the widely opened door. The healer was staring at him, before moving his eyes down toward the small prize he held within his arms. Of course, with his reputation it wasn't going to be hard for the man to start accusing him of taking this woman to his bed and deciding to keep her. No, a romp in the woods was beneath him. He'd rather fuck in comfort rather than the forest, no matter how much he loved nature. Along with that, a ningen woman was beneath him. Even the woman in his arms wasn't completely worthy enough to join him in his bed because of her ningen form.

"—Oh, what's this? A ningen woman?" the healer asked, his voice confused. The kuro-inuyoukai brought his fingers up to his chin in order to gently rub at his chin in thought. Not only because of the sight before his eyes, but the fact that there was a strange, dark aura surrounding the woman—almost as if she were trying to fight off some type of curse placed upon her—was slightly disturbing. Either that or she was pure evil, and his lord's tastes had greatly diminished within his short outing. Perhaps the woman had bewitched him?

"Ryouta," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes narrowing at the fact he knew exactly what the healer was thinking. Surely Ryouta wouldn't think that he'd lower himself enough to take a ningen woman. Hell, he wouldn't even lower himself that far if it were mating season and he couldn't find a proper female youkai in order to _romp_ with. He'd rather let the affects of the season weaken him completely until it passed.

Ryouta glanced up, before dipping his head once more. "Yes, milord?" he asked, remembering to keep his head down. He was, after all, just recently brought into Sesshoumaru's staff when his female healer passed into the afterlife. It would not be good for him to already go against his lord's decisions. Perhaps if he were to do something big, like save the life of the woman his lord would fall in love with, or birth Sesshoumaru's heir, then he would be able to get away with anything but proper respect.

"This woman will be needing your attention, Ryouta," Sesshoumaru said. "She is the Shikon Miko—"

"The woman that travels with your hated half-brother," Ryouta gasp, before shutting his mouth. He bowed once more, even more deeply than he had before. His nose sniffed a little bit, though, as he began descending the stone steps, knowing from his lord's words that the woman would be in need of medical attention. However, the scent he caught was most unusual if it were merely a woman his lord had saved because of her status in life.

He nearly growled in annoyance, but instead continued. "Ryouta, I have done what I could. However, I wish for you to see if she has any internal injuries, since I came upon her after her attacker, possibly attackers, had already fled. Their scents were long since gone, but she was bleeding to death, which was one of the reasons this Sesshoumaru could not smell anything other than her blood. Amazing that she is still alive, she was surrounded by most of her life's liquid."

Ryouta placed his hand on his chin once more, before narrowing his eyes. He watched as the light of the moon caressed the nearly completely naked woman's skin, before it seemed to strengthen. It would not be odd since she was apart of nature, no, a miko was nature, they lived and grew off it. However, it was odd that it seemed to brighten a little, her skin beginning to show signs of sweat as she bumped her head against the armored chest of Sesshoumaru. He lowered his head so that he could look at her properly, before allowing his eyes to widen, saying, "I believe we should take her inside, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Are your eyes failing you already, Ryouta?" Sesshoumaru asked, never moving as the healer turned away.

"No, milord," he replied, turning his head to look at him again. "I merely wish to have her to where I can access her better and so that I might be able to think about what I see before my eyes."

She'd tilted her head to the other side so that he was staring at her right cheek when he glanced down, seeing nothing unusual about her. Frowning, he asked, "What is it you see, Ryouta?"

"The symbol on her forehead, milord," the healer replied. It confused Sesshoumaru more, causing him to tilt his head completely at the woman in his arms, before watching as she turned her face back until her cheek bumped his armor again. That was when he saw the blue crescent beginning to form on her forehead, while a dark, nearly black, seven pointed star appeared behind it. His eyes widened a fraction and he began walking for no reason, his feet beginning to move up the stairs as he gazed down at her. It was not possible, but it was truly there.

He continued to walk even after he'd entered the interior of the House of the Moon. His eyes watched as she began thrashing her head a little harder with each passing moment, some type of battle going on inside her body. However, the symbol upon her forehead could not be ignored, and he felt his beast raise its head at the sight of it. There was only one way she could have the symbol. Only one. But she wasn't youkai, and she was not his…

"This way, Lord Sesshoumaru," Ryouta said. He stopped next to the closest guestroom to Sesshoumaru's chambers, before opening the door. He watched as his lord moved to place the woman upon the bed, never moving to cover her body as he moved away. However, he nearly hesitated when he went to go to the girl's side, watching the taiyoukai's reactions carefully. Should he make any sudden moves then the taiyoukai might attack and kill him for coming to close to his sudden mate. It was obvious by the lord's reaction that he was not expecting this, and the girl was innocent in the first place, so they couldn't have possibly mated in order to have a mark placed upon her neck.

Sesshoumaru felt something in him growl at the sight of the male going near the miko, but shoved it into the background. He watched with a clenched fist as the healer examined the girl, both on the outside, never straying to close to her sex, before using healing magic to examine her on the inside. He never noticed the growl that had began rushing from his throat as he watched the sight, his eyes taking on a red tint while his lip twitched higher and higher with each step the healer took. When he just couldn't take anymore, he growled, "That is enough." Once the healer stepped away from her, he stepped up next to the bed, staring down at the girl as she shook her head. "Ryouta."

"She is not injured, neither on the outside, or the inside any longer, Lord Sesshoumaru," the healer replied, his voice quiet in order to make it seem like the taiyoukai was in full control. He saw that this got the reaction he wanted, having the taiyoukai merely stare down at the girl without turning to cease his existence.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the symbol of his heritage on her forehead, saying, "Ryouta, tell this Sesshoumaru why she wears the mark of the Western Lands on her forehead. This Sesshoumaru does not understand what could have caused this to happen."

Ryouta thought for a moment, his eyes having a far away gaze, as he once more began rubbing at his chin. Perhaps out of old habit, but it didn't bother him, or anyone else around him. "Could you tell me how you healed her, milord?" he asked.

Frowning at the question, Sesshoumaru said, "I shared my blood with her. Tenseiga would not work for her, and I remembered my father once telling me about how my blood could be the greatest source in order to heal another person."

Ryouta turned his gaze from Sesshoumaru, before coughing once. "That is why it has appeared, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your father either didn't mention it, or you have yet to remember what happens when you share your blood in such a ritual when you are not mated in the first place."

"What?"

"I thought it would have been obvious," Ryouta said, his tone completely serious but trying to get humor out of it. When he didn't he dropped his hand, before saying, "I'm afraid, Lord Sesshoumaru, that you are now mated to this woman; whether it was intended or not. By mixing your blood you've shared the most sacred thing mates share, and because you did not have a mate in the first place it made her into your significant other. If you'd had a mate then she would have simply healed and been on her way since inuyoukai mate with one person for life."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Is there anyway to reverse the affects?"

Ryouta closed his eyes as he lowered his head, before shaking it slowly. "No, milord. I'm afraid that since inuyoukai take mating so seriously that they mate with one person only after their mate is marked, or given blood from the male that it would physically harm you should you even try to break the bond. Should you succeed…"

"What will happen, Ryouta? Tell this Sesshoumaru before I end your life," he said. Sesshoumaru gazed at him from the corner of his eye, his voice dark and threatening.

"Should you succeed in breaking the bond, milord," Ryouta began, "you shall kill not only yourself, but the person who is your mate, whether they are marked, or you have simply mixed your blood with them. Tenseiga, your sword, is connected to your father in the afterlife, Lord Sesshoumaru. I believe that it wished to teach you some type of lesson by giving you this mate. Perhaps that is why you suddenly remembered how to heal her, but not the consequences of your noble actions as well."

Sesshoumaru ordered him to leave, before standing there staring down at the woman. His hand gripped Tenseiga, wishing nothing more then to destroy the bloody sword forever putting him into this position. A mate. He had a mate. He was mated. He couldn't reverse it because of the species of youkai he was; if he tried he'd only kill himself along with the girl. Once mated their souls and scents mixed together, which was exactly why he felt as if he could feel her sudden confusion and a bit of fear, while he could smell his scent within hers. Once mated even should he kill himself, which would kill her, they'd be together in the afterlife because they were bond together in more ways than one. Only if he sacrificed himself in order to save her would she be able to live if he died, and vice versa—but even that would not break their bond because their souls would still be connected until the other mate died and joined their other half in the afterlife, before they were reborn and their souls found each other once again, whether in love, or hatred. It was kind of like two halves of a circle finding one another.

This was just lovely.

He, Sesshoumaru, was mated to a ningen miko and he hadn't even fucked her.


	4. Nothing

**Chapter Four – **_Nothing_

He lifted her gently, his beast still battling against him now that he knew that she was his mate. His arm wrapped around her back, his tail sliding underneath her legs in order to keep her in the cradled position he chose, his mind telling him to merely leave her there but knowing that as his mate, though as unintentional as it had been, she should be placed into a comfortable environment for when she awakened. As his mate, though he wasn't going to complete the bond completely, he had decided after a short battle with himself that his mate was going to be in the finest room inside the House of the Moon until he had one of the servant wenches to dust and organize the Lady's room.

He sighed as he moved out the door, feeling that there was more to the woman within his arms then he knew. After all, most mikos' would have probably jumped at the feeling of demonic energy caressing their skin, even if it were to see if they were hurt in any way, or at least tried to protect themselves in some way. She hadn't. He knew that only the houshi had probably been educated in the ways of healing, perhaps the taijiya as well, but he was sure that his brother was not, which meant the woman wasn't treated by any type of demonic energy whenever she was injured. In fact, he was sure that she probably felt safer with one of her friends treating her, which meant that she, as a miko, should have tried to do something at least in order to try and protect herself against the demonic energy. She hadn't, though. She'd merely laid there, almost so deeply that she probably wouldn't have even noticed, and it made him wonder if she was truly so trusting. Either she was, or she'd sensed deep down that his healer, Ryouta, was not going to hurt her.

Perhaps it was because she, herself, was a healer.

Snorting to himself, he thought, _perhaps this Sesshoumaru is going insane by continuing this line of thought. _It seemed logical enough, since he'd never had this type of feelings for any female. They were merely tools for him to use whenever he needed them, they were nothing in his eyes for they were the weaker species. Why then did his beast suddenly disagree with him? It had to be his blood rushing through her veins that caused the creature to act in such ways. Probably, since his scent mixing with her own caused him to wish to keep her close, never let her leave, and love her the way a man loves a woman. He was inuyoukai, though; he was Lord; he was… was… he was a male either way.

From the impulse of his beast, his eyes moved over her body, silently praising the ningen for having such a form. He knew from experience that any female would love to have such a figure; they'd probably kill another who had a better one simply out of jealousy because she would get more attention then they would. He knew that any type of body stealing youkai, such as a new type of doragon, would probably pluck out her heart and use her body as her own. He knew because he'd had many females' over the years and though there were those far more beautiful, they were all the same when they spoke of such things. Except she was different, from her kind nature alone she would not wish to ever hurt another or even think about such things. Perhaps that was what caused his beast to nearly purr at the sight of her build. After all, she was built to look beautiful yet strong, but not overly so in either category; she was built to look delicate and soft on top of her inner strength, but even then there was a certain extent. It was almost like a Kami had built her for his own pleasure, but in the end lost her to mortality when she entered the realm of the living during some type of disaster.

Sighing, he heard something within him continue to praise the way her breast rose with each breath she took, while her skin prickled with goosebumps when his tail shifted a little after she gave a small moan. He heard the way that same _thing_ told him without words that she seemed to be made completely to his liking. Only one thing was wrong with her—only one. It sickened him slightly to know that the most perfect female he'd ever met was ningen, but it also sickened him to know that she was now his mate.

Scoffing to himself, Sesshoumaru shook his head while moving toward door at the end of the corridor. The two-inu statues on either side seemed to guard the sliding door, while the actual inu soldiers bowed deeply as he slid the door open with his foot before walking inside. He heard the door slid shut behind him, and went to move toward the bed of large, plush pillows and sheets. As he did this he told himself that though he did not like ningen's—was disgusted by them, really—that he should not think of his mate in such a way. After all, any mate to a taiyoukai should be respected and cherished, not shunned and hated. It did not matter if they were youkai or ningen, they were still a taiyoukai's mate, and thus they deserved respect.

Even so, that did not mean he had to like it.

All his life he'd wanted a demoness for a mate, he'd told himself that once he found a female youkai who was not only strong and stubborn, but kind and loyal, sweet and innocent, that he'd take a mate. No demoness was that way, though. They were all taught that the only way you were going to get a mate was to fight for it, which got rid of their kindness, and many of them whored themselves trying to become the perfect partner in bed before they took a mate. It was truly the male's decision, though, which was why the female needed to be strong, they needed to bare strong pups', they needed to be stubborn in order to handle their male, they needed to be loyal in order to keep their male loyal… but in his eyes they also needed to be kind so that when those pups' were born they were raised with love and discipline. All his life he'd searched for such a female and when he'd found her, she wasn't what he wanted completely. She had been ningen, and his father had fallen from grace because of one. It would have shamed him to take her the traditional way, for he would have been walking in his father's footsteps, when for years he'd told others he'd never take a ningen as a mate.

Placing the woman-child down onto the large pillows he remembered the taste of her blood on his tongue while he gazed at the dried patches upon her skin. He continued to tell himself that he would not complete the bond between them, that he would not fuck her, but his tongue seemed to want more of her blood—to tastes more of her essence, whether it was blood or something completely different. It was probably just the inu-side of him, but he sighed in frustration at the thought. She would need to be cleaned, though most of the blood was dry, and it would probably be easier when she was asleep. Then, at least, she wouldn't be screaming at him for something, since he was sure she wouldn't just accept what had happened to her.

He should have just gone and told a servant to wash her, but his eyes locked onto the patch of blood dried onto the top of her breast, his beast continuing to whisper that he needed to pleasure himself with his mate—he _needed_ her more than anyone else. He got a faint feeling that the beast wanted to fuck the Hell out of her, and his tongue was placed onto the patch before he could stop himself. His eyes drooped a little, his rough strokes moving over each patch until he'd come to her feet and began lapping at the small patches on her ankles and down to her toes. He'd noticed that most of the blood was her own; there was some that he'd nearly snapped away from, though, because it tastes like male, which meant that she'd killed her attacker, possibly her attackers. Either way she'd destroyed one of them with nothing but her own hands, for something within him was proud at the thought.

Once done his lips were surrounded by the rewetted blood he'd removed from her skin. He looked toward the east, his eyes locking on the sun as it began rising over the horizon once more. His eyes shifted when he caught sight of another glow, and watched his new mate's body take on a hint of yellow, before her scent changed momentarily, before shifting back to her ningen scent, her head rolling over to the other side as her eyes began to open. He stiffened a little, watching as she glanced around, before her eyes coming to rest upon him, both widening a little before his name rolled from her lips.

oOo

"Excuse me," he called, his hand gripping his staff a little tighter. He sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground as he moved to find another person, one that might talk to him. Inuyasha had sent him out before the night had ended telling him to go find a nearby village and find the current caves and shrines where you could speak with the Gods. Of course, that would have been simple, but his friend had even warned him not to go off after little girls' when he knew what he was supposed to do. He could ignore a few beautiful women when in search of Kagome, especially since the miko was more important to him than anything else at the moment.

Well… besides Sango, but she'd been sent off to speak with Kaede. It had been her own idea, but Inuyasha had pushed them both until they left long before they'd planned to. Of course, he knew that it was only for the best because Kagome could be dying anywhere, but why was he the one sent off to talk to local villages? Oh, right, as Inuyasha would say, "You're supposed to be a houshi, Miroku. Now get your butt in gear and act like one already." Translation, try and find out as much information while calming others with his status in life. Inuyasha still could have done it, though.

A woman dressed in miko garbs, however, stopped when she saw he was trying to catch someone's attention. Miroku noticed this, because the older looking miko was probably wondering why a young houshi like himself was trying to catch anyone's attention this early in the morning. So, he moved toward her, sending out a greeting, only to be replied, "Houshi-sama. Surely there is a good reason why you are trying to disturb someone's life this early in the day."

Miroku smiled, "Yes, of course there is miko-sama."

"Well, get on with it," she said, her tone telling him either to continue or leave. It appeared that not all miko were sweet like Kagome, or wise like Kaede. It appeared this one didn't trust him at all.

Miroku stepped toward her, his staff's end being placed upon the ground next to him. He sighed, before saying, "A miko friend of mine has gone missing recently. I travel with a small band of others, one of which is hanyou, and he brought back a piece of her clothing—a piece that was covered in blood. As you know, miko-sama, a hanyou's nose is far greater than ours, and he told us that our miko friend had not passed into the afterlife. We were hoping to get information about nearby shrines, or caves containing ways to contact the Gods. My hanyou friend insists that she could be trying to receive the healing powers of one of the animal Gods, but we are not of this area. We do not know much about anything at this moment."

"I'm sorry for your loss, houshi-sama," the miko replied. "Unfortunately there is only one shrine nearby, and I have already visited it this morning. There was no injured miko there, nor has one entered this village. If you want information about any caves to contact the animal Gods you will need to travel west of here, on that path over there," she pointed to a dirt path not far away. "That path will lead you to another village a few miles away. There is a houshi who lives close by the village, up on a small hillside. He knows more about the animal Gods than anyone else within this area. He should be able to tell you where to find any caves or shrines to contact them."

Dipping his head, Miroku nodded. "Thank you, miko-sama," he said, before turning away from her. His other hand came up to rub at his temples, before he decided it was time to return to Inuyasha with his current information. The inu-hanyou would want to know that he'd have to travel farther away from them in order to find out anything about what they wanted. However, it only made him wonder more on the current situation.

He now doubted Kagome had gone anywhere to contact anything. It would be near impossible for her to merely stumble upon a cave with statues to contact any type of God. If he needed to travel miles away in order to find a man who knew about any of these places than Kagome had to be very lucky in order to just stumble upon one. If she did, Inuyasha was right, if she didn't, she might be dead already. She might be dead from merely trying to find one of the places, or trying to travel back to the village where Kaede resided.

With this in mind he moved away from the village. It wouldn't take him long to travel back into the forest and find their campsite, but his thoughts continued to turn toward things that he didn't wish to think upon. Things like what was happening to Kagome now. If she was bleeding to death then any type of youkai could come upon her and begin feeding off her flesh when she couldn't defend herself. When they found her she could be turned inside out, her eyes telling them that she was indeed dead because they spent so much time trying to find something that they knew she wouldn't have looked for. However, Inuyasha would be persistent until the very end, and he had a feeling that he'd be sent off by himself to look for this houshi.

Miroku moved off the path once he moved completely away from the village, maybe a few hundred feet from where he'd talked to the miko of the village. He told himself while he was doing this that he shouldn't worry so much, but Kagome was like his younger sister. It was only natural that he would be worried about her health, what she did; perhaps even worry about what the man she decided to marry would be like. He'd never had other siblings, so when he'd met Kagome he'd just filled in that hole he'd never knew he had. Now it seemed that it might be the reason he continued to search for Kagome even after he was sure she'd died somewhere. He'd search until his dying day, just like Sango had said she'd search for her rapist should anyone ever do such a thing to Kagome. Yes, he had to admit, he would as well.

Moving into the forest, Miroku retraced his steps slowly, his mind continuing to bring forth images of Kagome's dead body. He continued to see blood splattered everywhere because they were to late to save her, her flesh ripped to pieces for the last reasons. He paused, his feet stopping instantly as he felt tears form behind his eyes. Biting the inside of his lip he stopped himself from crying, falling to the ground and sobbing in grief for allowing this to happen, for letting down one of the only women to ever accept him for who he was. He did not do that, however, instead he wiped at his eyes before continuing to move forward.

Miroku forced his feet to move forward, and within a few minutes he saw the flickering of their dying fire. Not that it mattered; the dawning sun cast a good amount of light onto the land. It allowed him to see well enough with the trees crowding in on him like they were. When he moved through the trees he took notice that Sango had yet to return, but Inuyasha was actually talking to Shippo as if they were close, instead of fighting most of the time. It was… it was amazing, really, after seeing them fight so often.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, as he said, "So, you didn't find anything, I guess?" Shippo was sitting on his shoulder, while he frowned toward Miroku, knowing full well by the smell of him that he hadn't found anything. Maybe Sango had been right? Well, it wasn't going to matter as long as they found Kagome safe and sound, but until then he was going to sit there waiting for her. She'd always had this habit of coming back to the last place they'd been to whenever she needed up being kidnapped before escaping.

"No, the local villages know nothing of the information you want, Inuyasha," Miroku replied. "The miko inside one of them, however, told me that a houshi a few miles west of their village knows of the places you seek, however."

Inuyasha nodded, "I understand. Don't worry about it for now, Miroku; we'll wait until Sango returns before we do anything else. If Kagome didn't return to the village then Kirara will be the best way to get to this village toward the west. Hopefully, though, Kagome will return before we have to resort to leaving in order to search."

Miroku nodded, confusion written deeply into his eyes. It was most strange, but Inuyasha had been civil since Kagome's disappearance. It was almost as if he'd matured slightly—perhaps even more so than that—and was now actually considering others emotions, feelings, and actions. The only person he might have ever done that for was Kikyo, but the miko had disappeared after Naraku's death and had not been seen since. Inuyasha had apparently gotten over it, after a few nasty moments in the beginning, of course. It seemed that that event, along with this one had matured Inuyasha more than he would have would ever believed. Perhaps there was still hope for the two.

He wasn't oblivious to a female's actions and feelings like Inuyasha often was. No, he just chose to ignore them most of the time, or simply over looked them at times. Mostly whenever he groped a woman, or asked her to bare his child before she either hit him, or blushed saying something coy or that they were to be married, something like that. True, the others may have never believed him, but he mainly only groped other women now to see Sango's reaction, since he'd promised to marry the taijiya—with Kagome gone those plans would have to wait, however. He wouldn't say he liked making Sango jealous, but he liked making her a little protective, and that was the reaction he usually got, right before she slammed her Hiraikotsu over his head. He didn't enjoy that part, but he took it because he knew he deserved it after promising himself to Sango.

Amazingly, after he'd found Sango crying, _crying_, because of his actions one night, she'd believed him when he said he merely wanted her to be protective of him. He wanted her to drag him away because it turned him on. She'd giggled and hit him gently in the shoulder, her tears ceasing, while she smiled softly, something Sango rarely ever did. So, it wasn't really true when he said the others wouldn't believe him, since Sango had and had even promised to no longer hit him. She hadn't, yet. He could see it in her eyes, though; she was waiting for him to break his promise of only asking a woman to bare his child, before hitting him again. Sango did have her reasons to be mistrusting with him, though, and he wouldn't try to make her more so.

In the case of Kagome, though, he could see that she'd been slightly jealous whenever Kikyo was around, yet she'd changed toward the end, almost acting like Sesshoumaru when it came to Inuyasha. At one time, when Sesshoumaru had come for Tetsusaiga, she'd stepped between them and called Inuyasha a "stupid half-breed" since he knew for a fact Sesshoumaru couldn't hold Tetsusaiga. Even Kagome, at night mostly, was wary of the sword, and it made no sense since Kagome had been the one to pull Tetsusaiga from its resting place, from what he'd been told. Even Sesshoumaru had looked surprised when Kagome hissed that they needed to be looking for Naraku, not running around each other like children fighting over a toy. Afterward she'd apologized, complaining that she was having cramps, to which they believed she was merely going through her monthly bleeding. Nearly a week later she'd been fine again, but acted like she barely cared about Inuyasha's feelings for her, almost as if she'd gotten over him. It had amazed him since she had been trying to win his affections almost the entire time he'd been traveling with them, and then she just seemed to stop, accepting the fact that Inuyasha wanted a woman long since dead, and no longer the owner of the soul that swam within her. Or that's what he'd been told.

Kagome was a very strange miko, even if she was from the future.

Miroku glanced at Shippo to see him staring at Inuyasha almost as confused as he was, before he sat on the hanyou's shoulder more comfortably, turning as small butt so that he was sitting closer to Inuyasha's head. Almost smiling at the image, he heard Shippo ask, "So, we're waiting until Sango returns? Isn't that dangerous? Kagome-mama could be dead by the time we find her if we don't start looking."

"Sango will be back soon." Inuyasha turned his head so that he could see the kitsune better, before adding, "Kirara has promised to travel faster than before because of the same reason. Sango won't be too long."

Shippo frowned, before accepting this answer. He turned to look toward the sky, his lip quivering a little bit as he thought about his adoptive mother. He didn't know what he'd do if they found her dead. She'd be the second mother he'd lost.

oOo

"Sess… Sesshoumaru…?"

Was she seeing things? Was she dead? Was her punishment in Hell to be forever haunted by a youkai male's image that her beast had once lusted after? Perhaps she wasn't dead… maybe she was alive? Maybe he was real! Why would Sesshoumaru have saved her, though? Why would he even try to save her? That seemed to be the best question. Why would Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, ever try to save her? Especially after she'd fought along side his hated half-brother against him so many times. Why? Surely she had to be dead. Surely?

So many questions, no answers whatsoever—that pissed her off, almost, since she wanted answers, and she wasn't sure if this was real, or if she'd forever he haunted by his fake image. Or a youkai birthed from the seventh level of Hell that merely morphed into his likeness, constantly taunting her of the things she might have had if she was still alive. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe she was truly dead.

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and fell down her cheek, her emotions running free in her ningen form. She'd learned long ago that though she'd been taught emotions were evil and would control her, they weren't. They were apart of her, no matter what form she was in, and it had made her stronger when she'd merely let them go. She would have never cried in her shadow-inuyoukai form, though. Never. In this form, however, the tear trailed down her cheek, and she almost thought it wasn't there until Sesshoumaru rose up and allowed his tongue to catch it before it fell onto the, what she believed to be, pillows beneath her. Her body shivered from the contact, the warmth telling her that she was alive; she wasn't dead.

But was he real…? Was he…? Could he be…?

She reached her hand out, lightly touching his cheek as he stared down at her with that cold look he usually cast toward them during battle. Behind that their was a strange light, though, and she wondered what it could be for only a few seconds, before her fingertips came into contact with his striped cheek. The two magenta stripes were rough underneath her fingers, and she felt the mighty taiyoukai push his cheek further into her hand before she was completely cupping his cheek, feeling the difference between his smooth, nearly satin, skin and the rough feeling of the markings covering his face.

Satisfied he was real, alive, and actually Sesshoumaru, her hand fell away from his face, her eyelids dropping back down until they were completely settled against her cheeks. She felt his warm breath on her face, before his tongue moved over her forehead, when she felt warmth spread throughout her body. Almost as if she were suddenly on fire, yet comforted at the same time. After that she didn't know anything because her mind shut down, along with her body and she fell asleep once more.

oOo

"So you haven't seen her?" Sango asked, shifting in her seat. This was not good. Where could Kagome be if she hadn't returned to Kaede in order to be healed? Where was she?

Kaede shook her head, "Unfortunately no one here has, child. I'm sorry, but perhaps someone who lives within the forest has taken in Kagome-san? I cannot say who or what might have helped Kagome-san, but she has not returned here and she has not passed through the well. Perhaps ye should have—"

"Kaede-sama," Sango coughed, "not to be rude, but how do you know Kagome-chan has not passed through the well?"

"Anyone of the villagers here would have seen the flash of blue that comes from the well whenever Kagome-san travels through time. I've asked, and no one here has seen or heard from Kagome-san, or seen any action near the well's area, since she last returned and ye all set out in search of the remaining shards," Kaede replied, stirring the mixture of herbs she had within a pot.

Nodding, Sango stood, "Thank you, Kaede-sama. I will inform Inuyasha and the others and this and hopefully we will find Kagome-chan before its too late."

"May the Fates be with ye, child." Kaede turned her back, merely concentrating on pot before her when she heard the taijiya walk outside, the fierce call of Kirara telling her that they'd already began journeying back to the others in their small group. Afterward she gave a small sigh, turning her head, before a tear fell from her eye. Kagome was like the daughter she'd never had, like the younger sister that had never been, almost like the exact opposite of Kikyo. She could only hope that they found her safe, protected, and healing.

She knew, though, that what she hoped for didn't always come true, and she forced herself not to think about what the others might say when they returned empty handed. Either because Kagome hadn't wanted to leave the place she found herself in for some reason, or because they just couldn't find her. Between the two of them she hoped that it was the first one, because at least then she'd know that Kagome was safe and protected.

oOo

Growling, Inuyasha tightened his fist around the sheath of his sword. He couldn't believe it, after all this time and there was no sign of her. He'd expected her to at least be at a village nearby, but Miroku had traveled to four before he'd found out about the houshi who knew the caves and shrines to speak with the Gods. After Sango had returned, though, he was beginning to worry. No one had taken Kagome in, no one had seen her, and she hadn't returned to the village, so, where was she?

That was a question he was dying to know. Especially since his nose continued to tell him that Kagome was nowhere within range, nor was she anywhere near his position, for he would have sensed her after this long. His worry continued to rise with each passing second, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to just sit there waiting for her, especially after they were positive that she was no longer alive. Hell, he might, but then again, he might just disappear searching for her, never truly believing that she was actually dead. Yeah, that sounded like a really _smart_ idea.

Now he watched as once again Kirara took into the air, going toward the west in search of this houshi who might be able to help them. Shippo had moved so that he was positioned next to his leg, and was current sleeping, obviously worn out from this whole deal. He almost envied the little guy, since he wanted nothing more then to do as he was, and simply shut his eyes and fall asleep. Who knew, when he opened them again Kagome could be sitting in front of him laughing with Sango, both of them hugging each other, Kagome promising never to run off like that again, or at least search for them afterward. Who knew, he might be dreaming now and not know anything about it.

The throbbing ache in his chest told him that he wasn't dreaming, though. He was almost amazed to find that he was even more worried about Kagome than he had been when Kikyo suddenly disappeared. He'd missed the dead miko dearly, since he'd been given, sort of, a second chance to redeem himself with her, but the hurt and worry he felt right now was more so than he'd felt when Kikyo vanished. He was a fool to ever think that he'd truly wanted Kikyo after he'd thought she'd betrayed him, and even more so when he believed he still wanted her after Kagome taught him how to trust others again. Yes, he was a fool, and he only hoped that didn't cause Kagome to completely abandon him, since he needed her. He would admit it now, stupid since she wasn't there, but he wanted her. He wanted her so much; so much affection rushed through his body for the small miko that he'd even say that he loved her. He did, more so than he'd ever loved Kikyo.

But there was no sign of her, nothing for now. He'd have accept that for now, before he finally went out in search of her himself. Before he finally decided it was enough, and hunted her down like an animal for leaving him behind, even if it led to his death, or finding her in the hands of a youkai she'd fallen in love with. Either way, he'd find her, whether alive, or in the afterlife, since at least half his soul should move on to Heaven, since he was half ningen.

Until then he'd wait… and wait… and wait… hoping she returned to his side…


	5. Obtaining

**Chapter Five – **_Obtaining_

Sango hissed with annoyance, turning in a circle in the middle of a village square. Miroku stood next to her trying to gain the attention of at least one of the youkai living within the village, but they were all ignoring them like they were diseased. Well, she was tired of it. The miko Miroku had spoken with had said the village was a few miles west, the first village, since what Miroku concluded, and this was the first village a few miles west. She was dressed, as her rank and station demanded, as was Miroku, and the youkai didn't take kindly to their kind, apparently. Well, screw them; she was going to get her information about and from this houshi one way nor another.

Kagome's life was possibly at stake, and she wasn't going to allow any village get in her way. Kagome was like her sister, no one would ever hurt her in ways she didn't wish to be injured with her around; no, if Kagome didn't want it then she wouldn't be hurt. Probably the only reason she ever-allowed Inuyasha to injure her sister's feelings. Kagome allowed it. Well, Kagome wasn't here to tell her whether she wanted to die, or not, so she was going to find this blasted man and then she was going to find these blasted caves and shrines, hopefully finding her sister in the process. Anyone who got in her way would simply be tossed aside.

After listening to the snickering, the growling, the snarling about ningen being within their precious village; after watching them sneer, stare, glare, and give them any type of cold look, Sango was finally through with simply trying to be polite. She was a taijiya, and though they were said to be the enemy of youkai they only hunted them whenever they terrorized thoughs weaker than they were. She had even worked with a few youkai, not including Kirara in that category, since the neko was always at her side. However, she'd had enough with this, and her hand fisted, before she shot it out when a younger youkai male began walking passed them, obviously trying to merely ignore them.

The boy gave quite a start when she'd pulled him close enough to make him see she meant business. He looked like he'd piss himself if she frightened him anymore than she already had, and she nearly shot him a disgusted glance; she held that back, however. The bag the boy had been carrying fell from his hands, those clawed fingers coming up to dig into her armor, while the deer-skinned water bag—she'd concluded it to be thus after glancing down at it—lost its contents, the water turning the ground to mud underneath her feet. She noticed that Miroku, and many of the youkai around them, were now staring at her as she stared down her nose at the small boy. _Strange, though_, she thought, _this boy doesn't look youkai… hm._

"Boy," she said, her tone even and clear. Her voice demanded an answer, and she saw the strange boy's eyes widen a little, before he shrank away from her.

"Y-yes?" he muttered, obviously frightened beyond belief. Miroku sighed, glancing at the strange looking hat on top of the boy's head, before back at the boy's face. Strange, but the boy seemed to look more like Inuyasha than a full youkai. Perhaps he was half? But why was he in a full-youkai village, then?

Her tone turned sweet, pretty almost, "What is your name?" She didn't know why she asked this question, but the boy seemed different from the others around her. Hell, he almost looked like he'd make a good apprentice, and the Gods knew she needed to take in one if she planned to continue her taijiya line, to once again strengthen the Taijiya Clan.

He lowered his eyes, whispering, "K-Kin."

Sango nodded, before replying, "I am Sango, Kin. You are to address me as Sango-_sama_, is that understood?"

"Y-yes," he shuddered, trying to shrink further away, but her hand tightened on the front of his haori, pulling him closer. He gulped, wondering what his master would think if he found him in this situation.

"Yes, what?" Sango hissed. "Kin?"

"Yes, Sango-sama," he gasped. He'd never met a taijiya before, but already he didn't like her, and he almost went to claw at her face, but stopped himself. Who knew what this woman was carrying. She might be able to slice him a new one, while chopping his head away from his shoulders. He would fail his master that way… just like he was doing now. He was sure to get a whipping later on, a painful whipping.

"Good," Sango nodded. "Now, you're going to give me some information, Kin. You are to answer as quickly as you can, or… well, we'll see once it happens, won't we? Do you understand that, Kin?" You needed to be forceful in situations like this, though she knew she was over doing it just a bit. Hell, it was just a kid; even Inuyasha would have told her that. However, she had around sixty youkai ready to take her head should she not display that she could and would use her abilities to take down half their village before they managed to even bring her to her knees, well, these youkai would attack her before she had time to blink.

He nodded, saying, "Y-yes, Sango-sama."

"Excellent," Sango said. "Now, tell me, Kin, do you know anything about a local houshi who knows the current caves and shrines to contact the Gods? We were told that he was within a village a few miles away from the one we got the information from. They say that he lives on a small hillside not to far outside of the village, but I have not seen anything like that."

Kin's eyes widened, "You speak of Ryuji-sama. He is our current houshi. His hut is hidden with magic from the eyes of those who are not born here."

"Then how do I speak with this Ryuji?" Sango growled. "Especially if I cannot see his hut and I cannot find the door? Tell me, Kin, before I do something you will never forget." She couldn't believe this. They'd come all this way, and she couldn't visit this stupid man because his hut was hidden from anyone who didn't live there. She wanted to pulverize something because of this, but she forced herself not to harm the boy within her grasp, merely pulling him closer until he was staring straight into her eyes, his own wide and frightened.

"I-I-I… ah," Kin whimpered.

"Yes, Kin? What is it you could do for me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes for the affect. She almost felt bad for the boy, since she hadn't really wanted to do such things to him. Kagome was more important at this moment, though. Kagome was what she needed to be thinking about, even though the boy looked almost perfect for her apprentice. Being at least part youkai would be an added bonus, but what was with that straw hat he was wearing?

"I-I, uh, I-I c-c-cou-ld g-go get R-Ryuji-s-sama," he shuddered. His claws sank a little deeper into her skin, and he noticed that she didn't even flinch. He wished he could be that strong. No, though. He'd been raised to be frightened, scared, and terrified of anything that seemed out of reach. This woman was so different, and he wished almost silently that she were his mistress, instead of his current master. It was a shame that she was a ningen, though she gave off a youkai spirit.

Dropping the boy, she watched as he hit the ground, his hat flying off his head. He stiffened, but she hissed, "Get up. Go get me this man you call Ryuji, Kin, now."

"Y-yes, Sango-sama," he said, covering his head. He raced through the massive amounts of youkai, before going to find Ryuji, who he knew to be in his hut at this time. Once he found the hut he quickly went inside and told the elder what had happened, before the houshi gave him another straw hat and followed him back to the taijiya and her houshi friend. Ryuji was the only one who actually knew his master's dark secret, but he was sure that everyone else knew it now, since his first hat had fallen from his head earlier.

Sango and Miroku watched as a youkai walked behind the boy named Kin, before they came to a stop before them. The youkai-houshi bowed, his gray eyes staring at them, yet seeming to stare through them. This didn't bother either of them, and it was Miroku that stepped forward, saying, "Ohayo, Ryuji-sama."

"Ohayo, houshi," Ryuji replied, dipping his head. He turned to the female, "Taijiya. What is it I can do for you? Young Kin here says that you have come in search of me, or that's what I've concluded from his quick speaking."

Sango moved forward, "Yes. We were told that you knew of the areas current caves and shrines that someone could speak with either the ningen Gods, or the animal Gods."

Ryuji gave them a confused look, before asking, "Why would you need to know of these places, young taijiya? I do not understand. But I suspect that you have your reasons, since you are currently standing in the middle of a youkai village without even the slight scent of fear surrounding you. You are very brave, or very foolish." Ryuji watched as the taijiya shifted on her feet, glancing around the group of youkai obviously thinking he'd need their help, as she sized them up. It was obvious the woman had done things like this before, and he was slightly amazed that she wasn't even fazed by the large around of youkai currently surrounding them.

"Our miko friend went missing. A hanyou we know and travel with told us that he had not smelled her death when he came upon the battle site she'd been at but a few minutes before. However, her scent suddenly disappeared and he was not able to track it, only tell that she'd defeated her youkai attacker, somehow slicing him to pieces. We are now searching for her, and think that she might have found, or stumble upon a cave or shrine to worship and receive healing from the Gods," Miroku replied. "We are not of this area, so we do not know of the current locations."

Another youkai in the background spoke up, "But it was a hanyou who told you this. Perhaps your miko friend is already dead. What will you do when you find her body?"

"We shall give her the proper burial," Sango replied. "Kagome deserves that."

"Kagome?" Ryuji asked. "Kagome, as in the Shikon Miko, Kagome? Guardian of the Shikon no Tama; the one who destroyed Naraku when he walked the land?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded.

The same youkai from before snorted, "What is so special about a miko?"

Ryuji turned upon them, hissing, "I will hear nothing but respect spoken about Kagome-sama. Do you understand?"

The others bowed their heads, obviously respecting Ryuji more than anything else. A few even answered him with a couple of 'yes's. Sango noticed, this, before a youkai stepped through the crowd, his presence telling her that he was probably the head of the village. He glared around them, the others moving away, before he laid his eyes on them, narrowing them in disgust.

"Ryuji-sama," he growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, Taro-sama. These people were merely asking for my help in finding their missing friend. I do not believe that it is something that needs to be handled with anything but patience, perhaps a little frustration," Ryuji replied, dipping his head. He noticed how the ningen bowed as well, obviously noticing that this man was high in status inside their village.

"Very well," Taro replied. "Where is Kin? I told the boy to get me some water from the well some time ago."

Kin stepped out from behind Ryuji, moving forward. He moved in front of Taro, saying, "Forgive me, Taro-sama. I was merely helping taijiya-sama when she asked for me to find Ryuji-sama for her. I'm afraid I dropped the water you asked for…" He bowed until he was on his knees, his forehead resting against the ground. He nearly winced when he felt Taro's foot settle onto his head, pushing him down into the ground.

"Insolent boy!" Taro growled. "I tell you to do one simple thing and you end up dropping perfectly cleansed water onto this unholy ground. Who do you think you are?"

Sango glanced between the two of them, noticing the resemblance they had. The second hat that Kin was wearing fell away and he noticed the ears pointing up on top of his head. Her eyes widened as she realized actually what was happening here. They were related, Taro was Kin's father, but his mother was ningen, therefore making Kin hanyou. How dare the full-youkai, what she'd concluded to be some type of tori-youkai, treat his own child that way? Unless no one else noticed that they were related to one another. From the look in Ryuji's eyes, though, he knew, but he knew that he couldn't say anything without getting himself hurt as well.

Moving forward, as Kin said, "I'm sorry, Taro-sama. Forgive me" Sango moved until she was standing next to the hanyou boy. Once there she leaned down, noticing that Taro had decided to ignore her. However, when she yanked the boy out from under his foot, and up onto his feet, the full-youkai stumbled backwards, glaring at her.

He turned his question to her, "Who do you think you are, taijiya? This is my village, you have no right to go against any of my punishment."

She dusted the boy off, seeing him shake a little as she did. "I'm afraid, Taro," she skipped the formalities with him, not deeming him worthy enough to be called 'sama', "that I cannot allow you to do such things to this hanyou when it was I that caused him to drop this water onto this ground. You have no right to punish this boy for my doings."

"Hanyou?" she heard a few say, obviously having not noticed. It was clear that the male before her had covered the ningen scent on the boy so well that the youkai nose couldn't sense it. Or perhaps there were just so many youkai within the area that they passed up the scent of anything else. Either way, she was not going to allow this boy to be hurt, even if he were merely a hanyou child.

"I see," Taro said, watching as the taijiya knelt down.

"However, Taro," Sango glanced up, "I can also not allow you to punish me, either. From what I have seen this boy is your offspring—"

Many youkai began whispering; obviously noticing what she had now that it had been mentioned. Taro glanced this way and that, before growling, "What? This boy? Ha. I would never sire such a child."

"—and you, Taro, have been mistreating him. I have also noticed that he is the only hanyou within this village, and in order to cleanse your '_holy'_ village, I'm going to take this boy with me. I do hope you can understand that, Taro," Sango said, seeing the boy gasp at her. She stood once more, turning to the houshi, saying, "I believe it would be best if you came to us, instead."

Ryuji nodded, "Where is your campsite?"

"A few miles east of here," Miroku said.

Nodding again, Ryuji said, "I shall come before nightfall. I should be able to smell your neko friend, along with your own scents wherever you are located. I do hope that Kagome-sama is still alive by then."

"Thank you," Sango said. She turned to the boy, softly saying, "Come now, Kin, we must be off."

Many of the youkai muttered amongst themselves as they passed, Kin walking close to Sango's side, glancing back a few times to see his master, his father, clench his hand at his side, before hissing at another youkai to get him the water he wanted. He watched as the youkai's eyes turned toward him, the fire within them telling the young hanyou that this was far from over, and that the youkai was going to have a field day when he found them again. Hopefully his new mistress would be able to handle such a powerful being.

OOo

"So, you didn't get any information? And you brought back a boy around the age of twelve simply because his father was going to beat him?" Inuyasha eyed Sango for a moment, before deciding it was best not to ask anything else. The woman was bandaging a burn that the boy had across his upper arm, taking his silly straw hat off his head and flinging it to the side, before pushing the boy down when he tried to go after it.

"Ryuji-sama promised to come to us before nightfall in order to give us the information," Miroku sighed.

"Yes," Sango agreed. "Besides, that stupid youkai was going to crush this boy's head if I didn't do anything. I could see it in his eyes. Kin should be grateful that I saved his life, and you, Inuyasha, should be grateful that I'm not against the idea of hanyou living within the world. Or have you forgotten that you yourself are hanyou?"

"Who could forget when they have to live a life like mine?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why? What's so hard about it, Inuyasha? You have Tetsusaiga, you have strength that ningen would love to have; yet you continue to complain. What was so hard about it in the first place? The fact that you have to travel with Kagome-chan and the rest of us, or that you have to continuously be told by your older brother—"

"_Half_-brother," he hissed.

"—that you're worthless. That you are not full-blooded; that you will never compare with your father; that you will never be able to wield the sword you carry properly," Sango snapped. "I'm sick of hearing it, Inuyasha. Do you think that our lives have not been hard? Well, I'm going to tell you that my life hasn't exactly been a pleasant one, either. So, why don't you quite trying to tell us about how much your life sucks and focus that energy into finding Kagome-chan?"

"Um, Sango-sama," Kin asked after a few moments of silence. He was almost afraid to break it, but the twisting of his lower regions told him that he needed to relieve himself, but his new mistress had a really strong grip on his arm. He wasn't sure if he was going to get away if he tried to go pee at this moment.

Turning her attention to him, she noticed that she was still holding onto his wrist. Sighing, she turned her head, before saying, "Yes, Kin?"

"Um, I—ah," he stumbled. "I have to—ah. You know," he glanced toward the trees, hoping she understood. He tensed, hoping that she'd let him go, and watched as she finally released him, nearly pushing him toward the forest, yelling something about coming straight back once he was done. Not that he would try to get away, he was sure the taijiya would hunt him down should he try.

"I believe it is best we simply wait for Ryuji-sama," Miroku finally said, "instead of fighting with one another. Perhaps that will give us the energy we need in order to sleep properly and look for Kagome-sama without fail."

Sighing, Sango nodded, "Yes, you're right, Miroku." She called to Kirara, watching as the small neko transformed into her larger form and came to lay behind her. Once there she leaned back into Kirara's soft fur, and decided that it was time she at least tried to sleep. She'd barely done so since Kagome's disappearance, and she knew that she'd need it for when they went out searching for her. She noticed that the others decided to merely allow her this, and she was slightly grateful toward them for it. She needed to sleep so badly.

When Kin returned, he sat close to his mistress, before closing his eyes. The houshi, and the kitsune were also sleeping, but he noticed that the other hanyou was staring at him. He lowered his gaze, telling himself it was rude to stare, but knew that the other hanyou continued to stare at him for some time before he merely turned his head. He almost asked him something, but decided against it, before closing his eyes once more. With that he began waiting until nightfall and it wasn't long before he noticed the change in the sky, even through his closed eyes.

oOo

She'd been asleep since the time he'd cleansed her; even through the bathing that he'd had one of his servants' give her. A mated female servant; his beast hadn't allowed him to even speak with a male servant about bathing her. It seemed that even though they were mated together because of a mistake the beast wouldn't allow anyone but them and Ryouta, his healer, to see her naked, or somewhat so. Either way, that got on his nerves, since the rest of him didn't want to spread her thighs and plunge into the delights a ningen female might bring upon him. No, which was exactly why he wouldn't think about it any longer than he had to.

Still, something inside of him was beginning to wonder why she was sleeping so long. Did ningen usually seep this long? Was there something about them that he didn't know? Or perhaps she was merely exhausted. Creatures usually slept longer than they usually did whenever they couldn't form enough energy to wake. Yes, that was probably it. He shouldn't even think about worrying, especially after he'd asked Ryouta if there was something wrong with her, and the healer had merely shaken his head, saying that there was nothing he could think of, unless she had a simple cold, which ningen seemed to be able to catch easily.

He knew she couldn't have this cold Ryouta had spoken of, though, for he'd seen her nearly an hour later, and she did not smell of any sickness. However, he pushed these thoughts away, glancing out the window. The sun had disappeared underneath the western mountains, and though he did not need sleep he would sleep for tonight. He never dreamed, his sleep was always restless, so he did not expect for him to when he move to his bed, but he would sleep nonetheless.

Standing from his desk, Sesshoumaru moved toward the door, opening it, before walking out. It did not take him long to move through the halls, nor did it take him long to find his way to his chambers. He still smelled his mate's scent inside, and pushed the door open, expecting to see her on the pillows. However, what he saw was not what he expected, and that was nothing. Nothing at all. He sniffed the air, expecting to at least smell her scent leaving the room, perhaps going out to the balcony and jumping, but her scent simply vanished.

The other occupants of the House of the Moon cringed when they heard the fierce roar of their lord, each one of them knowing exactly what their lord had bellowed, no matter where they were at that moment. They all heard the cry for her, all knowing from the quickly spreading news that Sesshoumaru had obtained a ningen mate, but none of them actually seeing her. What they did not understand was if she were ningen how had she gotten out, for someone would have seen her? For surely she had, since their lord had called out for her, asking everyone and everything that could understand his inu language where she was, what they had done with her.

No one knew, for she'd vanished into thin air.


	6. Vanished

**Kiba's Note: **Yes, I know what I said about not updating until I had 3 to 5 chapters done, but I needed to get responds to these before I could continue to type. I've recently got into also writing Naruto/Inuyasha Crossovers, though I haven't actually uploaded one. I have what three chapters done on it, but I promised that I will slow down on it and finish this fic, possibly _Breeding School_, and or _Escaping Imprisonment_ before I post it.

**OoO**

**Chapter Six – **_Vanished_

The sun sank from the sky, the darkness of the night reawakening hidden power, and the mind of a young woman. It triggered a reaction from her; her body beginning to glow with an eerie light, before it became so bright anyone who could have been inside the room would have been blinded twice over. Then it shrank away, back inside the body of the woman; but it was no longer the woman that they would have recognized, no, a different woman, a youkai female's body. Along with this change, it caused this woman's mind to being rising from the depths of sleep, but only just a bit, until she was almost conscious, yet at the same time, almost in the same state she'd been most of that day.

The darkness of night became thicker still, the room filling with it, before suddenly there was a twitch in the woman's hand. Her body seemed to understand that it had changed, while the semi-conscious part of her mind told her to sleep more, wait for the one who'd taken care of them to return to them. It was then that the darkness seemed to weave around her covered body, the thin yukata barely keeping out the cold that crept inside the pillows and sheets surrounding her, before it seemed to search for an opening in her yukata and swept inside. The cold air didn't know that the youkai female's body was built to withstand any type of chill, however, thus it did not know that it was merely making her more comfortable. Only the darkness kept her mind from wandering back into the depths of sleep.

Without warning her eyes snapped open, their dark blue depths quickly adjusting to the darkness around her. Though most of her mind was still shut down, nearly unusable at the moment, she looked about the room, her lips opening in a small gasp, as a name seemed to form on the fog that formed before her parted lips. The name of the man who'd saved her. Or, at least that's what she'd concluded when she'd awoken earlier, his face close to hers, before she fell into the land of sleep once more.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. She sat up, the left shoulder of the yukata falling from her body, before she reached up to gently pull it onto her shoulder once more. The sleeping yukata fell into shreds when she removed her hand, and she looked down to find that claws once more adorned her fingers. It was then she remembered that she was no ordinary ningen girl, but a youkai female until a curse, and whenever her energy was used nearly to the full extent in her ningen form she was not able to transform once night fell. Her energy had returned completely, and she sensed something more, something that she could not quite name, since it was most unknown to her at the moment.

Why had Sesshoumaru saved her? Was he merely taking pity on her? But, then there was that lick that she remembered blessing her forehead. Surely he had not done that of his own accord—she'd always known him to be cold and distant, but perhaps there was more to Sesshoumaru, there had to be. Then again, it could have been an imposter, some doragon merely using his outer appearance in order to take advantage of her state, since it was well known that almost any woman would fall prey to such beauty in this time. Well, she wasn't of this time and she wasn't going to be placed into such trickery. Yet, deep down she knew there was nothing like that happening, and the scent in the room told her so. However, she was only partly awake, and could not have noticed these things even if she tried.

These thoughts continued to plague her, before she stood, the sheets falling around her, before her taller frame stumbled forward. She was only slightly taller than she had been in her ningen form, but that did not bother her as her eyes glanced about within the room, catching sight of a small indent in the wall, almost unnoticeable. Her superior eyes saw it, though, and from she knew of this time it was probably a closet area once the sliding door was slid into the wall. She stumbled toward the door, her mind not completely controlling her actions as she moved forward—one of the many reasons why her usually graceful form swayed on the spot, stumbling about like an idiot unable to walk.

Her ears heard the sound of someone walking toward the room, as she laid her hand onto the sliding door. Her mind instantly clicked with the idea of some type of youkai merely using Sesshoumaru's form to get at her someway. Her wounds were gone, but her side seemed to throb a bit whenever she moved, almost as if she'd clawed at her own flesh, and knowing her current state of mind she probably had. It would also explain the sudden slashes in the side of her yukata. Hearing the sound come closer, she stumbled toward the source of the moonlight, the balcony window.

She moved through the curtain like material, before she came to a barrier. Her eyes narrowed at it, before she smirked a little bit. The darkness surrounded her, and with her energy completely intact she closed her eyes and allowed it to engulf her. The sound of boots against a wooden floor caused her to open her eyes, both glowing with an inner fire. Her power crept over her own skin with speed unknown to man, before she was slightly smirking, knowing that within moments after her escape _Sesshoumaru_ would walk right into the room. After all, she could move through solid objects in her shadow form, and the barrier only touched the top of the stone balcony.

It looked as if a completely black figure stood in the moonlight at that moment, before suddenly the black figure began to melt, almost like ice placed near a brightly burning fire. Within moments the blackness was covering a good amount of the flooring, before it suddenly began shrinking away, almost as if it were never there. Once gone, however, it appeared below the balcony, and even though she was in her shadow form she heard the cry of the taiyoukai. If she had been completely awake she would have asked why he was calling for his mate, asking where she was, but for now she was merely trying to get to safety, since she wasn't sure if she was safe where she had been.

And with that Kagome made her great escape. She seemed to vanish into thin air.

oOo

The red in his eyes darkened, his mind thinking over the many possible types of youkai that could have hidden their scent, flown in, and snatched her up because those stupid servants couldn't keep their mouths closed. Well, they would get what was coming to them, because he could tell, just through their blood link, that she was still semi-unconscious, probably having not noticed that she'd been taken yet. However, these thoughts came to a halt almost instantly, his mind telling him something that he'd nearly forgotten: there was a barrier around his chambers—no one could get through it, since it was made by his own poison being dug into the stone.

Turning his eyes toward the barrier, he felt his beast reside within him, the animal whimpering at the loss of their unexpected mate. She was still their mate, though, and he guessed that gave the animal a reason to wish to keep her close, perhaps dabble in her female delights in order to create pups'. He'd once heard that a powerful miko could give birth to full-youkai pups', but that was merely a legend told for many centuries, and never had a priestess willingly mated with a youkai. The bond had to be willingly made, or the mark would not set, and pups' could not be produced through the bond. No, for the female body would repel against them, destroying the new life growing within them, for the un-set mark told that female's body that the pup was not something it wanted. Even a ningen's body would get rid of the growing child, simply because they had been forced into the mating, instead of agreeing to it.

No, never had a priestess willingly accepted a youkai's mark… until her. Her body had accepted his blood, which accepted his bond, which accepted the right to be his mate, to be whole only with him. Even though she had been on the brink of death, she had accepted the position of a youkai's mate subconsciously, and it almost made him wonder who she was, exactly. Almost.

But he knew that was not entirely true, for if he did not wish to know about her he would not have continued to wonder about her. He wanted to know why, out of all the ningen he'd ever met, only she and Rin were ever kind to him, ever wishing to merely see him, instead of something else. Even that ningen woman who'd claimed she'd loved him—he could not remember her name, no, only that she'd played a flute on the day that an army of ningen had come to try and slay him, Inuyasha having taken his arm not long before that—had not truly loved him. No, she'd loved him because of his youkai beauty, not the fact that he was Sesshoumaru, but for the way he looked on the battlefield. Rin, even his mate, was different, because they saw through the beauty and the coldness, and saw Sesshoumaru, nothing more. He had to wonder what brought this change on inside these two ningen girls', for he'd never seen it anywhere else.

This brought him to another little fact he'd never thought about the miko before. Her dress and her speech were both very odd. He, himself, knew one other language; one his father had taught him in order to trade with people on the continent. He knew that she spoke his language, but she knew so many different words that sometimes caught him off guard, most of which made her seem more intelligent than anyone else he knew. She used that form of their language almost as if she'd been speaking it all her life, and it seemed almost foreign to him, like something he'd never heard before, but knew well. Then there was her dress—that enticing little skirt that she'd once wore before they'd suddenly disappeared, almost like she'd lost them, instead of them being ripped from her, he hadn't caught sight of them when he'd found her. He'd never seen anything like it, and it led him to believe that she was from another country, possibly a part of the continent he'd never been to, never seen. It would also explain why she spoke so differently than anyone he'd ever met, even though it was their language, since he'd seen others from other countries who'd spoke their language but spoke so differently.

He moved toward the barrier, his stance ridged with anger, as he sniffed around in the air around the barrier. Her scent did not go passed the barrier, he could tell, but there was no other way that she might have escape, unless she'd stumbled upon the washroom. However, her scent was strongest inside his chambers, and he knew that it would have traveled lightly into the other rooms, which meant that she'd been in this room before she'd vanished. But how? How had she gotten away without anyone noticing, _how_?

Perhaps she was merely playing with him, trying to mess with his head because she hated him for bringing her into this position. However, as he searched for her with his mind he could tell that though her scent seemed to only reside within the room she had somehow gotten away; perhaps with help, or maybe without it. Either way, her mind was further away from his than he would have liked, and he turned his face so that he could see the spot he'd placed her upon after her wash. Turning from the balcony, telling himself that he'd search for her soon, he moved toward the pillows, his face set like stone.

Without knowing exactly why, Sesshoumaru reached his only hand out, grabbing onto the yellow piece of fabric he saw among the blue and black plush pillows and sheets. It had been apart of her yukata, and he narrowed his eyes at it, before trying to crush the thin material in his hand. It had been cut by something far sharper than he'd kept near the girl—he had his own reasons for not placing anything sharper than a quill within the room while he had yet to tell her that she was his mate, thus he would not allow her to leave or kill herself—, and he knew that she did not have claws. This led him to believe that something, perhaps a youkai who could go through solid objects, had come and taken her, and now she was slightly awake within their embrace. Whoever dared would die at his hand when they found him, for it was obvious the person did not know that she was his mate, therefore he could track her mind with his own. No, the youkai had probably come into his chambers hoping that he was there, hoping to murder him in his sleep, but found the girl, and took her because… well, she was within his chambers. The damn youkai probably thought she was to be his whore, which would explain the reason for her abduction.

His eyes turned to slits, anger burning within their depths as he stood. He did not wear his armor in the privacy of his home simply because no one had dared to attack the House of the Moon since he'd become lord of the Western Lands—not that he needed his armor, he could easily protect himself whenever he decided not to wear it. He did not wear his traditional robes that he wore whenever he patrolled the Western Lands, but a black kimono with his family's symbol of heritage upon the back, a few other designs on the bottom of his hakama. Once he was at full height, he closed his eyes, promising whoever took his mate a painful and slow death, before his eyes opened once more, the promise burning beneath the cold hatred which had formed within his eyes long ago.

The piece of her yukata was still within his hand, and he clenched his fingers around it. With a swift movement he tucked the piece into his obi, and turned toward the barrier. No one would dare question why he left, and no one would try to stop him, he knew that and liked it so. He would have normally called a manservant to come and dress him in his traditional robes, before being placed into his armor, but for today he merely switched his eyes to a wooden piece of furniture, one which he'd gotten from a merchant on the continent. Inside it were his swords, and he moved toward it, quickly opening it and pulling out both his Tokijin and his Tenseiga, knowing that both might be needed.

With both swords at his side, Sesshoumaru turned toward the barrier and simply allowed his feet to push off the ground, instantly going through the barrier and flying out toward the courtyard. When he touched ground he ran forward, and once he came close to the gates he merely jumped over them instead of waiting for them to open. His eyes watched the forest, while his mind listened for his mate, wondering who this other youkai was, for they'd moved far very quickly, almost too quickly for any type of youkai he knew other than his own breed.

The guards who watched him go bowed their heads, clenching their hands in fear at the thought of what would happen to the person who'd not only gotten passed them, but taken Lord Sesshoumaru's new mate. They all knew of Lord Sesshoumaru's strength and all of them were quite thankful that they were on his side, instead of the youkai who'd taken her. This was quite simple, and easy to explain: they knew that Lord Sesshoumaru would rip this youkai to shreds, possibly bring him back to life, and do so again, before he got tired and merely melted the bastard into a bubbling pile of green goo. Beneath that they merely wished for his, and his mate's, safe return, though they knew not why they even thought such about a ningen girl… even if she were Lord Sesshoumaru's mate.

They had another question, as well: how had a youkai gotten by them? Or perhaps their lord's mate simply vanished? How could that be, though?

oOo

Just as the sun sank beneath the western horizon he scented a youkai within the area. He glanced toward the path that was not far through the trees, noticing that there was someone holding a lantern not far, traveling for them. Now he knew that a youkai would not need a lantern, and he grasp Tetsusaiga's hilt, moving into a kneeling position, also able to strike from it as well should the person try anything out of the ordinary. However, before the person got close enough for him to see anything the hanyou boy near him spoke up, causing his grip to slip before the youkai-houshi moved through the last line of trees to their campsite.

Kin's ears turned to the side, his nose sniffing the air, before he watched Inuyasha get into a battle stance. He'd seen them many times before, having watched some of the men of his father's village teach their sons' and daughters' different ways to protect themselves and kill others. He watched as Inuyasha got ready to attack whoever came through the trees, and quickly said, "It is merely Ryuji-sama!"

Miroku looked up, his eyes opening from his meditation when the sound came through to him. He watched as the youkai-houshi came toward them, giving a single bow before coming to sit before them. He noticed that Sango had also risen from her sleep, coming to sit near the fire, which was where Ryuji had decided to seat himself. Standing, Miroku moved away from his tree, before coming to sit near the fire as well, watching as Inuyasha did the same.

Ryuji nodded to them, saying, "I must apologize, I believe I said I'd be here before nightfall. However, Taro-sama held me up for some time while I was searching for," he a scroll from inside his haori sleeve, "this."

Inuyasha lifted his lip in a snarl, "Yeah, you should be apologizing! Kagome could be dead because of you!" He knew that he was being a little harsh, but it was Kagome, he could not help it. If Kagome were dead when he found her he'd need someone's throat to rip out because of it, and this youkai looked like just the guy.

Ryuji sighed, closing his eyes, before nodding. "Yes, let us hope that Kagome-sama has been able to hold out for this long. I have heard many things about the gentle miko, and all of them are about a gentle, kind, merciful, forgiving miko who does not care what you are, as long as you are apart of this world. I do hope that she is alive, and if she is not then I hope to attend her burial ceremony when you put her to rest; I still hope it does not come to that, however." Opening his eyes he turned them upon Inuyasha, continuing in a stern voice, "However, pup, I will not be blamed for her death should she not be found alive. It was not I who attacked her, for I was taught never to strike a woman who has given nothing but kindness to those around her."

Sango shifted her eyes to Inuyasha, watching the ire rise within the hanyou. Taking in Ryuji's words, and knowing they'd affect Inuyasha, she quickly decided to add something else to Ryuji's words. "Yes, Inuyasha. Ryuji-sama is right; it is not his fault that Kagome is missing, so do not blame him."

Miroku nodded, "None of us are at fault for Kagome's disappearance—we should not lay blame on anyone."

"Well said," Ryuji replied.

Kin, now having the smaller form of Kirara in his lap, asked, "Um, did you bring the map, Ryuji-sama? I remember seeing it once, but you have many scrolls within your hut." He patted the neko on the head, listening to her soft 'mew', while she rubbed her head into his clawed hand. He smiled when the older houshi laughed, nodding toward him.

"Yes," Ryuji said. "Yes, that I do! However, I did manage to find the recent drawing of the surrounding area. It is all here." He held up the scroll, "I do hope that this helps you. There are many mountains around this area, and it will become very dark when the lunar eclipse takes hold of the moon."

"There's going to be a lunar eclipse tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, who cares?" Inuyasha snapped. He jumped to his feet, and marched over to the youkai-houshi, holding his hand out. "Give us the scroll and be on your way, old man," he said.

Ryuji held it out, but snatched it back when the hanyou tried to take it. Watching him, he said, "I wish to know the fate of Kin first, if you don't mind? I was, after all, his tutor for many years, since his father would not allow anyone else in our village to know of his hanyou blood. Taro-sama believed that everyone would accept his son should he be well educated in not only the art of fighting, but writing and reading, as well. He is not some simple street urchin, and I wish to know his fate."

Miroku coughed, "I believe Sango would be able to tell you that. However, would you be kind enough to tell me how you know there's going to be a lunar eclipse when the night has only just begun?"

"I am youkai, houshi," Ryuji replied. "I have been alive many years, thus I have memorized some things. The lunar eclipse happens every so often, as does a solar, but for some reason I get this tingling feeling whenever its going to take affect. I believe it is because I have such a fondness of the moon that I hate to see it completely disappear, even for only a few moments.

"I've never liked the new moon, either," he added, frowning slightly.

"Ah," Miroku nodded.

Sango, after listening, watched the youkai-houshi's eyes turn toward her. Smiling, she said, "I plan to make Kin my apprentice. In order to keep the Taijiya Clan going I must have an apprentice, and when he or I have children we must train them in the arts, possibly taking on another apprentice ourselves. Kin is perfect for the position, and I plan to teach him everything I know."

Ryuji smiled, "I see. I hope that his training goes well. It is a good fate for anyone."

Sango nodded, watching the youkai stand tall once more.

"I must be off, I'm afraid," Ryuji sighed. "Taro-sama will expect me back in time, and I shall not disappoint him. I pray for Kagome-sama's safe return to you, and hope to receive word of her health once you have found her."

"We would be happy to send word, Ryuji-sama," Miroku said.

Inuyasha snorted, turning his eyes toward the quickly changing sky. "Yeah, yeah. That's enough already," he growled. "Give me the scroll so that we can look for Kagome. Any longer and… and… and," he snarled, nearly having to rip his eyes away from the sky as the stars seemed to move and create Kagome's face before him. He hated it so much, he didn't want to think about what might have happened to her, especially when he'd saw her image turn away, some unknown youkai in the background waiting for her to come to him.

Ryuji gave them the scroll, before turning to return to the village he lived in. Silently he prayed over and over again for the miko. He had not told them, but he also had a son. His son lived with his mother, far, far away from him, deep into the Northern Lands, but every once in a while came down to visit him. Before Naraku's death his son gave him a visit, and told him of a miko who'd found him after he'd been attacked by another youkai male, one that merely wished to battle from bloodlust. His son had lost, and lay dying before a miko, her hanyou companion, and their three other friends came upon them. The miko nursed his son back to health, and he fell in love with her even though he knew nothing about her but her name and her quest. He wished for Kagome's safe return because she had been the miko who his son loved, and he wished silently for his son's happiness, though he knew that Kagome would probably not choose his son from the way his son described the look she had once sent toward the hanyou when he disappeared one night.


	7. Listen

**Chapter Seven – **_Listen _

Miroku turned away from watching the youkai-houshi walk away from them, focusing his gaze onto Inuyasha, who'd been the one to take the scroll. He watched as hanyou, also watching as Ryuji walked bath toward the path, reaching down to grab the lantern he'd placed within a small bare piece of land between the trees. His eyes shifted from Inuyasha and landed upon the sleeping Shippo. He smiled at the young kitsune, knowing that he'd be happy to know that they'd found someway of finding the places Kagome might be at the moment. It was amazing that the kitsune found a way to sleep after all the trouble Inuyasha had putting him to sleep in the first place, but once he was out, there was no getting him back up.

Blinking, Kin looked over toward Sango, before whispering, "You're truly going to train me to be a taijiya, Sango-sama?"

"Yes," Sango said, giving him a slight smile. "Do you find that pleasing, Kin?"

The hanyou nodded a few times, before flinging himself into her arms before he knew what he was doing exactly. Tears fell from his eyes, knowing that it was a far better life than he would have gotten with his father. He would be able to help those who needed him, even though their would be those who wished him dead simply because he was hanyou—as a taijiya, though, he would be able to defend himself far better than if he stayed with his father, his old master. "Yes, yes! Thank you; thank you," he cried.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, before saying, "Come on, ya guys! Quite fooling around, already. We've finally got the fucking map; you just need to find these stupid caves and shrines! Then we'll find Kagome and there will be nothing to worry about anymore!" He sounded so confidant that they'd find her that he didn't even realize that he doubted it himself at this moment. Even if he found her dead he simply wished to know that she'd tried to survive, she'd tried to stay in the world of the living with him, and she wanted to be with him, even though she no longer could until he died.

Miroku, though knowing by Inuyasha's eyes that the hanyou did not believe most of his words, nodded. "Yes, we should begin looking right away. It doesn't matter if there is going to be a lunar eclipse, nor that it is one of the darkest nights I've seen in my years. All that matters at this moment is finding Kagome, and in order to do that we must begin as soon as possible, for Kagome might have healed enough to look for help by now and moved from her current location."

"That is enough, Kin," Sango said, before looking up at the others. She nodded toward them, agreeing with Miroku silently. Kagome might have gained enough strength to look for help somewhere other then where she was. Or she could be waiting for them to find her, her last bit of strength beginning to leave her before her soul drifted away from her body and into the light of Takamagahara. She wished it were the first one, but either way she would be glad to know that Kagome tried to survive, even though they might not find her still within the land of the living. For now she needed to put her mind to other things, like watching as her new apprentice nodded, removing his body from her own.

"Now," Miroku said. "Let us see the scroll, Inuyasha. I believe we'll be able to see it best in the light of the fire."

"Yeah, of course," Inuyasha replied, moving a bit closer to the fire. He gripped the scroll, pulling the seal off, before gripping the paper, and thrusting the rest away from his body. It moved through the air, unrolling as it went, before the end, a small piece of wood the paper was connected to, clattered against the ground. The scroll wasn't long, but when he pulled it back to bring it mostly into the light of the fire, he noticed that it was covered in brown paint, most of them forming shapes that he supposed were meant to be mountains, possibly hills. The villages were marked in black; the caves and shrines they wanted marked in red ink. Looking at it, he heard Miroku, Sango, and Kin move closer to the scroll, all of them trying to get a good look at the places they'd need to search. "Alright… um…?"

"We should search within a certain amount of area," Sango said. "I don't think Kagome could have moved that far away, so we should search within this area," she moved her hand across the scroll, showing them about a fifteen mile radius. Once she'd done that she glanced around, before allowing her hand to dip into the soft soil surrounding them. Bringing her hand back up, she lightly sprinkled it around the area she'd touched with her hand, marking it affectively for everyone to know where he or she would most likely find their lost friend.

"That is a very nice trick," Kin mumbled. "Sango-sama, how do you know Kagome-sama did not have move outside your estimation?"

"From the wounds she might have received, and the fact that she probably stumbled upon the place without realizing it was even there," Sango said. "Other than that, I'm not sure if Kagome-chan could or could not have moved outside this area. I hope not, though." She forced the doubt from her voice, nodding to Kin as he gave her a slightly saddened look, obviously understanding that she did not even believe they'd find Kagome alive after all this time. Only a God might be able to give her the ability to continue fighting until they found each other, since her own will might have given out by now.

Inuyasha himself nodded, before saying, "Here, I'll take these five caves. They'll be easiest for me to find in the dark. Miroku, you and Sango will take Kirara and check out these five shrines before we come back here and decide what to do from there. If she's not in any of these then we'll check the ones further out, before heading back here to see if anyone found anything. Understand?"

"Of course," Miroku said.

Sango turned to her apprentice, "Kin, you will stay here and watch over Shippo and the scroll. Should I find the scroll moved, or Shippo abducted I shall have your hide. You understand? You will get twenty slashes for either."

Gulping, Kin nodded, understanding that what Sango said would be done. It appeared that his slight happiness at being a taijiya apprentice wasn't going to last very long. He'd do as she said, though. He'd make Sango proud to have him as an apprentice, no matter what he had to do for her. Kin nodded again, watching as Inuyasha instantly took off into the forest, while his mistress and the houshi climbed atop the neko-youkai. Once they were gone, however, he turned his head down to look at the scroll again, and hoped that they found Kagome quickly, so that he could begin his training as soon as possible.

oOo

His feet barely touched the ground, his legs pumping to keep him in near flight as he continued to search for his mate. He listened with his mind, knowing that his mate was far ahead, and continuing to move. The youkai who'd taken her was smart, for they continued to move, instead of staying in one spot, knowing more in likely that he'd find her should they stay in one place for too long. He found this strange, since the person should want to take him on in combat, obviously trying to assassinate him. This youkai seemed to understand that he was going to rip him into millions of pieces once he found his mate, harmed or not.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, knowing that his mate had moved through the area. Only her scent marked the trees and other pieces of foliage, which led him to believe the youkai who'd taken her was hiding its scent. A good move, especially since he was usually able to detect even the smallest mistake that usually happened while the spell was in place. It appeared that this was no ordinary youkai. It did not matter to him, though; the youkai would die either way. He'd shred him or her to pieces, their blood splattering all over him before he reclaimed his mate, spread… whoa! Stop! _What?_

He continued to run, his nose never once picking up anything odd in the air, his body moving to catch up with the bastard who had an unfair advance of speed and having left before him. However, he turned slightly, his eyes taking in the trees, while he told himself that he was not going down that road with the miko wench. No, she might have been his mate, but he would never fall into a ningen's trap the way his father he. He did not care at the moment if she were everything he'd ever wanted, now he only thought about her race, what she was on the outside, instead of the inside. That would stop him from trying to act on his beast's impulse to spread the miko's thighs after he'd reclaimed her and mate within the blood spread across the ground; her would have been captor dying as they watched.

He would not be pushed, lied to, or tricked into anything! He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, King of the House of the Moon, current Inu no Taisho; no, he would not act upon his beast's stupid wish. He did not care how much his body heated at the idea, nor did he care that his beast cowered somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind, whimpering pitifully at the prize he would not allow it to have. He didn't understand its reaction at all, since it usually tried to fight against him, but it seemed that the animal understand that they both needed to except the miko for the production of pups' to actually take place. He did not approve, throughout his body would make him close to sterile while mating his mate, thus pups' would not be made… even if his beast tried and tried again, since he would be able to smell the shift in her scent when a pup was finally created.

Throwing his mind, metaphorically, from his current line of thought, wishing to no longer be apart of it. So, he turned his thoughts back to the topic he did wish to know about. His mate. Where she was, and who had her. That was what he wanted to know about. However, he needed to listen more, for in his small lapse of concentration the youkai who'd taken his miko managed to move further away from him. Mostly because his movement slowed, but now that he was no longer thinking of things that his beast wanted he focused on her, continuing the chase into the bitter cold of that night.

The darkness of the forest increased, the lunar eclipse beginning to take place. It was slow, but as Sesshoumaru swerved around trees, jumped over bushes, rivers, and many other obstacles, he took notice of the slight change, before the darkness seemed to thicken around him—it nearly seemed like it was touching him throughout the time that the lunar eclipse continued to take place. As his eyes adjusted to the newest change in the night, he took notice that the cold air around him seemed to increase, his mate's mind moving further away. It almost seemed that the strange youkai who'd taken her became faster as the night continued to increase, the lunar eclipse taking full form, the darkness covering the ground completely.

Picking up the pace, Sesshoumaru lowered his upper body closer to the ground in order to move more quickly through the thick amount of wind catching against him—not that it bothered him that much, the wind felt quite nice in fact. For now he wasn't concerned about the wind, though, but the mate that he told himself time and again he did not want. She was his mate, however, thus he would do all he could to protect her, even if it meant going against everything he'd ever said and save her from the youkai who'd captured her.

He needed to listen better in order to track her properly.

oOo

Tears streamed down his face as he asked them if they'd found anything. Both the taijiya and the houshi shook their heads, knowing from his tone of his voice that he had not found anything either. They knew that he was taking it really hard, since Inuyasha never cried for anyone—or that's how they'd always known him as. Both felt pity for him, knowing from the slight change in the sky that dawn would not be far off at this moment. That worried them, for Kagome was just gone, nowhere to be seen; it was like she'd simply vanished off the face of the Earth and each one of them was beginning to think the worst might have happened. A perfectly good reason as to why Inuyasha had this sudden change in his attitude, they supposed.

Kirara gave a soft 'mew' from his lap, as he gazed up at his mistress, wondering if the sadness would ever be taken out of her eyes again. He frowned, knowing that it would probably linger with her forever. He could sense her thoughts from merely knowing her mood, and he suspected that she no longer believed Kagome could be alive. "Sango-sama?" he asked.

Her hands clenched for a moment. "Y-y-yes, Kin?" she forced out, trying to ignore her current feelings. She needed to be strong; she would have her moments to mourn Kagome later, not now. She needed to be strong in front of the others, instead of turning into a ball of weeping flesh, her body shaking from her sobs. She needed to be strong for Kagome, even though she knew Kagome had barely any chance of being alive. Maybe some youkai had come by and ate her dying body while she couldn't defend herself; her body merely turning to ash because she was so intoned with nature; she fell into a river and floated away, drowning as she went—she needed to stop before she began hyperventilating.

"A-are you alright, Sango-sama?" Kin asked, frowning in concern. She'd taken him away from his master—no, his father—she'd given him something to look forward to, and he wanted her to be okay. He hoped that she was, since she seemed to have a strong connection with the miko Kagome. Perhaps they were sisters?

A single tear streaked down her face. "I will be fine, Kin, do not worry about me," Sango whispered. She turned her head as she watched the light begin covering the land, the sun beginning to rise over the eastern horizon. She wondered if Kagome was watching the sunrise as she was, or if she was watching them from Takamagahara, smiling down at them even though they were leaking such distress. She could imagine Kagome's smile to be sad, almost haunting, and yet happy to know that she no longer had to deal with any responsibility. She hoped that if that were true, then Kagome's next life would be happier than this one had been.

"O-oh, all right," Kin stuttered.

Miroku clenched his hand around his staff, his eyes closing in order to keep tears at bay. He knew that once alone he would not hold back, but at this moment he felt that he needed to hide what he felt. After all, he wasn't even sure if Kagome was well, and it hurt him deeper than he thought it would. He wasn't even sure if Sango's death would affect him this was, but Kagome was the first person to accept him, and after he'd tried to kidnap her, along with her bike. "I believe we should continue looking," he whispered, "perhaps we'll find something…" He knew he didn't sound as confident as he should have.

oOo

He was getting closer, so much closer. He could hear her thoughts almost, mostly her emotions, but he caught a few things from her mind while she was thinking. She seemed to be in a daze, yet she'd awakened most of the way, and he nearly snarled when he felt no distress from her. She should have at least been frightened by the fact that some unknown youkai had snatched her up, yet he could clearly feel that she was not by listening with his mind. However, he grinned when he felt her mind stop its continuing race away from him, suddenly stopping in one place, confusion racing through their link. Perhaps she'd finally realized she was not with him… or whomever she wished to be with—he really did not care as long as he retrieved her.

Sesshoumaru leapt over a bush, coming to a stop when he realized he was much closer to her than he'd thought. His eyes widened when he saw that she was merely leaning up against a tree. He shifted his eyes around to search for any type of hidden attack, any threat to him or his mate. When he got nothing, he sniffed at the air, tasting the faint trace of youkai, female youkai, but nothing more. After he was sure that there was no danger he turned his eyes upon the woman leaning against a tree. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing normally, obviously trying to make him think that she was not awake.

Stepping toward her in the sunlight, he asked, "Miko?"

Her eyes lifted a little, before she whispered, "Is that really you, Sesshoumaru?"

Almost confused, Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Yes. This Sesshoumaru would not allow anyone to pose as me. You have nothing to fear from me, miko."

Her eyes lowered, "That's hard to believe."

Frowning, the word leapt from his mouth, trying to comfort her as she shook. "You're my mate, no one shall hurt you, not even this Sesshoumaru." He watched as her head snapped up, the crescent moon on her forehead shining with a strange golden glow around the edges, her body shaking harder. She whimpered, suddenly doubling over as he raced to her side.

Her eyes snapped up to him, the dark blue depths flashing suddenly. Not red like a youkai's, but golden with blue flecks, though they were hard to see. Her hair began to whip around her like his own would when he was going into transformation, the black locks beginning to lighten. "Wh-what do you mean?" he heard her hiss, her mouth suddenly full of fangs.

"This Sesshoumaru mixed his blood with your own. Because I have no mate, and your body accepted me, you are now my mate. No one shall hurt you, miko, not while I am alive," he said, his tone the same as normal. "Now, tell me who took you from the House of the Moon, miko."

"N-n-no on-e," she whispered, leaning forward until her forehead was resting against the ground. Her body gave off a faint blue glow, and she wondered for a moment if she'd transform into her youkai form now that her blood had completely accepted Sesshoumaru's. She knew this because she could hear his concern, hear his upset at the fact that she didn't know who took her… all from merely listening to her head for once.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said. He watched as her body began glowing brighter, wondering if someone had cursed her while she was half dazed. Narrowing his eyes, he reached out, grabbing her shoulder, before asking, "K-Kagome?" He closed his eyes as the glow became to bright, and when he finally opened them again a golden haired demoness lay in her place, her face turned as she breathed deeply, trying to get air into her lungs. Listening, he knew that she was his mate, his miko.

"I-I… wh-what ha-happened?" Kagome growled, gripping her stomach. It was in knots, and she felt Sesshoumaru's hand turn her over onto her back, as she dealt with the pain inside her stomach. Her now golden eyes closed, the dark blue flecks spread throughout them while Sesshoumaru looked down at her in amazement, and something else she hadn't been able to name, even by listening in on his emotions.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru whispered, placing his hand on her face.

Her hand shot upward, "I-I m-m-must te-tell you s-something, Se-Sesshoumaru." She needed to tell him about the curse. It was only fair. He needed to know if they were now mates, especially since she knew he would not mate with a ningen, and she needed to take him in mind, soul, and _body_ in order to break the curse surrounding her.

Sesshoumaru covered her lips with his hand before she could continue. "No, not now," he listened to her whimper. "Quiet, mate. We shall return to the House of the Moon and have Ryouta help you through this… _change_. You can tell this Sesshoumaru whatever it is you need to once you're no longer in pain." He didn't know what made his tone so soft, but he stared in amazement at the fact that his wish had come true. She was now a demoness.

She was everything he wanted.

"M-my f-f-frr-frie-nds," she stuttered, gripping her stomach tighter before her claws etched into her skin, blood running over her hands. She felt the curse fighting this change, whatever had happened, and it confused her mind, and her body. Her miko side was trying to fight against it, even though she couldn't do many things with it.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru replied, "We shall stop should we pass them. Other than that, you will not see your _friends_ again until I say you may."

"B-but," blood slipped from her lips, coating her chin and some of her neck. "T-th-ey w-ww-will t-think I-I a-a-am d-d-ead…"

Frowning, Sesshoumaru lifted her. "My mate shall have her one wish," he said. "I will not spend much time in the presence of the half-breed, however."

"Y-yes," she whispered, gripping his kimono.

Beginning to walk, Sesshoumaru noticed that she calmed a bit. Probably from being in such close proximity with him, since it was his blood running through her veins. "You will not, however, tell them who you are until we find a way to explain this, mate. You shall treat Inuyasha much like I would, is that understood?" he growled, watching as she gave a slight nod of her head. At least she was going to do as he said when it came to this—he wasn't sure how long he could stand, Inuyasha.


	8. Meeting

**Chapter Eight – **_Meeting _

She raced through the forest, something telling her that she needed to continue to move. Her mind was not in her full control, and she felt like she was slightly dazed, instead of alert and moving. Her feet almost seemed to drag beneath her, touching the ground as her demonic aura spread out in search of a hiding place that she could easily hide herself completely from whatever it was she was running from. Surely she was running from something? She usually forgot a couple of things whenever she used her shadow form, but she remembered that she was being chased by something, but the name of the male escaped her at the moment. Almost like she was running from herself, since she knew not what she was truly doing at the moment.

Her feet touched the ground again, pushing herself off before she flipped through the air. Once her feet touched the ground once more she turned, and felt whatever was chasing her come closer to her. It pushed her forward, her legs pumping quickly and powerfully causing others to see nothing but a flash of color as the air began to change around her. She was more concerned about whatever was after her, though, and she turned her head to see if it was close enough for her to see when she caught sight of a flash of silver off in the distance. It reminded her of something, before it clicked into her mind, her mind awakening completely.

_I was injured. I remember that, _she thought, _but what happened next? I don't remember anything, except waking up to find something, someone, leaning over me. Who was it? Silver hair… Inuyasha? No. No, that wasn't it. Who else has silver hair? Lets see, Hojo is in another time; no one but Inuyasha inside our group has silver hair; Kouga certainly doesn't; Naraku?… no. It could be, though, couldn't it? He does change shape after all. No, no, it was not Naraku. Who else has? Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru has silver hair! Wait… that's it, Sesshoumaru was the one who I remember seeing!_

Shaking her head, her eyes cast a glance toward the sky, noticing how the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. She slammed her feet into the ground, bringing herself to a stop within moments. She glanced back to find the silver blur still moving toward her, and glanced toward the sky once more. If it were Sesshoumaru then he'd come right before she transformed back into her ningen form, and she wasn't sure if he should know of her secret. No one within this ancient era knew her secret, but it was a heavy burden with only her knowledge of it.

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head. Sesshoumaru would not come to know of her secret unless she told it to him. She snapped her fingers, the shadows leaping up around her. They wrapped around her body, creating a sort of shell of her ningen form until the sun rose completely and the curse took affect. When the shell became solid she moved quickly with youkai speed to place herself next to a tree, trying to make herself seem like she'd been placed there, before a strange feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and she shifted herself uncomfortably. She didn't understand what the feeling was, but as the sun began rising higher, peeking over the eastern horizon, the feeling seemed to twist tighter, before she tried to shake it away, only to have it fade a bit.

Through her bangs she watched as Sesshoumaru leapt over a bush, suddenly coming to a stop when he saw her simply sitting there. She lowered her breathing, trying to make it seem like she was asleep, when a strange sound entered her mind. It wasn't really a sound, actually, but more like a feeling of sorts. She felt slight concern, but she knew it was not her own, she felt the need for blood, and she knew this was also not her own, but most of all she felt relief, which she also knew was not her own feeling. Why would she have any reason of feeling these things, anyway? After deciding that she was merely feeling the trees because of the miko nature she was cursed with, perhaps the shadows around her because she had yet to truly change, she watched as Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air, before turning his eyes upon her and she quickly closed her own.

She heard him step forward, before he said, "Miko." It sounded like Sesshoumaru, the part of her that was youkai continued to whimper that it was Sesshoumaru, but the part of her that was now becoming solid as the sun rose continued to yell that it might be a trick. That someone might have taken the body of Sesshoumaru and was trying to trick her, since she knew that Sesshoumaru would never help her, a cursed demoness, though she knew he did not know that, and especially because she traveled with his younger half-brother in miko form.

This was why she replied, "Is that really you, Sesshoumaru?" She'd always known Sesshoumaru to have honor and thus she believed that if it were truly Sesshoumaru then he'd reply truthfully. Maybe she could ask him twenty questions in order to determine if it were truly Sesshoumaru? _No, I know nothing about Sesshoumaru except he wouldn't lie, he's honor bound, and that he travels with Rin, Jaken, and a doragon-youkai._

She felt slight confusion race through her mind, before she heard, "Yes. This Sesshoumaru would not allow anyone to as me. You have nothing to fear from me, miko." She almost laughed, knowing that she had many things to fear from Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, once the curse took full control of her body.

"That's hard to believe." She turned her head a little bit, before listening for his next words. What she heard, though, caused her eyes to snap up to him to see him frowning, and she felt the twist in her stomach become harder, the pain increasing suddenly. The strange feeling rushed from her stomach to the rest of her body afterward and she wondered what exactly was happening since a cold sweat formed on her brow after he spoke.

"You're my mate, no one shall hurt you, not even this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome felt herself begin to shake, both with fear of what he'd said and the strange feeling that rushed through her limbs. She felt her eyes flash, though not the way they usually would, before she opened her mouth to speak. "Wh-what do you mean?" she hissed, her tongue feeling the tip of a fang inside her mouth. She nearly turned to see if the sun was truly coming over the horizon, since her shadow shell had fallen the moment the pain rushed into the rest of her limbs from her stomach.

"This Sesshoumaru mixed his blood with your own. Because I have no mate, and your body accepted me, you are now my mate. No one shall hurt you, miko, not while I am alive," his voice sounded cold to her, but she heard softness beneath it. "Now, tell me who took you from the House of the Moon, miko."

"N-n-no on-e," she whispered, leaning forward until her forehead was resting against the ground. Her body gave off a faint blue glow, and she wondered for a moment if she'd transform into her youkai form now that her blood had completely accepted Sesshoumaru's. She knew this because she could hear his concern, hear his upset at the fact that she didn't know who took her… all from merely listening to her head for once. She understood why she'd heard the feelings all at once all of a sudden, and it was nearly frightening.

"Miko," she heard him say. She whimpered again, the pain continuing to increase before she suddenly gripped her stomach tighter, nearly feeling her skin ripple as some type of energy rushed through her limbs. She hissed when she heard, "K-Kagome?" She couldn't help but wonder what had brought that sort of concern on all of a sudden, since Sesshoumaru showed no emotions whatsoever.

"I-I… wh-what ha-happened?" Kagome growled, gripping her stomach. It was in knots, and she felt Sesshoumaru's hand turn her over onto her back, as she dealt with the pain inside her stomach. The pain seemed to increase again, before she closed her eyes from the amazement that she saw from Sesshoumaru's own. She couldn't name the strange light behind that amazement, and she nearly gasped in surprise when she heard his next word. She'd never expected him to say such a thing, and it was in that moment that she felt he needed to know her secret. He was hers either way.

"Mate?" Sesshoumaru whispered, and she felt his hand touch her face.

Her hand shot upward toward his own face, "I-I m-m-must te-tell you s-something, Se-Sesshoumaru."

She didn't expect for him to place his hand onto her lips, quieting her as she whimpered. "No, not now," she heard, and she understood that he wanted her to keep her strength until she was ready. "Quiet, mate. We shall return to the House of the Moon and have Ryouta help you through this… _change_. You can tell this Sesshoumaru whatever it is you need to once you're no longer in pain." His voice was softer than it had been before, and she watched the amazement fill his eyes, almost like he was looking at her in a new light.

Another thought rose into her mind when she heard his words, heard what he'd said about returning to that place she remembered escaping from. She gripped her stomach tighter, feeling her claws etch themselves into her skin before blood seemed to burst from the wounds. "M-my f-f-frr-frie-nds," she stuttered, trying to calm her voice enough to speak.

She saw his eyes narrow before Sesshoumaru replied, "We shall stop should we pass them. Other than that, you will not see your _friends_ again until I say you may."

"B-but," blood slipped from her lips, coating her chin and some of her neck. She felt the curse fighting the change, and it caused blood to suddenly spill into her stomach, her neck, and some of her mouth. She was youkai again, though, she could go for nearly an hour without air. "T-th-ey w-ww-will t-think I-I a-a-am d-d-ead…"

"My mate shall have her one wish," he said. "I will not spend much time in the presence of the half-breed, however." She felt him lift her into his arm, his tail unwrapping from his shoulder and lifting her legs up so that he could completely support her extra weight. She knew that he would have no problem holding her with merely one arm, even without his tail, though.

"Y-yes," she whispered, gripping his kimono.

He began to walk and the feeling of it calmed her some as she thought of her friends. She was going to see them, and she was happy for that, even though she wouldn't be able to be there long and they would have no idea who she was, since she could feel demonic energy rushing throughout her veins inside of the miko energy she usually felt during the day.

"You will not, however, tell them who you are until we find a way to explain this, mate. You shall treat Inuyasha much like I would, is that understood?" She was almost thankful for this whole mate thing at that moment, and she nodded her head in agreement to his request. Besides, she'd wanted for years to walk up to Inuyasha in her demoness form and downgrade him the way he'd always done to her. Make him feel the way she had, and it didn't bother her that she wouldn't spend much time within Inuyasha's presence, either.

oOo

"I still can't believe it," Inuyasha said, turning his eyes away. "She's just gone." He growled, "How is that possible? No one can simply vanish, especially if they're ningen!" He paced back and forth in front of the cave, before shaking his head. He'd done as Miroku had said and gone out to check a few more places just in case someone had managed to find Kagome and dragged her to the a place where she could heal and grow stronger. However, they had yet to find her, and he decided that it was time to return as the sun began moving higher into the sky.

He seemed like a flash of red as he began moving through the forest below the cave situated on a low cliff. He knew that though it seemed far away, the cave was not that far from their campsite, and that he would quickly get back to their campsite before the others arrived. Besides, he was gifted with youkai speed, which was one of the reasons that the cave seemed closer than it actually was to him, and he wouldn't even break a sweat as he ran forward.

He could have sworn he caught something with his nose, but the wind was traveling the direction he was, blowing his scent to whatever it was he'd smelled. He shook his head, though, deciding that it was unimportant until something happened. Should a youkai attack… well; at least he'd get to take out his frustration, guilt, and anger upon it. Should anything else happen then he'd just have to hold himself back, hoping that he was able to control himself during it.

The loss of Kagome was taking a ghastly toll on him. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on if he didn't find her soon. He'd probably go insane and let his darker side take complete control of him, his mind being lost inside the sweet darkness that he'd come to know whenever it happened. Before he knew it, though, Inuyasha's mind was wrenched completely away from those thoughts, the scent of his brother invading his nose, as well as that of his remaining friends.

Inuyasha grinned, thankful that his brother had shown up all of a sudden. He moved faster, grinning at the thought of being able to take out his anger on Sesshoumaru. Especially since Sesshoumaru had never accepted him and he knew for a fact that the male would fight him for Tetsusaiga, so why not have a go at him? Except for the strange feeling that he felt when he caught the scent of something else, something feminine, but smelling much like his brother. Almost… almost like his brother had… had taken a mate. He knew Sesshoumaru to well, though, and knew that he would not have taken a mate for no reason.

He pushed himself to his limit, rushing forward until he heard voices. First that of Miroku, before there was a faint reply, and Sango spoke up. Kin he heard next, before the voice of Shippo sobbed something, and he rushed forward to see Sesshoumaru's silver hair through the trees. He noticed that Sesshoumaru was not wearing the white kimono he was normally seen in, but that did not bother him as he suddenly rushed through the last line of trees to find Sesshoumaru holding a female youkai—one which turned her golden eyes upon him suddenly, slight guilt hidden beneath happiness, or what seemed to be happiness.

"Sesshoumaru," he shouted. He pulled Tetsusaiga from his side, before clenching it in both hands. "What the fuck do you want, you bastard?" he continued, his voice echoing through the forest.

Sesshoumaru turned his cold eyes upon him, but Inuyasha was far to frustrated to see the fact that they seemed to be colder than usual. No, he merely clenched his sword tighter, listening as his elder half-brother replied, "Are you not going to congratulate this Sesshoumaru, half-breed?"

"What?" Confusion knew no bounds when Inuyasha asked this, his sword slumping a bit in his hands. He watched as Sesshoumaru lifted the female a bit higher in his arm, her body mostly leaning against his chest, while his strange fur was wrapped around her lower legs.

He heard Sesshoumaru snort, "It seems that your nose is completely useless to you, Inuyasha. Surely you would have been able to tell by scent that this Sesshoumaru has taken a mate. It is tradition for all living family members to greet the newest addition the family, even if you're nothing but a pitiful half-breed."

He felt the golden eyes of the female turn completely upon him; before Inuyasha looked down to find her glaring a little at him. "You are Inuyasha? You do not look like the son of the Inu no Taisho before his death and Sesshoumaru," she coughed, "was placed into the position of Lord of the Western Lands." He saw her grin, her fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "You look more like the son of a common tramp who could not keep her legs shut."

His Tetsusaiga fell from his hand upon hearing her cold words, his eyes widening in surprise at the fact that the female would say such a thing. He knew that a demoness could be cruel and would do whatever they could to get what they wanted and when they wanted it. However, he never expected the beautiful woman to be so cruel when she did not know him, but perhaps that was why Sesshoumaru had chosen her. "How dare you," he hissed in a whispered voice, "speak of my mother that way."

The female coughed, "It does not surprise me she was ningen." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, feeling a hand on his shoulder, but he saw Sesshoumaru's slight surprise, before his elder brother smirked toward him.

oOo

Kagome coughed, feeling Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around her as they moved away from the clearing. The curse continued to fight against the strange change that had went through her body, and she felt the blood drip from her lips onto her chin until it slid down her throat. She felt Sesshoumaru's speed increase, before he was beginning to run at youkai speed and she leaned into him, his presence giving her comfort as she felt her beast whine in pain. Though the curse continued to try and grip her, she felt the blood rushing through her veins, fighting it, and she gripped Sesshoumaru's kimono tighter than before, but making sure that she did not slice her claws straight into the material.

She'd given her word when she nodded that she would treat Inuyasha the way Sesshoumaru usually did, she was wondered how she would be able to pull that one off. It would not be hard to get onto his bad side, gloating him into a battle, before Sesshoumaru stopped him. She had no doubt that her… _mate_ would protect her, whether she was youkai or ningen, and that included from Inuyasha. Perhaps she should hit his sore spot, speak about his mother and father, telling him things that she would have never said if her curse had taken affect and she'd once again turned into a ningen miko.

Sesshoumaru felt her shift, a small whimper suddenly escaping her throat, before he began giving off a contented growl. His nostrils moved as he sniffed at the air, searching for the scents he knew all too well. After all, anyone who traveled with Inuyasha was going to smell like him to a certain extent, and he wasn't exactly the cleanest hanyou. The miko had probably been the cleanest inside their group and it made it easy to pinpoint them with their scents slightly covered in certain smells, especially since Inuyasha's was the strongest of them all.

Sniffing again, Sesshoumaru grinned at his superior senses, something within him wanting to flaunt his abilities to the woman within his arm. Especially after he'd seen her actions toward Inuyasha for so many years, and he knew for a fact that his senses were far superior to that of a hanyou's. Shifting her a bit, he said, "I have located your _friends_, we shall arrive shortly. You must keep your promise, though, or you shall be punished accordingly."

"Y-yes."

He was pleased with her obedience for some reason, and he knew not why at the moment. It seemed that her change had brought on something else as well as her sudden change, and he was almost curious enough to stop and think about it more than he normally would have. Perhaps it was because she was now a demoness that he suddenly wanted to fuck her for days, ravishing the new body that she now had, one that almost seemed more perfect than the one she'd originally had. She hadn't pleased him before, but he felt his eyes shift down toward her, his beast barking in the back of his mind, demanding that he merely rush passed her stupid friends, go back to the House of the Moon, and take her to his bed. He'd give his **youkai** mate the one wish that she had, though, as their… mating present, since he had nothing else to give her at this moment.

His clawed hand slid over her smooth skin, her shoulders exposed through her ripped yukata. His tail completely wrapped around her legs, keeping her warm in the cool air, since the sun had not had enough time to warm the land completely. He ignored the fact that she bore no scars, nothing of imperfection and masked his face once more when she peeked through her lashes at him.

He was Sesshoumaru, he did not grin unless something he wanted badly happened. Much like when Sou'unga reappeared into the world before they cast it into the pits of Hell where it belonged. The female in his arms did not know that, however. He almost rolled his eyes, knowing that his mate would learn that he was not the emotionless youkai that he made others believe he was. He felt empty, yes, but he still had emotions; he simply held them tightly within his grip and did not allow them to control him. Emotions were a weakness; after all, every youkai of their time knew that.

He heard voices not to far off, and he knew that his female heard them as well, though her noticed that a bit of blood was beginning to course from the inside of her ears. Concern rushed through his body, wondering if she was going to die from this change. He did not feel his life slipping away, though, only a slight pain throughout his limbs. He did not, however, feel anything that might threaten his life, and he could usually tell whenever something on the inside or out would be able to take his life from him.

The pain began to decrease as she felt her body shake a few times. Kagome growled, her throat ripping a bit more when she did. She whimpered afterward, feeling Sesshoumaru's chest rumble against her before he suddenly lifted off the ground, her body feeling like it was floating as he jumped over a small stream, before he pushed his way through a patch of berries, his tail covering her from any harm when she looked to find her friends staring at them, each of them gripping their weapons. She knew they were not her friends at this moment, however, and she almost wished that she had some paper and a pencil in order to write them a short message saying that she was safe and well taken care of. Wait… that was it! She was brilliant!

Kagome could feel the power rushing through her body, and her finger suddenly twisted as she eyed her bag. She noticed that Sesshoumaru caught sight of what she was doing, before suddenly something black seemed to crawl out of the yellow bag, holding onto the pen she carried, before it began to write onto a scroll Miroku had given her, before it clattered to the ground, only the brown haired hanyou turning his attention to see it, his eyes narrowing. She watched him inch toward it, watching them both curiously, before she heard Sesshoumaru begin to speak.

"Where is the half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice cold and emotionless. He shifted the female in his arms a little, bringing her golden head into view for the others, telling them silently that he was not there to fight. He would not have been carrying his mate if he was, but have placed her onto the ground and pushed her behind him with her change sucking up her energy.

Sango stepped forward, her hands gripping her boomerang before her eyes caught sight of the woman. Something told her that Sesshoumaru was not here to fight, and she blinked in confusion when the woman turned her face toward them, the crescent moon on her brow drawing her attention away from anything else. "What business would you have with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?"

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kin gulped. "Lord of the Western Lands?" He stopped in his path toward the scroll that had seemed to suddenly appear, before turning his eyes toward the powerful youkai. He shook, wondering if the rumors were true and the lord killed any hanyou that came within his lands. As soon as this clicked into his mind, however, he knew that this could not be the case for they were nearly a mile into the Eastern Lands.

Shippo, now completely awake, turned his attention to the hanyou, before nodding. "Yeah, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half-brothers," he said, puffing his chest out at the fact that he knew this. "They fight over Tetsusaiga all the time, but Inuyasha usually wins since Sesshoumaru isn't able to hold Tetsusaiga."

"Sama…" came a soft voice.

The voice attracted the attention of the others, before Miroku asked, "What?"

They watched as the demoness turned her eyes away, her face hiding beneath her bangs once more. "You will speak of him with respect. You have no right to call him merely Sesshoumaru. You will show him respect by calling him Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice was soft, and they almost didn't hear her, but Sango happened to.

Shippo sniffed at the air, something catching his attention, before he noticed a small mark on the ankle of the demoness. He'd seen that mark so many times that his eyes widened at the sudden thought he got, before he felt tears begin forming in his eyes. The others probably thought it was merely because of the fact that he'd glanced around and noticed that Kagome was still not there, but that was not why he was crying. No.

"Why should we treat him with any type of respect?" Sango snapped. "Sesshoumaru has never done anything to deserve anything from us except maybe the scum we picked off the bottom of our feet."

Kin turned his eyes to his mistress, watching the eyes of the taiyoukai narrow. "Any taiyoukai deserves respect, Sango-sama." He flinched when he saw her eyes suddenly turn toward him, the hard glare she sent him promising pain if he did not shut his mouth in that instant. He did, backing away toward the scroll he'd saw clatter against the ground. He sniffed the air, smelling Inuyasha close by, and he saw the taiyoukai turn his head, obviously smelling the same thing.

"K-Kagome," he whimpered, a sob forming in his chest. He noticed that the demoness gave no reaction, and he was almost certain that it was not who he thought it was until she tensed a little. She covered it up easily by gripping her stomach, as if in pain, but he could smell the slight happiness at hearing the name from her scent, but he continued to sob. If Kagome wanted to remain in the care of Sesshoumaru then there was no reason for him to give her secret away… even though it was strange that she was hiding beneath a spell or something.

Miroku turned to speak once more, planning to agree with the young hanyou, before suddenly Inuyasha rushed through the trees. He did not notice the way the female in Sesshoumaru's arms turned her eyes toward Inuyasha, nor did he see the look in them, but he heard Inuyasha shout out Sesshoumaru's name, before he sighed. They needed to continue their search for Kagome, not fight with Sesshoumaru, it would only be pointless in the end since he'd concluded with Kagome a long time ago that Sesshoumaru was probably holding back on his younger brother so that he would become a worthy opponent one day. He watched as Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, before he pointed it straight toward his brother.

"What the fuck do you want, you bastard?" Inuyasha shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest. The others knew this was pretty much pointless, since it was obvious Sesshoumaru did not wish to fight and was probably just passing through. Why would he have asked for Inuyasha, though?

Sesshoumaru had been looking down at Kagome at the time, before he shifted himself to look up at his brother. His eyes turned cold, before he said, "Are you not going to congratulate this Sesshoumaru, half-breed?" Due to his half-brother's intelligence he was pretty sure that he would not be able to understand what he meant, even though his nose and his eyes should have told him. He was quite pleased with the reaction he got, though.

"What?"

Kagome nearly grinned, knowing that Inuyasha was probably confused beyond reason. She felt Sesshoumaru lift her higher, before she leaned closer to him. What could she say, though? She knew that she'd need to say something in order to make them all believe she was merely a demoness Sesshoumaru had taken as his mate. She was sure that Shippo knew who she was, she'd heard him say her name, and he'd been staring at the birthmark on her ankle, about the only thing that stayed the same between her transformations, no matter what form she was in.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, snorting, "It seems that your nose is completely useless to you, Inuyasha. Surely you would have been able to tell by scent that this Sesshoumaru has taken a mate. It is tradition for all living family members to greet the newest addition the family, even if you're nothing but a pitiful half-breed." He tightened his claws, knowing that the female in his arm would understand from merely listening to his feelings that he wanted her to say something now.

Kagome blinked, turning her head so that she could see Inuyasha better. When she noticed that he began staring straight back at her she allowed herself to glare at him, the pits of her soul feeling the need to make Inuyasha feel the way she'd felt whenever he ran off with Kikyo. That, however, was before she found out that she needed a full-inuyoukai in order to break the curse, and thought that a hanyou would have done well enough as long as he was half-inu. "You are Inuyasha? You do not look like the son of the Inu no Taisho before his death and Sesshoumaru," a cough forced itself up her throat, "was placed into the position of Lord of the Western Lands." Allowing herself to grin, her fangs shining in the sunlight, she continued, cruel with every word that spilled from her lips, "You look more like the son of a common tramp who could not keep her legs shut."

Surprise flooded through him, never expecting for her to say such things. Perhaps to ask if he were Inuyasha and sneer that he was a worthless hanyou, but he did not expect for her to go so far, cruelly putting Inuyasha down in his place. He felt pride at her words once Tetsusaiga slipped from Inuyasha's grip, falling completely to the ground when he heard the others gasp. He heard Inuyasha's reply of her speaking about his mother in such a way, but felt even more surprised at the next words that slipped from his mate's lips.

"It does not surprise me that she was ningen," Kagome continued. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Miroku's hand settle onto Inuyasha's shoulder, Sango tensing with each word that she spoke. She felt the pride that Sesshoumaru felt, and felt happy that she'd caused such a reaction from her male.

"No one will say such things about my mother," Inuyasha growled, his hands clenching at his sides.

Kagome smirked, before she licked the blood that slipped out of the corner of her mouth. "Worthless half-breed," she said, "do you honestly think that you would be able to defeat me? I am full-blooded." She was hitting him in the sorest spot she knew he had, and she watched his eyes flash, before suddenly Miroku's staff hit Inuyasha in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious from the force. "Pity," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru sneered, "He still did not congratulate us, mate."

The others narrowed their eyes, listening as the demoness laughed a little. "I do not think he would have either way, Sesshoumaru," they heard. Each one of them responded a little differently, but all of them were surprised when Sesshoumaru merely turned from them, before looking back over his shoulder to glare at each and every one of them.

"We have wasted enough time within your presence," Sesshoumaru growled. "Tell the half-breed that he has shamed the name of his mother by going against tradition. This Sesshoumaru will return for Tetsusaiga for such disrespect once I have taken care of my mate." He turned his face away; beginning to walk back into the forest with Kagome nestled in his arm. He heard the others begin to move, but he paid no mind as he began his trek to return to the House of the Moon.


	9. Safe

**Chapter Nine –** _Safe_

Sango clenched her fist, glaring into the direction that the two youkai had gone off in, "Why did Sesshoumaru do that? It makes no sense that he would simply come here to gloat that he has a mate and that she's as cold as he is."

Miroku shook his head, glancing down at the unconscious hanyou. "Sesshoumaru is a very complex youkai, I do not believe we will ever understand him completely. Perhaps he'd come to Tetsusaiga, but wished to have a reason to take it from Inuyasha, instead of the fact that it was his father's. Or he might have truly wanted Inuyasha to congratulate him on finally finding a mate, since I doubt that Sesshoumaru is a young youkai, and they live for thousands of years… he could be hundreds of years old and merely wanted his only family to give a few good words toward the fact that he's found the woman of his dreams."

"Female," Kin spoke up.

"Hm?" Miroku asked, turning to look at the hanyou boy. He watched as Sango moved to look toward the hanyou as well, while Shippo nodded in agreement to his words. "What do you mean, female?"

Shippo sniffled, "Youkai are not ningen in any way. They're not man and woman, they're male and female. This is because they have an animal form, and animals are not considered man and woman, but male and female. By saying that Sesshoumaru has found the 'woman' of his dreams you're saying that he has taken a ningen mate, when his mate was a demoness." He wiped at his eyes, taking a small glance toward the path that Sesshoumaru had taken, before deciding not to tell them that the same mark on the ankle of the demoness was the same mark on Kagome's ankle. If she had been Kagome then she would have told them if she wanted them to know.

Sango nodded, "That's true. I forget that sometimes. Though that may be true, however, it is simply easier while in the company of those who have seen her to call her a woman. She is not in animal form, after all, and she does have the parts of a ningen woman, unless…" she blushed, "there's a part of the youkai female's body that's different from that of a ningen's?" She saw the full-youkai and hanyou shrug, both of them obviously not knowing the body of either type of female. Perhaps that was for the best, though.

Kin blushed as well, "I-I… ah… well—ah…"

Smiling, Miroku shook his head; "I don't think you need to answer that question until you're older and able to appreciate a woman's body the way a grown man truly can!" He laughed nervously, before turning his eyes to see Sango glaring at him. "Now, Sango-san, you know that I meant nothing by that, except—"

"Except the fact that you're the most perverted houshi I've ever had the _pleasure_ of meeting," Sango hissed. "Why is it that you continue to think about things like that at times like this, Miroku-san? We still have not found Kagome-chan, we just had an encounter with a female that has mated with Sesshoumaru, therefore will be coming back with him when he comes to issue his challenge for Tetsusaiga; Inuyasha's unconscious, and all you can think about is _that_!" She clenched her hand around the strap of her Hiraikotsu, ready to swing it from her back and hit the houshi with it, a fire burning in her eyes at the fact that he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

Miroku gulped, "We've already discussed this, Sango-san."

"Yes, I know that," Sango hissed. "I don't think that conversation got through your thick skull, though! Perhaps I should try pounding it in with pain?"

Kin laughed, causing both of the ningen to look at him. He heard the kitsune when he jumped up onto his shoulder to stay out of it, but smiled nonetheless at them both. "Maybe you two should have that conversation again, instead of trying to beat each other. You might get more progress in a relationship that way," he said. He smiled, "Didn't you mention something about marriage the other night?" He watched as both of them turned a nice shade of red, before they glanced away from each other. It was obvious that they were embarrassed by the fact that he'd heard their conversation the first time they'd returned from searching for Kagome while riding Kirara, who was currently mewing at his feet.

Inuyasha groaned in his sleep, causing Kirara's red eyes to shift to his form. The neko-youkai tilted her head to the side, before moving away from the newest hanyou in their group. She walked straight up to Inuyasha, her small neko form seeming to bound about when she ran, before she twitched her twin-tails, and sniffed at Inuyasha's body. He groaned again, and Kirara mewed again, sniffing at his head, before determining him in the deepest part of sleep. She leapt onto his head, shifting her eyes when she heard the others laugh, before Shippo came over to pat her on the head. Beginning to purr Kirara begin kneading her paws into Inuyasha's head, her claws pricking his skin each time, which was what brought him from his pain induced sleep.

Inuyasha sat up, hearing a small thump before Kirara hissed at him. He glanced back to see her back in the air before she turned from him, her nose sticking into the air before she walked back over to Kin. He looked at the others, before reaching up to rub at his temples, feeling a headache forming inside his head. Shaking his head, Inuyasha asked, "What happened? I feel… sort a like I was suddenly slammed against the ground by Kagome's sit. Is… has she come back?"

"No," Shippo whispered. "Kagome-mama's not here, Inuyasha. Miroku knocked you out."

"Why did he that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kin blinked, "You were about to attack—" Sango's hand was suddenly over his mouth, and he shut up, listening as they began telling Inuyasha not to worry about it, and that it didn't matter anymore. He wondered why they didn't want him to know that he'd nearly attack his brother because of his new mate, but he decided that if his mistress didn't want Inuyasha to know then he'd keep it to himself. He waited until she'd released him, before glancing back once more, his mind returning to the scroll he'd seen and saw that it was still sitting there.

Sango allowed him to go, before turning back to Inuyasha. "You nearly transformed, Inuyasha. We simply knocked you out since Kagome-chan wasn't here to sit you. Its not a big deal since you didn't transform all the way." She caught sight of Kin bending down next to Kagome's bag and nearly turned to snap at him to stay away from it, before she watched him stand once more, something in his hand. "Kin?"

oOo

Kagome leaned closer to Sesshoumaru, allowing her eyes to close, before snuggling into his heat. She was happy that his armor was… actually, she didn't know where it was, but she didn't care as long as she didn't have to lean against that metal—she was pretty sure it would have been uncomfortable as Hell. His warmth, along with that of the sun, spread throughout her limbs and cause the pain of her newest transformation to fade more with each second. She could even feel her youkai healing beginning to seal all of her inner wounds that had been caused by her curse trying to take completely control, before Sesshoumaru's powerful blood overrode it.

"You—that was very surprising, mate," Sesshoumaru, never looking down, said.

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, but noticed that he merely continued to stare ahead of them, obviously trying to make it seem like he didn't care either way. She smiled, however, before saying, "I've always wanted to make Inuyasha feel the way I had whenever he went to find Kikyo."

"The dead woman?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping that was not the one she meant. He knew that Inuyasha had gone off to find a woman who smelled of bones and clay, but he hoped to God it was not the dead woman. He'd never really paid that much attention unless the woman wanted to take Inuyasha's life, or she got in the way, but other than that he knew nothing of her relationship with Inuyasha.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "He never ceases to amaze me with his stupidity. Choosing a dead woman over one that is living—foolish, and downgrading. It is not a surprise that this Sesshoumaru is ashamed to call him family of any kind."

"I wanted to make him feel the pain that I did, no matter how cruel I had to be in order for him to feel it. I wanted him to hate me, and I don't know why," Kagome sighed. She knew why, but she merely shut her eyes to Sesshoumaru's face, before once more snuggling into his kimono. She felt herself beginning to slide into sleep when she heard him speak. It was so quiet, though, that she almost thought she was hearing things before she slipped completely away from the land of the living and entered the land of dreams.

"Sleep well, mate," Sesshoumaru whispered. He felt her mind drift off into a peaceful state, and he seemed to float on air as he continued to walk. However, after a few moments of walking he allowed his demonic energy to materialize underneath his feet before he was lifted into the sky, his kimono brushing against some trees before he began moving forward on the winds. Her peaceful mind seemed to cause him to go into a slight daze and from the sky it was easier to determine if an opponent was coming at him within such a state.

It felt nice, though. Very nice, and he would have thanked her if he was the type of youkai to do such a thing. Though it was very nice, he continued moving toward the House of the Moon, knowing that during his chase he'd gone quite a ways away from his home. He still did not understand why she'd said that no one had taken her, though, since it was clear that some demoness had. Probably some demoness that was trying to get at him and realized upon seeing the marking on her forehead that she was his mate and planned to kill her before she'd realized that he was chasing after them. That was probably when she'd hidden herself and fled, merely leaving his mate in the clearing he'd found her in.

Yes, for there had been no way Kagome could have gotten that far away herself…

Or was there…?

oOo

Miroku blinked, turning his eyes toward the hanyou boy. He recognized the scroll within his hands as one of the ones he'd given Kagome to carry, and narrowed his eyes in thought at it. No one but Kagome, Sango, and him would have known that Kagome was carrying them, so it was odd that Kin was now holding one in his hand. He turned his eyes toward him, and Miroku stepped forward, his hand out in order to take the scroll from the hanyou, and it noticed that the hanyou boy seemed to understand as he stuck the scroll out to hand it to him.

Inuyasha blinked, "What's that?"

"Miroku-san?" Sango asked. "Isn't that one of the scrolls you gave Kagome-chan?"

Miroku took the scroll from the hanyou boy, before turning it over a few times. It looked like it'd been rolled up quickly, and he knew that no one had been inside of Kagome's bag. However, the seal and the black markings that Kagome had drawn on the outside told him that it was indeed one of the ones he'd given Kagome. He nodded at Sango's question, before breaking the seal, and beginning to open it.

Watching as Miroku opened the scroll, Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Miroku gave Kagome scrolls? Why?" He watched as Sango glanced back at him, before her mouth opened to answer. However, it wasn't Sango or Miroku that answered him, and he glanced down to Shippo when he heard his voice.

"I saw Miroku give Kagome-mama the scrolls, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "She had forgotten her dairy and wanted to write something down, and Miroku said that he had a few extra scrolls that she could use. I watched her draw on them all in order to make them different from the ones that Miroku carries, and so that she could remember what they were for."

Sango nodded, "But no one besides us would have known they were in Kagome-chan's bag. There's no reason that any of them would have been outside of it unless one of us took it out."

Kin watched as Miroku blinked, before he gasped something about it being a miracle. He blinked in surprise, watching as the others crowded around the houshi, all of them suddenly wide-eyed and staring down at the scroll in amazement. He watched as suddenly Miroku dropped the scroll, while Shippo smiled, Sango began whispering about how she knew she was alive, and Inuyasha grinned, even though it was slightly sad for some reason. He frowned, before glancing down to find the scroll opened completely, a small message written on the paper in strange ink.

"That-that was written by that thing Kagome calls a pen, wasn't it?" Inuyasha grinned. He clenched his fist at the fact that he didn't know where she was, but glad that she was… was…

"Y-Y-yes," Miroku nodded, "it did seem like the right ink."

"I've seen it tons of times," Shippo gripped Miroku's robes in excitement. "It was Kagome-mama's writing, and it was made by her pen-thingy."

"She's alive," Sango said. "She's alive! She's alive! Kagome-chan… Kagome-chan is alive! She's alive!"

Kin had learned long ago how to read, so it wasn't hard to read what was written on the scroll. His head tilted to the side, before he smiled, happy to see them smiling and happy to know that their friend was alive. Just like the blue message said:

_I'm safe, and I'll return once I can. _

_--Kagome_


	10. Rin

**Chapter Ten –** _Rin_

He landed once the House of the Moon came into view, the dark wood and stone almost dull from standing many, many years—it was built to last and last it had. With his demonic eyes he could easily see the guards, along with the servants who ran around the courtyard in preparation for the new day, possibly his arrival since he'd raced out almost as soon as he'd realized his mate was missing. Sesshoumaru paid little attention to this, instead deciding to listen to the clatter of boots, and feet against stone and dirt, while the sound of his mate's gentle breathing seemed to overpower them all. Almost like he wished to listen to it now that he felt so peaceful and yet out of place at the same time—he felt almost like he was a new youkai in a world where nothing would ever threaten his life, when he knew deep down that would never be true.

There could never be such a fabulous place for youkai.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru shifted his mate once more, lifting her a bit higher so that she was closer to him, wishing to have her closer, but in order to do that they would need to be sweaty and rolling around in his bed while mating. Though she was youkai now he was not the type to simply spread the legs of any bitch that came his way, even if they ended up becoming his mate in the end. No, he would not even think about such things until he was sure that this change would stay permanent, or until she proved that she would be a worthy mate to him. He knew nothing about her, except that she usually wore indecent clothing and had traveled with his half-brother. Everything else was blank and unclear, almost like his mind was trying to understand her, yet could not.

Walking calmly, Sesshoumaru allowed his side to brush against the low hanging branches of trees and the end of his hakama to brush against the underbrush and smaller pieces of foliage in order to tell others that he was the ruler there. He was a predator youkai, after all, and it was common for him to lightly brush against different things to tell others by scent that he had been in the area. It was much like how he and the other lords—or ladies—marked the boundary between the four sections of land. However, that was constantly remarked by either him or one of the youkai that served him and was constantly within his scent, thus they smelled of him more than they smelled like themselves.

The female in his arms sniffed the air, before she buried her nose into his kimono. Sesshoumaru glanced down when her nose nuzzled against his chest, as she suddenly whimpered, her eyes shutting tighter from the pain he felt rip into his mind. He growled himself, lifting her higher into his arms before finding that she'd somehow gotten a large slash on her upper thigh, which cut open her yukata more than it already was. He watched as the wound began sealing over on its own, her healing abilities obviously more advanced in this form, but she seemed to instinctively turn to him for comfort. It made him happy to know that she'd turn to him, but it was probably just her growing instincts that knew his presence would make her feel more at ease.

Besides, he wasn't sure if it was happiness rushing through his veins, or something that could very well be the death of him. He knew what it was like to be happy, but it had been so long since he'd felt anything except a large emptiness that he wasn't _sure_. He knew for sure that he'd be greeted like the lord he was when he returned to his home, and he was sure about most things that happened around him, but this was just something that he couldn't quite put his clawed finger on. It was strange to know what it was, deep down, but to feel like it was actually foreign to his body, and in a way it actually was.

Pushing these thoughts away, Sesshoumaru shook his head a little; a thin strand of his silver hair toppling over his shoulder and onto the golden locks that now adorned the head of his mate. As he looked down at the combined colors he noticed that it looked much like starlight meeting sunlight for the first time—two different things coming together to make something beautiful and new. Though they had been beautiful in their own way they were even more so when they mixed together with something that they would have never met within the great expanse of the sky. Strange to actually think that, but Sesshoumaru had always been one to notice the finer things in life, even when they were nothing but strands of hair.

Shaking these strange, almost disturbing, thoughts from his mind, Sesshoumaru continued forward. He'd never stopped thinking about more important things to merely _admire_ things such as that. Besides, it was hair, and though he took great care of his own he did not need to be thinking about how it looked beautiful mixing with that of his mate's. It caused his beast to raise its head, bringing the image of their hair mixing together while they fucked, sweat glistening off their skin. Inside his mind their hair moved together like water, their lips connected time and again, their bodies reacting to the feelings of their mating dance. He tried to close this image off, his beast manipulating it until he felt the stirrings of lust, his body wishing nothing more than to throw down his mate and wake her through pleasure only found within the meeting of two creatures, female and male, it did not matter what species. As he tried to block this image out his beast forced it upon him stronger, the inu side of him panting from the image of his claws sinking into places only a female could possess.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru hissed, forcing down the creature inside of him. He glanced down in wonder, a question suddenly coming to his mind: did his mate have an inner youkai, the more animalistic side of the youkai? He would not be surprised if she did, but he had to wonder what was going through her head if she was now fighting against a darker animal that wished for nothing but blood, sex, and the stench of anything freshly killed filling its nose—even if it did not always feast upon the things it killed.

Cursing the beast deep inside of him, he heard it merely give an inu-like snort, before he saw the image he'd long ago conjured in order to chain it down to his will. After hearing this Sesshoumaru turned himself away from the animal, knowing that it would not bother him until it wished to. It was strange, the beast usually spoke to him in an ancient language passed down throughout his inu line, but it had not spoken for a long time. Not a word, mostly things that he understood from its actions, merely making it seem like words, but the beast seemed to wish to do nothing of the sort. Almost like it had lost its inu voice, like it had given a piece of itself to something else, and it was something that he wished to know of, since he liked to know of changed within his body, whether they were accidental or not; it was his body, since his beast was apart of him, he held a right to know what happened to it.

With another step Sesshoumaru moved out of the forest, watching as the two guards straightened at their posts upon sighting him. He saw serving wenches rushing out to blow out lanterns, and one that was sweeping the area around the fountain, before moving outward; another was helping a gardener water flowers, and another was carrying what looked to be freshly killed meat before she rushed into the stables, probably going to feed Ah and Un. His warriors were patrolling the grounds around the House of the Moon, some bowing to him once he came into sight, while others continued on their business, merely giving a small bow of their head in respect—this was so they could continue with their duty to him and he accepted it.

He did not need to give orders, merely nod to the guard at the right of the gates, before watching as the youkai male moved to open them for him and his mate. He merely watched, waiting until the gates opened enough for him to pass through without problem. Giving a small sigh, Sesshoumaru moved forward once more, easily passing everything until he was passed the gates and moving toward the main building. His eyes closed and it seemed like only a moment had passed before he was at his destination, but instead of walking inside and wandering through the halls, Sesshoumaru allowed his feet to leave the ground and came to land onto the balcony of his room, the barrier opening upon his silent command.

Turning to walk toward the plush pillows, Sesshoumaru lifted his mate higher so that she didn't hit her head upon the hilt of either of the swords he carried. He'd felt it more than actually realized her head had fallen from an upright position to hanging over his tail. It was quite amusing when he glanced down, though, since she looked more like a captured princess than a ningen-turned-youkai. If he hadn't known better he might have thought that she'd fainted within his arms when he captured her, her father denying him her body, before bringing her back to his castle to ravish her until the end of her days… keeping her prisoner until her death. He knew better, though, and it spoiled the thought all together, since he was not one to capture females; he had no need, they usually came running to him when he needed them.

Sighing a bit, Sesshoumaru moved toward his bed, feeling more amused by the second, since her head seemed to bob with each of his movements, giving him a better view of her neck. She might not have known it, but by showing him her neck she was technically saying that she was submissive to him, doing as he commanded even though they were meant to be equals. It was too bad she was unconscious, since it would have been even more amusing, since she would have known she was doing it and he would have had to explain why she should never do that to any other male but him. What an interesting conversation that would make, especially when she turned beet red after he explained why she should never, ever, do that to another male.

Silently placing his mate upon the pillows that made up his bed, Sesshoumaru gazed down at her for a moment or two. After shaking his head of silver hair, however, he stood and turned away from her, his feet taking him to the wooden piece of furniture he'd placed a spell over in order to make sure no one took his swords. Not that anyone could ever wield his Tokijin or Tenseiga. True, some might be able to hold his Tenseiga, perhaps Tokijin, but none would ever be able to truly master their power without first going insane themselves. He shook these thoughts away, however, knowing that anyone who ever stole from him would face a gruesome death—to his beast it would not matter if it were an object, or a living being, if it was stolen from them it would demand blood, lots of blood, and he would be willing to give it. After he finally got rid of these thoughts he opened the drawer and slid his swords from his side, placing them both inside, before turning to go back to his mate—it was strange that she was so calm around him, almost like she knew he would not harm her, no matter the power he had.

Upon reaching the bed once more, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to take in the innocence that the female radiated. He knew just from her scent that she'd never been with a male, a strange thing for any female of this age, though she could have merely wished to give her body to a certain person; his half-brother seemed like the perfect choice, since she'd always tagged behind him, but the houshi could have been another. Or perhaps she'd seen another woman raped when she was a ningen, and wished to never be handled that way? Whatever it was, though, she seemed to glow with purity and innocence and it made him wonder why she'd said such things to Inuyasha. She seemed like the type of being that would not lie, so it was obvious that she truly wished to hurt Inuyasha, stab him in a way that no one else would have because they would not have known of his strong bond with his mother's spirit. It appeared that her words rang true, for he'd never seen her act that way toward anyone, not even himself, and it was strange that she'd say anything of the sort to the half-breed.

"…_You look more like the son of a common tramp who could not keep her legs shut…_

"…_I wanted to make him feel the pain that I did, no matter how cruel I had to be in order for him to feel it. I wanted him to hate me, and I don't know why…_" Both these sentences made him look at her differently. It appeared that Inuyasha had hurt her by rushing off with the dead woman, a woman he'd struck down when she'd tried to put an arrow into his chest. No one might have known, but it did not matter to him, as long as the woman was no longer in his way to kill Inuyasha; no dead woman would take that pleasure from him, and he knew how much she'd wanted to take the half-breed to Hell. Still, this female had wanted to no such thing, she'd merely wanted to be seen in the eyes of the male she wanted, but when she changed she decided that it was time he felt the pain she had. She had given him a white lie by telling him she didn't know why, but perhaps that wasn't completely true…?

Feeling the need to escape, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from the demoness, before deciding that he'd visit his mother's private garden. It had been many moons since he'd found a reason to enter the place, and perhaps the reminder that she'd once opened her arms to greet him would help his mind. Even a lord needed a reason to escape, and this appeared to be one of those times. Besides, once his mate awakened he would know, and he'd be able to return to her before she caused too much trouble by wondering the corridors without anyone knowing that she was there. He was sure that everyone inside the House of the Moon would do all they could to protect her, but he was not sure what her reaction might be to those who would seem to worship her.

She'd probably never had anyone who would treat her the way the youkai inside the House of the Moon would.

oOo

"Master Jaken," the little girl asked, "where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her tone was innocent and kind, knowing that sooner or later the small youkai was going to tell her what she wanted to know, especially if she continued to ask him. She'd heard that Lord Sesshoumaru had left sometime during the night by the maid that came to wake her each morning, but had returned sometime during the morning, and she really wanted to know where he was. After all, Lord Sesshoumaru usually sat at the end of the table in the dining room when she ate breakfast, but he wasn't there this morning, and she wished to ask him why.

The gami sighed, before turning his head in order to give the girl a slight glare. When it didn't get the reaction he always hoped for, he sighed, before allowing the Staff of Two Heads to fall onto his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru-sama is… is… is…"

She frowned, "You don't know, do you Master Jaken?"

Giving another sigh, he shook his head. "No, Rin. No one has seen Sesshoumaru-sama since this morning when he returned with his new mate. His mate is still sleeping according to Ryouta, something about magic and spells and changing. I don't know." He was mumbling toward the end, but the girl's eyes had brightened upon hearing that Lord Sesshoumaru had taken a mate, and he was sure that the ningen girl would soon wake the female. Perhaps she'd slice her head from her shoulders and tell Lord Sesshoumaru that she was extremely annoyed… he doubted that, since Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't bring in a female who would kill his ward, no matter how annoying she was.

Rin clapped her hands together, "Lord Sesshoumaru has a new mate!" She smiled brightly, beginning to jump around from foot-to-foot, "Oh, this is wonderful. Master Jaken, have you seen her? Is she pretty? Oh, is she smart? Oh, oh, oh, Master Jaken, is she nice?"

"**I don't know**," Jaken growled, continuing to walk forward after he turned away from the child. He heard her skipping behind him, continuing to fire questions at him about the female his lord now had. He didn't know anything about her, except what he'd gotten out of Ryouta, which wasn't a lot, about three things. She now had golden hair—he didn't understand what Ryouta had meant by 'now had'—she was an inuyoukai, and she was still sleeping. He knew nothing else, and he was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that the child couldn't get it through her head that he didn't know.

"Master Jaken, do you think that Sesshoumaru-sama would allow Rin to see her?" Rin asked, holding her hands in front of her, while giving the youkai her best puppy-dog eyes. She heard him sigh again, before hearing him saying something about finding out herself. She took this answer, before rushing passed the youkai, knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber was not far away.

Jaken's eyes bulged before he went rushing after the child. "Rin, wait!" he didn't know what Lord Sesshoumaru would do to him should the female rip Rin to pieces. Not even Tenseiga would be able to bring him back, and he was sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would not blame his mate, but him. After realizing that this was probably true, he began running faster, before hearing the guards outside Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers laugh, before the doors went flying open and he watched as Rin went running into the room.

He was dead!

Rin stopped before she reached the bed of pillows, looking down upon the demoness who lay there. Her eyes widened, watching the female's chest rise and fall, before her eyes slowly opened. Rin bit her lip, turning to glance at Jaken as he slid to a stop outside the door, his body trembling in fear, before Rin turned back to watch the demoness. She watched as her eyes flew open, but the female merely turned her golden eyes toward her, her hair the same color, looking as if it had been dipped into pure gold.

She blinked, her eyes blurry, before she saw a figure come into focus. Her eyes opened completely, before Kagome allowed her hand to twitch. She felt the emotion of relief rush into her mind, before suddenly concern, but not for herself. She narrowed her eyes, before raising her body off the pillows beneath her. However, before she struck she heard the figure speak and stilled her hand, allowing it to drop to her side, knowing that this person meant her no harm. After hearing the child say her name, though, Kagome smiled, blinking away the blurry image in front of her eyes, Rin coming into view.

Jaken sighed in relief, watching and listening as the demoness greeted the child, asking her how she was and whatnot. He stiffened when he heard the sound of footsteps, but sighed again when he noticed that it was merely Ryouta coming to check on the demoness. When the healer moved passed him, he felt his surprise, before he moved toward the bed.

"It is good to see you, Rin," Ryouta smiled. "I see you have met the newest member to the Inu Clan. What do you think so far?"

"Rin thinks that the pretty lady is very nice, Ryouta," Rin smiled. She heard the female giggle, before turning to smile at her. "How are you, pretty lady?"

"I am quite alright, Rin," Kagome replied.

Rin smiled, "May Rin ask what the pretty ladies name is?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "My name…" she frowned a little, wondering if the child would believe her, before shaking it away. "I am Kagome."

"Kagome…?" Rin gasped. She backed away, shaking her head, knowing that Kagome was ningen, not youkai. She saw the sad look in the demoness's eyes, before feeling Ryouta's hand touch her shoulder. She looked up at him, saying, "She is lying!"

"No, Rin," Ryouta said. He watched as a curious look came into the girl's eyes, before leaning down next to her. "This is Kagome, the ningen miko who protects the Shikon no Tama. She has gone through a change upon her mating with Lord Sesshoumaru. You have told me much about Kagome, and she is not lying when she says she is Kagome. Rin… you once told me that you wished Kagome could be your mother, and though she may not look the same, she is now your guardian, and perhaps she would act as your mother if you asked her."

Rin blinked, before turning to look at the blushing demoness. "You're Kagome…?" She saw the demoness nod, before frowning a little. She wanted to know for sure, and asked her if she could make sure that she was truly Kagome, before the demoness nodded once more. "Um," Rin thought, "who did Sesshoumaru-sama save Rin and Kagome-chan from when that evil sword appeared?"

Kagome blinked, "You mean Sou'unga?"

"Yes," Rin smiled.

"Sesshoumaru saved us from Takemaru," Kagome said. "A man who loved Inuyasha's mother when he was alive, but unfortunately Inuyasha's mother had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru's father, and he thought that she took no notice of his feelings. When he was revived he wanted to kill everyone who was like Izayoi, and nearly killed us, but you were brave, Rin. You told me that Sesshoumaru would save us, and in the end he did, because he is a noble youkai who will not allowing those weaker than him to take what belongs to him."

Rin laughed, before jumping into Kagome's arms, crying, "You are Kagome-chan!"

"Yes, that I am," Kagome laughed.

"Rin is so happy to see you, Kagome-chan!" Rin said. "Rin has been asking Sesshoumaru-sama for many moons if she can see you, but Sesshoumaru-sama said not to ask anymore. He said that when we crossed paths again we would be able to spend time together, but that he wasn't going to go looking for Inuyasha because Rin wished to see you. It made Rin cry." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, tears forming at the side of her eyes. She smiled, however, when Kagome gently ran her thumb across her cheek when the first tear left her eye, before snuggling closer to her.

"Its alright, Rin." Kagome hugged the girl close, before glancing to Ryouta, knowing that he'd been the one watching over her during her sleep. However, she turned her attention to the little girl when she asked if she was going to stay and nodded. "Yes, Rin. I'm going to be staying for a long time," she said.

Rin clapped her hands together, "Yay!"

Jaken blinked, his mouth falling open when he heard that this demoness was the same miko who traveled with his lord's half-brother. His lip twitched in disbelief, wondering why the hell his lord had taken a ningen miko as his mate. Well, she wasn't a miko, or a ningen, anymore, but that wasn't the point. Maybe his lord had fallen from grace and bedded with the miko in a moment of lust, only to mark her by accident. However, from glancing at her yukata—she'd been changed into another one on Sesshoumaru's orders—he noticed that she wore no mating mark, which meant his lord had done something else to cause their mating, and her transformation.

Smiling brighter, Kagome said, "Would you like to go outside, Rin? I feel like going outside."

"Rin would love to go outside, Kagome-chan," Rin said. "We could play in the flowers! Oh, and Leiko gave Rin some fans that she was going to teach her how to flip open, but Leiko had to return to her home because her father died." She frowned, "You could teach me, couldn't you, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded, knowing that she'd done such things during her younger years. Her grandmother had taught her many things before her death, knowing of her curse and knowing that she'd need to go through the well in order to find what she needed to break it. She'd never realized that those ancient lessons would actually come in handy, but she could teach Rin what it was like to a woman of this day and age. "Of course, Rin. I'd love to teach you."

"Lady Kagome!" Ryouta cried. "Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered that you stay inside until you're better."

"I'm fine," Kagome said. "Um, Ryouta, wasn't it?"

"Yes, milady," Ryouta bowed. He sighed upon seeing the female rise from her position upon the pillows, before saying, "You should at least change into something more suitable before venturing outside, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru will have our hides if you were to go outside in something like that."

Kagome glanced down, before blushing. The yukata was very high on her thigh, and she quickly nodding at the idea of changing, before ordering the healer out of her current chamber. Once he was gone she turned to Rin and asked if she'd like to pick out something with her, though she wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru would have any female kimonos. Upon hearing the child's eagerness, she turned to the place she knew the closet was at, before going to go inside and find whatever she could in order to dress within.


	11. Motherly

**Chapter Eleven - **_Motherly_

They sat within the hut, each one of them gazing down at the message, before suddenly Kin said, "It could be a trick." This caused the others to snap their gazed up at him, each one of them knowing it could be true, but knowing that no one would have known they were in Kagome's bag, except Kagome. It was almost disturbing to know that someone might have found out they were in their, learned how to use Kagome's strange pens, and wrote such a message, however Shippo's eyes narrowed upon hearing this.

"No," Shippo said. "Its Kagome-mama's writing. You could open one of those diary things she keeps and find the same writing." His hands turned into fists, before he glared at the young hanyou, who lowered his gaze, a blush rising onto his cheeks.

"We could always open one of them and find out," Inuyasha commented, before being hit in the head. "Ow, you stupid old hag!"

Kaede shook her head, "It is not wise to go through a woman's personal things, Inuyasha. How would ye feel if ye kept something valuable to ye and someone took it in order to make sure ye were actually ye?"

Turning his nose into the air, Inuyasha ignored her. Kaede didn't need to remind him of things he already knew, especially since he was only making a suggestion. Hell, Sango could have gone through that stupid thing Kagome wrote in each day. He was sure that that would have made Kagome easier to handle, since she wouldn't have been so angry that Sango had gone through what she wrote, instead of one of them. Besides, he only meant to glance at it, not read the stupid thing—how hard was it to tell the writing was the same anyway?

Sango sighed, "Kaede is right. Kagome-chan wouldn't want us going through whatever she writes each day. I mean, she could be writing about things that she doesn't want others to know, like how much she enjoys Kouga's company, or how handsome she thinks Sesshoumaru is. I mean, would you really want to find out that Kagome-chan wants to strip your half-brother until he's in nothing and then play a few of those games she's told me about." She blushed after she realized what she'd just said, before ducking her head, hearing Inuyasha begin to growl.

"What do you mean? Kagome wouldn't look at Sesshoumaru that way!" Inuyasha snarled. He gripped Tetsusaiga tighter, his claws etching into the sheath, before hearing Miroku's sigh.

Sango snapped her red face up, before glaring at Inuyasha. "It shows what you know, Inuyasha. Kagome-chan has told me a few times how handsome your brother is. Besides, you're always thinking about humping Kikyo, so what does it matter to you?"

"Games?" Kin blinked. "You can play games once you're no longer wearing clothing?"

Sango turned toward him, "Kagome-chan said that she'd like to play spin the bottle—whatever that is—or some other game that you play with cards, strip something." Her blush darkened, before she heard Inuyasha's snarling. She glared at him, snapping, "Oh, shut up!"

"I must agree," Miroku added. "This is not going to get us anywhere. I say that we allow Shippo to read the first page of Kagome-sama's diary. He's usually sitting with her whenever she writes it, and I doubt he'd be able to understand most of the things adults would write about."

"Hey!" Shippo said. "I might be a kid, but I bet I know more than you think!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, that'd work. After all, Kagome's writing is different than mostly everything I've ever seen. I'm sure that it'd be pretty easier to tell that it was from her, instead of anyone else." He turned to Shippo, the kit directly in his gaze, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I already told you, Inuyasha!" Shippo growled, "It's Kagome-mama's writing!"

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled. He shook his head, "Until you give me some real proof, Shippo, I'm not going to believe you. Read something that Kagome's written and we'll get on with our lives. I want to know that it's Kagome's writing, and until I do I'm going to sit here and make sure you don't do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked. "Eat, sleep, shit; anything. Trust me, I'll make sure that you don't do anything until you do this. Besides, the first page should be about what happened, shouldn't it? She's not going to write anything with detail until she explains what's happened to her."

"How do you know?" Kin asked.

"Um," Inuyasha blushed. "That just seems like the type of person Kagome is."

Sango snorted, petting Kirara's fur. "You've read something of Kagome-chan's, haven't you, Inuyasha?" She glared at him, before seeing him glance around, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Hissing, she stood quite suddenly, reaching for her Hiraikotsu, "You bastard! You've already been through Kagome-chan's private writing, and you're telling Shippo-kun to read it! I can't believe you!"

Kaede listened to the sound of the giant boomerang hitting Inuyasha's thick skull, before giving a deep sigh. She turned to find the hanyou unconscious, the others backing away from Sango in her time of rage, before frowning. "Ye will never learn, will ye, Inuyasha?" she asked the unconscious hanyou, knowing he would not answer. Shaking her head, she muttered, "It isn't wise to read what a woman has written. Not wise at all."

Shippo wrinkled his nose, "Inuyasha'll never be wise, Kaede-sama. You shouldn't allow yourself to think that he might change into some saint over night."

The old miko nodded, "Aye, that's true."

oOo

She turned the black fan over in her hand, smiling at the young girl as she beamed up at her. Easily flipping the fan open, Kagome gazed at the red phoenix design on the spread material, before flipping it closed once more. "These are very beautiful, Rin," she said. She tapped the wood with her claw, hoping that she hadn't gotten so used to being ningen during the day that she would break it. She heard Rin's giggled when she tapped it again, before turning to watch the girl pull out a pair of white fans as well, pulling one open to show off the black dragon on the inside. Strange, it was almost like the child had known what to wear, since she was wearing a white kimono, while she, Kagome, was wearing a black one—this caused her to laugh.

Rin tilted her head in confusion, "What's so funny, Kagome-chan?"

"It's almost like you knew what to wear," Kagome giggled. "Like you knew that I'd be here, so you wore a white kimono, knowing that I'd wear a black one, and they matched the fans you had."

Rin blinked, glancing down. "Rin doesn't see how that's so funny, Kagome-chan."

Placing her hand on Rin's head, she patted her hair. "That's alright, Rin. We are different. Where I might find something funny, you will find something else funny. Where I might find some type of food bad in taste, you might enjoy it beyond anything you've ever tasted. We are all different, so it does not matter if you think its funny or not. Just it almost seemed like you knew what was going to happen, and that's what I find funny."

She then ruffled the girl's hair up, before adding, "Now, why don't we go outside, Rin?" She smiled when the girl began jumping up and down, before reaching out to take her hand. Once the child's hand was within her larger clawed one, she smiled, and told her to lead the way. Her smile brightened when she felt the child begin dragging her about; this was about the time she felt something deep inside of her that she hadn't felt in years. Around the time that the curse had been created, and she pushed the feeling down, knowing that it could cause many problems.

Her instincts had returned. Her beast was once more prowling in her mind. That meant she'd need to be on guard, and she closed her eyes while they were walking, listening to Rin talk about the place she was going to take them to. However, she nodded at the right moments, mostly paying attention as the beast inside her mind howled, rearing its head down and telling her that it was once more apart of her. It was good to know, and she felt like a piece of her had been awakened, but it was also depressing, because it meant she once more had to fight with it in order to stay in control. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold it down, since she hadn't needed to in years.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked. "Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan?" She frowned, before shouting, "Kagome-chan!" She gasped when she saw Kagome flinch, before asking, "Kagome-chan, are you alright? Rin forgot that Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it when she yells because it hurts his ears. Rin is sorry, Kagome-chan," tears began forming in her eyes, "please don't be mad."

Kagome sighed, "No. I'm fine, Rin, don't worry about it. I'm just not used to having such good hearing, that's all. But promise me that you won't yell so loudly next time. I'm sure that most of the youkai here heard it."

"Rin is sorry." Rin sniffled, holding back the tears that wanted to wash over her lids and fall down her cheeks. Before she could stop them they began streaking down her cheeks, and she felt a sob push through her chest. However, she closed her eyes once she felt Kagome's arms wrap around her, before she buried her face into Kagome's now golden hair. Her fan had been tucked into the front of her kimono, so she wrapped her hands into her black kimono, trying to pull herself as close as she could.

"Sh," Kagome began. "Its alright. Don't worry, Rin. Sh, now. Quiet." She'd done this with her younger brother the first time he'd been in a fight with another youkai, since they'd placed a barrier around the shrine long ago that made it possible for youkai to unmask themselves while there, but still looking ningen to anyone but other youkai. Souta had lost, and cried because of a gash that had been sliced into his arm. This situation was different, but Rin was as kind-hearted as Souta was, and it seemed to have the same result on both of them.

Rin nodded, pulling herself away from Kagome. She looked down at the soaked fabric, and sniffled again, mumbling, "Rin is sorry. Rin did not mean to ruin your pretty kimono, Kagome-chan."

Kagome shook her head, once more sweeping her thumb over Rin's cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Rin. It's only a kimono. I'm sure that even Sesshoumaru would wish more for your happiness than something that could have another made exactly the same way, with the same design and size. Besides, it will dry in the sun and be as good as new." She lifted the small girl into her arms, before saying, "Now, why don't you point the way, and we'll be outside faster than we normally would? Hm. I'm sure that the sun would do us some good."

Rin nodded, pointing down the hallway, beginning to talk once more. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, knowing that the female would not drop her, especially with her new strength. However, she still wished to know that she wasn't going to fall, and hugged Kagome tighter than before.

Two female servants smiled, having watched from the rooms that Lord Sesshoumaru gave them and their mates. They smiled at each other, knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru had chosen wisely. After all, it was clear that this female was Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, since she spoke his name without any type of honor attached to it, such as 'sama'. The motherly way the female had spoken with Rin proved that Lord Sesshoumaru had finally found the female he wanted so badly for years. The aura she'd given off spoke of strength and dignity, but also innocence and kindness; things that most in their time did not have. They'd need to spread this around, making sure that everyone knew the Lady of the Western Lands was a kind and gentle demoness, but also strong and fair. Or so they thought.

Deep down they knew they were right, though.

oOo

Sesshoumaru shifted a bit, before asking, "How is my mate, Ryouta?" He'd been wondering about this for quite some time. The last thing he'd been told about her was that she was still asleep, obviously trying to overcome the change of her body. He wished to know if this had changed, though, and asked Ryouta thus. He knew she was awake, but he wished to know of her condition, possibly if she was still inside his chambers, since it was his duty as her mate to know her health and treat her the best he could should she need to be treated.

"She is well," Ryouta dipped his head. "She has awakened, and said that she wished to go outside. I, of course, objected to this, Lord Sesshoumaru, but young Rin had been there and I do not believe she wished to disappoint the girl. Lady Kagome herself even told me that she felt fine and did not need to be treated like a child before they left to visit Rin's chambers."

"I see," Sesshoumaru sighed. Who knew what Rin would trick Kagome into doing by merely giving her a pout. Of course, he knew that Rin would not harm Kagome, she was like her idol, after all, but there were many things that the girl could get Kagome to do with her. Especially all the things he remembered listening to her talk about doing with Kagome while they were traveling in search of Naraku, and even afterward whenever she used her pout in order to go patrolling with him—he usually allowed it whenever he was going to be gone for more than a few days. Perhaps he should go see exactly what the two were up to, though?

He heard the sound of soft footsteps, before the soft words of two of his servants filled his ears. He was sure that Ryouta had heard it as well, but it was not the fact that his healer was hearing it as well that made his heart swell with pride, his chest puffing out a bit when he heard what they were saying. Not that he needed to hear it, he knew that his mate was a kind female, but the fact that by merely sensing her aura they knew that she also had great powers, which might have been untrue, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Perhaps he should begin training her soon so that he knew she could protect herself.

"Did you hear what Etsu said?"

"No, Machi," said another voice. "What is it that she said?" The voice sounded like she'd gone through this many times, but didn't mind doing it that much.

"Etsu said that she saw the new lady with Rin. She had acted more like a ningen than a youkai, and had cheered the girl up with her motherly nature. Etsu said it was one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen, since the lady had only tried to stop the girl from crying."

"So, our new lady is kind?"

"Yes," the first voice replied. "Etsu also said that she sensed a strong will from the demoness, and that she would be a deadly opponent should you go against her."

"It seems that Sesshoumaru-sama has finally found what he was looking for, then," the second voice laughed.

"Yes, I have often heard that Sesshoumaru-sama did not take a mate because they were always so rude. Most of the kind youkai are said to be mated already, and that would make it hard for Sesshoumaru-sama to find one, wouldn't it?"

"I don't think that's what the rumor was," the second voice giggled. "I think they said that he wanted a demoness both kind and stubborn. Perhaps that is what our new lady is? I'd love to meet her, I'm sure that she kind if Etsu said so."

"It would seem that Lady Kagome is already making herself known," Ryouta smiled. He bowed his head when his lord stood, watching as the male moved to stand at a window, before standing to follow him. When he reached the window he gazed out to find that Kagome and Rin were below them, Kagome spinning around, a fan in each hand, while Rin tried to follow her moves. It warmed his heart to see them, but he knew that it was merely from seeing them acting so carefree together; it was something you didn't see often during this time.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru said, "She is so…"

"Motherly," Ryouta finished. "Yes, it comes with being ningen. Most of them are simply motherly from the first day, but there are those who do not have a motherly bone in their body. You are lucky to have found one that simply knew how to handle a child. Perhaps that is why she did not attack her when Rin burst into your chambers."

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru replied. He watched as Kagome spun once more, one fan above her head, while she twirled the other in front of her. After she was done she watched Rin, before positioning the child so that she could do it better, and showed her closely how to twist her wrist. Rin seemed to be delighted, and it was after that that he began hearing faint singing, and noticed that Kagome had closed her eyes and began moving around once more. With the sun beaming down toward her she looking almost like she'd fallen from Heaven, thus wearing the dark colors that she wore.

She was truly a gift, and he was glad to have her.

Ryouta glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He watched the lord's actions, before smiling to himself. Perhaps the complete mating of the two would soon be accomplished, bonding them together for the rest of their lives. Many things could happen, though, and he just hoped that the right ones happened in order for the two to finally come together and rule as one. The Western Lands would be near perfection then, and everyone would wish to live there. Sesshoumaru would protect the lands, and his mate would be the one to stop him from being unfair to those who deserved to live. That day would truly be wonderful… but the day they managed to create a pup would be even more magnificent.


	12. Secrets

**Kiba Note:** This chapter is actually quite short if you ask me. I was trying to type something else last night, mainly "Breeding School" and "Wounded Heart: R" but then I got caught up in doing this while my mind was trying to escape from me... and I got so confused that I made it short.

I began writing the next chapter, too, but with thinking about school and everything I figured that I'd only update this chapter for now. I know that it's going against my rule, but I said, "Screw the rule!" and decided that for now I would update what I could, when I could. Hope you guys can understand.

_Kiba_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve –** _Secrets_

He continued to watch her, leaning against the wood surrounding the window inside his study. He'd watch her for a few days now, and each day she could be found enjoying little moments with his young ward, Rin. Strange was it was, but it caused something inside of him to warm, almost like he was glad she approved of the fact that he'd taken in the young ningen. Perhaps that was not so unbelievable, though, since she, herself had once been ningen. It was almost delightful to have the female there, since she not only entertained Rin, but she also seemed to instinctively know what he was doing when it came to the ways of the inu. Instinctively was not really the word he would have normally used, but he could not come up with a better one for the reason why a ningen-turned-youkai who know the things he did when she had only been around him for four, five days?

Leaning toward the window a little more he watched as Kagome continued to pick flowers with the young girl. Her white kimono reflected the light of the sun, but it also seemed to soak it in, giving her purity and innocence only those long gone from the world should know of. A deep frown appeared on his lips, his golden eyes blinking only once every so often as he thought of things Kagome had done during her time there. She acted almost like she was too frightened to tell him something, yet he'd told her many times that she could put her trust in him for he'd care for her. She seemed almost saddened in a way, especially from the fact that he told her she couldn't even hide in the shadows to see how her friends were, but she also handled it very well—like she expected to outlive everyone she'd ever known and accepted that. Above all that she seemed just happy to be there, while her other feelings were crushed under foot… like she'd wanted to live a long, possibly complicated, life with him, an inu male who had once tried to kill her.

The object of his current attention looked pleased beyond belief while pulling another flower from the ground, bringing it to her nose, and taking in the scent that poured from the inside. Sesshoumaru tilted his head, wondering how such meaningless things could catch the interest of his mate. He'd never been caught up in things like she was being now, and it puzzled him to think that anyone, youkai or ningen, could actually enjoy doing such things. Perhaps that was why he sent Jaken to watch Rin pick her useless flowers, instead of doing it himself.

Sometimes the girl was annoying… but she was _cute_. They were Kagome's words, but… _his_ female had a point. Rin could be cute when the moment suited her; whom was he trying to kid, Rin could be cute anytime she wanted. The girl gave him a large amount of entertainment, and a good reason to beat on Jaken. Yes, the child was an excellent addition to his… _family_.

Rin was something he cared for, though. He barely understand the meaning of the word, but he knew that she was something that he would forever watch over, no matter what or who got in his way. He knew that there were those who would try and use the girl against him, but no one would dare cross him without knowing there life would be forfeited. Just as they would know that taking his bitch would result in the same actions on his part. No one took what belonged to him without paying the price…

…wait?

Had he just…? He did. He'd just referred to his mate as he would any other normal inuyoukai female. A bitch. True, she was now, truly, a bitch, considering the fact that she was an inu, but that was no reason to call her thus. Then again, it gave him a reason to teach her the ways of the inu. She would need to know that when he called her a bitch it did not mean the insulting term that ningen used, but an endearing one that meant he accepted her as his own. Anyone else who dared say such things about his mate would be punished thoroughly, tortured perhaps.

Shaking his head to this, Sesshoumaru decided that he would soon begin her training. Not now, when it was not needed, but soon. She would need to be able to protect herself against those who would try and take her from him, since someone, someday, was going to try and take both her and Rin in order to hurt him. If at least one of them could get away then he wouldn't have to decide between them, and he could put all his effort into protecting one, instead of being ripped between protecting the girl who'd once helped him for no reason, and the female now chosen to be his mate.

Yes, by his beast, by the Gods, and even… by himself.

oOo

Jaken rolled his eyes, watching the two as they raced around. First flowers, now running? What was a small youkai like him to do? First they wanted to put flowers on him, in his clothing, and dress him completely in it, now, now they wanted him to play with them. Or at least Rin wanted him to play with them, and his lady wanted to merely make the girl happy, but he wasn't going to play that silly little game that they were playing, no! He refused. Absolutely refuse—

"Tag, your it!" Rin shouted, touching Jaken's head, causing the toad to fall over and begin squawking about how he wasn't playing. She giggled, rushing away from the toad as he moved to his feet, his staff swinging around wildly as he tried to smack her. However, Kagome was close by and quickly grabbed the staff from his hands, holding it above her head while avoiding his grabbing hands.

Kagome lifted the staff higher, before lowering it once more. She laughed, trying not to grab her sides and let it all out while she listened to the toad yell at her to give back the precious weapon Sesshoumaru had given him. However, she wasn't willing to do that, and said, "No, no, Jaken. That's not how you play!"

"Foolish female, I do not wish to play your stupid games!" Jaken yelled. That was until he heard an all too familiar growl and turned to find that Lord Sesshoumaru had finally exited his study and came to watch the females himself. His eyes widened, before he bowed quickly to the mate of his lord, quickly rushing to try and touch that stupid girl who annoyed him to insanity.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched a little. Foolish, was she? She'd show that stupid little toad. She'd had to listen to him downgrade Rin almost every time she merely asked him to play with them, and she wasn't going to allow him to get away with it anymore. He needed to be punished, and she was sure that Sesshoumaru would agree with her either way. He was her… what was he to her? Inu? No, he wasn't her inu! Man? One could hardly call Sesshoumaru a man with his super abilities. Male? Yes, he was her male, but she didn't want to call him that. Mate? Hardly, he acted like a mate, but they weren't really that close. What else could she call him? A bastard…? Perhaps. He'd acted that way since she'd been **told** she could not see her friends. At least whenever it came to the subject, but he'd need to understand that she would need to see her friends one day in order to check on there well being… and make sure that they hadn't died. She would have to face that one-day, but not now.

Sighing to herself mostly, she moved so that Rin's outstretched hands missed her, before quickly rushing away from the laughing child. Laughing herself, Kagome felt a bit of guilt rush through her, only to realize that it was coming from Sesshoumaru and not from herself. He didn't have anything to feel guilty for, though, so she ignored it. She, after all, was hiding a secret from him, and had been for the last four days. As hard as it was when he wanted to hold her during the night, but she managed. It just left a heavy burden on her shoulders, and she almost wanted to tell him her secret.

She'd lived with the burden this long, though, what were a few more years.

"I'm gonna get you, Kagome-chan!" Rin cheered happily, her hands outstretched. She knew that if Kagome wanted to, she could win the game over and over again, but she was glad that she slowed herself in order to let her win as well.

Kagome slowed, feeling Rin's hands grasp onto her kimono sleeve, before the girl clung to her arm. Laughing, she patted her head, saying, "I'm so proud, Rin. You managed to catch me again. Pretty soon I'll never be able to win this game." Her smile brightened and she ruffled Rin's hair a little more. Once the child released her arm, she allowed her burden to fall away as she turned her blazing eyes toward Jaken, the toad gulping when he saw the look.

Motioning with her eyes to Rin, she continued, "You better run now, Rin. You wouldn't want me to sneak up on you when you're not paying attention, would you?"

Rin shook her head, "No!" She giggled, knowing that Kagome's target wasn't her, but began running in order to make it seem like the game was still a game. Really it was more like a bit of revenge, but the girl didn't worry about that, since she was having fun either way. Besides, it was always amusing to see Master Jaken's face planted into the ground by her lord, so why wouldn't it be the same with her idol?

Jaken shook with fear, watching, as the inuyoukai female seemed to stalk him. He was reminded of watching a neko once stalk a fat mouse, before pouncing on it, but he shook this image away from his mind in order to stop from peeing his pants. It would do no good for the loyal follower of Lord Sesshoumaru to suddenly lose his ways. Besides, his lord was watching him, and to disappoint him was like disappointing the Gods.

Grinning, Kagome hissed through her fangs, watching as the toad suddenly squeaked, obviously not having expected such a reaction from her. His eyes were wide and frightened, but she rolled her eyes, suddenly rolling on the balls of her feet in order to turn the other way and begin running after Rin. She laughed, sensing the toad relax, before chasing after the ningen child, knowing that sooner or later the girl would move toward Jaken and she'd be able to seek her revenge.

Perhaps the fun of it all would make her forget about her curse for a while. Maybe it wouldn't, though. Maybe it would simply make her remember that she wasn't truly herself, and she might never be, all because Sesshoumaru would allow her to visit her friends, thus she'd decided not to tell him the secret she'd wanted to when she first found out she was his one and only mate. Unless… she died… but she was from the future and knew things that these youkai of the past would never know of for years to come; they were no match for her superior skills.

Sesshoumaru smirked, watching as Rin continued to run, her hands out in front of her body as if it would help her run faster. Kagome jogged, walked quickly, actually, not far behind her, obviously not trying to grab the ningen child at all. His smirk grew a little, before he watched as Jaken closed his eyes and lowered himself until he was sitting on his butt. Bad move, especially with Kagome now very close behind him.

Grinning evilly, an evil glare formed in Kagome's eyes, before she raced forward, away from Rin and toward Jaken. The toad didn't even realize she was coming toward him, and that was something she was quite glad about. Especially when she moved behind him, her eyes blazing with an evil light, cracking her knuckles mockingly as the toad turned his frightened eyes toward her.

Jaken's eyes widened further, watching as his lady's foot came up. He knew what came next, and he quickly closed his eyes in order to block the attack; hoping to God she didn't step on her face. The Gods were never very kind to him, though, especially when they brought him into Lord Sesshoumaru's care.

Kagome walked away from Jaken, her boot print imprinted in the back of his head. _Well_, she thought; _that did nothing to help_. She sighed, shaking her head as she crossed her arms behind her back. It was kind of funny seeing Jaken laying on the ground with his butt in the air, his face completely flattened, but she merely grinned at the sight. Hell, if she looked close enough, she was sure she would have saw circles in his eyes, like in the Anime shows from her time. She heard Rin's laughter, and turned her weary eyes upon her, especially when she said, "Your it, Jaken."

Maybe it was time to stop hiding her secret? She felt so weary all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking, Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. Her weariness seemed to disappear with his strong presence close by, and she smiled at him, watching him as he frowned. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru, there's nothing to be worried about," she said, showing off her fangs. Her claws clicked together, her eyes shining up at him before a hand tugged at her sleeve.

"Kagome-chan," Rin smiled. "Lets play another game. Please?"

Seeing Rin's eyes shine with such happiness, Kagome nodded, "Of course." She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, giving a small bow, "I hope to do not mind—"

"Go," Sesshoumaru commanded softly.

"Thank you," she said. She allowed Rin to drag her away, looking back at Sesshoumaru with confused etched into her soul. She knew he could feel it, too, but something about the way he said that made her wonder what he was thinking. If only there connection was stronger! She'd be able to understand him fully then. But, alas, her secret…

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to narrow, analyzing the feeling he'd gotten from his female. He heard a soft growl in the back of his mind, but ignored it, deeming his beast unworthy to speak with at the moment. His mate had been overcome with guilt, almost like she wanted to say something, but she'd also felt something that caused him to believe she was hiding something from him; something that she wished to tell him about, but didn't know how. Whatever it was, though, he was sure that it'd come out sooner or later. Perhaps if he mated her fully she would…

He shook his head. _No. This Sesshoumaru shall not mate with any bitch that will not tell him what is bothering her ass. Those who have things to hide are not trustworthy until they prove they are willing to change… though few can change forever. She will not become my true mate until I know she will not lie to me about anything. This Sesshoumaru will have nothing less._

Snorting in a very un-lordly manner, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel. To think he'd actually believed she would be the one now that she was youkai. All ningen were the same. They lied, they cheated, and he was sure that she would be the same. Still, he needed to hope, because he'd felt that she wanted to tell him, that she was almost battling inside herself between two forces. He needed to believe in her and make sure she understood she could believe in him to understand and stay calm with anything she told him. After all, she was a very strange female, and could be doing this simply because he would not allow certain _things_ when it came to what she did during the day.


	13. Surprises

**Chapter Thirteen –** _Surprises_

She was still lying to him. _Why? What reason would she have to hide things from this Sesshoumaru?_ He didn't understand it, since any other female would have been willing and wishing to tell him everything about their problems. He wouldn't have cared with any worthless wench, but this was his mate, and he wished that she'd be able to tell him what was troubling her. Especially when she tried to push him away at night. His eyes narrowed when he thought of the night before, as she pushed against him, trying to escape and her mind telling him that she wanted to merely stay cuddled against him.

Females were such strange creatures.

Continuing down the hall toward the main entrance, though he barely knew why he was heading toward the outside. Perhaps it was because he knew that Rin had probably drug Kagome outside after her morning classes. It would do no good for a ningen in his care to be unintelligent about the world, so he'd gotten her a good sensei, one that was kind and had nothing against the fact that Rin was ningen; he'd also made sure the female he'd chosen was against males to a certain extent, though, so that she wasn't clinging to him instead of teaching Rin. Still, that demoness, Fujita, was not the thing that had his mind rushing back and forth in order to keep track of what was happening around him. Kagome, however, made him feel like he was beginning to run in circles; he, Sesshoumaru, never ran in circles for anything.

His feet continued forward, while his mind rushed from one point only to end up back at the original in the end, no matter how much he tried to get far away from it. It seemed that his mate was changing his life far more than he ever would have wished for, especially since he'd been quite happy with his life before hand. It was almost frightening to know that she'd merely come in at one moment and changed everything that he'd ever known, ever held knowledge of. Almost like she'd purposely done it, though he knew full well that she had done nothing of the sort.

Sesshoumaru paused for only a moment when he heard a rumble in the back of his mind. It was not strange for his beast to want something, to desire something that he would rarely ever give it. Like the chance to be free, to roam the coasts, while the water lapped at his fur and the sun beat down upon him from above. However, as soon as the beast was free and smelled something that it desired far more than its original choice, it would go after it until he managed to regain control once again. Especially if it smelled blood, since the beast rarely ever got to enjoy its own kill; he held the animal down, after all. His beast was nothing more than an inu, and acted that way.

What it wanted at that moment, though, was something that he would give it the day his soon-to-be student and mate decided to stop hiding things from him. He might not completely understand why she was hiding anything from him, but he knew that she was hiding _something_ from him, and he hated to know that she wished to hide it from him. He could not figure out the reason for her sudden withdrawal when it came to the subject. If memory served him well, which it did, he could remember her trying to tell him something important—or so it had sounded at the time—but he'd quieted her and told her to tell him once they'd returned to the House of the Moon. Obviously she'd decided since then that she was going to keep it to herself until he lived up to something, or so he was beginning to believe.

His eyes narrowed in a silent understanding of what she could be feeling, especially from what he was feeling from her at that moment. However, Sesshoumaru scoffed, shaking his head for a quick moment, before giving himself a silent reminder to see Ryouta immediately if he ever thought he understood her again. Kagome was a strange female who could never be understood, he'd be going mad if he even tried. A visit to Ryouta might be in order simply from thinking such a thing.

Sighing a little, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to take in the long hall before him. It almost seemed longer than ever, he knew that wasn't true, but it seemed that it was actually longer, wider, from the thoughts rushing through his head. Between the desire to spread the legs of his female, strengthened by his beast a little more every second, and the knowledge that she was in fact keeping secrets from him, Sesshoumaru felt like he was being torn in two. Especially since he had been sniffing at Kagome's hair the night before and found that she was beginning to go into heat, a strong one, almost like it would be her first, and it had nearly drove his beast insane. It had shaken him to the bone, but he'd managed to push away the sudden desire to slam her against the pillows and ravish her body until her heat either passed with the coming of life, or they both passed out from exhaustion. He knew that her heat would only get stronger, though, and he growled at the thought of all the males that would come in order to try and get at her flesh; at least all the ones that weren't mated, since their bond was not complete.

For an almost unreal moment, Sesshoumaru's features softened at the thought of when their bond would be complete. When they could finally be recognized as true mates. His face quickly hardened once more when he realized what he was doing, unsure if it had really been his face that softened or his imagination that made it seem that way. Others might not have known it, but he had a very vivid imagination that had come from his mother, one that often escaped from him whenever he didn't rein it in.

After a few steps, Sesshoumaru came to the main doors, happy to find them already open to let in the light of day, along with the occasional breeze that might or might not be needed. He stepped outside, quickly looking around, his nose sniffing at the air lightly to pick up the scent of his servant, ward, and the female that seemed to taunt him and his beast since she'd begun going into heat. He'd need to watch her more closely, that was sure, especially with her heat increasing and spreading out so quickly already.

A strong breeze lifted his hair, and the fur of his tail, before he began moving toward the scent that he could smell almost like it was directly in front of him. Almost like the woman was standing directly in his line of sight, though her scent would have been tripled if she had been. Not that he would have minded; she was clean, unlike many of her race. Most ningen smelled of sweat and other various fluids, which was covered by the dirt and other types of things they picked up along the way, never realizing that a nice dip in a river, along with some herbs, would do some good for them. Sesshoumaru stopped this line of thought there, shook his head, and continued forward, his feet moving at a normal pace, yet his stride longer in order to keep his ward and female quickly.

Rin would be a small obstacle—he was positive she would not get in the way, though she might like to watch him teach Kagome how to use some of her abilities. If she had any, since he was not sure if she would be able to do anything at all. Some youkai could not generate enough youki in order to use most of their powers—he was sure she would be able to, though, especially since she was in humanoid form. Perhaps it was his blood, perhaps it was not, but either way she was walking around like any powerful youkai, obviously generating enough youki in order to keep the form solid. At this, Sesshoumaru gave a small pause, before nodding to himself, also like he was speaking with himself, agreeing and disagreeing with things that he said—he was not that insane; his half-brother, perhaps, but not him—with this he decided that Rin would not be a problem. After all, his young ward would do whatever he said. She'd done so thus far, and she liked Kagome. Yes, Rin would not get in his way.

She would be a good little ningen girl and do as her lord said.

The wind seemed to fight against those upon the surface of the land, dying and coming to life once again like a phoenix of old. Upon it secrets of Brother Earth were carried, secrets that only Brother Earth would _like_ know, along with its Sister Sky, and perhaps its Sister Moon if she wished to know as well. However, the wind to those upon the land was many things, from a nuisance to a relaxing presence, and sometimes barely noticed. At the moment the wind was not strong enough to do damage, merely ruffle a few trees, and many found it a calming presence… like the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped, watching as Kagome stood in the middle of a large field, her face cast toward the sky, and her hands outstretched at her sides, palms upward toward the sky. He tilted his head in confusion at her reaction, but found that her current emotions calmed him, pleasing him to a certain extent. He refused to say that he was beginning to enjoy her presence, but watching her merely allow the wind to flow around her like water was something that he would not soon forget. Especially when he saw the many faces that he was sure she had. Some that he probably would not like to see; he knew, though, that every spirit had them. It would almost be a shame to see anything other than happiness from Kagome, though.

Rin smiled, turning to see her Lord Sesshoumaru standing off to the side. Her smile brightened, then dimmed a bit when she realized that her lord had not come to see her, but watched Kagome, as she seemed to play in the wind. Her new frown was replaced with a grin, though, when she realized that Lord Sesshoumaru was merely trying to understand why Kagome was allowing the wind to catch against her in such a way. That didn't mean that her lord would ignore her, merely give a bit more attention to Kagome, and she wouldn't mind that, especially since Kagome gave most of her attention to her. This caused her to clap her hands together, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention away from his mate, settling it onto his ward. He nodded, "Rin." He knew that sooner or later the ningen girl would attach herself to his leg, but he'd come to expect it from her. Anything else would probably cause him to wonder if the girl was beginning to catch a cold, which ningen's caught more often than not.

Her eyes snapped open when her mind was invaded by two very different voices; both unwelcoming as she tried to reawaken her lost abilities from her shadow-inuyoukai form. The curse had been pushing against her during the night since the day she'd become this new inuyoukai creature, though she was not quite sure what type of inuyoukai she was. She was beginning to think it was a kin-inu, and she wanted to see if they were related to a shadow-inu in any way. Apparently they were not, but it was almost annoying to have her moment of peace broken, almost. She couldn't blame Rin, though, not when she had been adoring Sesshoumaru for longer than she could remember.

She spun around, her hair caught in the wind, and lifting around her even as she turned. She felt like she was staring through a mass of gold, before it died down and settled around her shoulders. She watched as Rin rushed to fling herself at Sesshoumaru's leg, and smiled sweetly, knowing that sooner or later Sesshoumaru would have to break the girl of that. Especially when she was beginning to grow and she'd soon be hugging his middle, since he was so tall. Too tall, but the taller they were, the harder they fell. She had grown accustomed to being closer to the ground, which was why she was glad she wasn't that tall in this form or her shadow-inuyoukai form.

Smiling at Sesshoumaru, she turned her eyes so that she was once more facing the sun. They closed in bliss, happy to once again feel the heat bathing down on her, though she did prefer the inky shadows to anything else. Her lips turned upward a little further, before her voice echoed out to the one she now had to call her own. "Is there something you need, or want, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, knowing from the feelings she sensed that he did wish for something. There was only a matter of finding out what that something was.

He patted Rin's head, feeling the amusement and silent knowledge of something coming from his female. The young ningen girl detached herself from his leg, and moved off to once again begin playing on her own while he stared at the back of the new demoness. He'd looked at her many times, but never had he seen the golden locks of her hair gleam so brilliantly, nor had he ever felt such a peaceful feeling coming from her. It almost felt like Kagome was completely at peace, finding her own haven within some type of fantasy that no one else would ever be able to take from her.

"Are you trying to waste time, or are you going to answer the question?" Kagome asked, annoyance clear in her tone. She could feel his eyes roaming her back, and she wondered what he was thinking while he did such a thing. Surely this was not the Sesshoumaru she remembered and knew, the one who'd tried to kill her so many times. It had to be, though. The fact that he was Lord of the West and caretaker to Rin proved this true.

"This Sesshoumaru believes it is time we begin learning what you're capable of in this form," he replied.

Rin frowned upon hearing this. "But, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she whined, giving her best puppy-dog pout, "Kagome-chan and Rin are playing!" Her hands clasped together in front of her, wondering if the mighty youkai would give into her silent request to continue playing with her beloved Kagome, or if he'd take away her fun. Even if he did, though, she knew that she could always go find Jaken to play with. Kagome wanted to play, though, and that made her happy.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru began. "It is time that Kagome trains. She will be able to play with you later." He knew that the girl didn't like this answer, but he would not always give into her demands. Even if she gave him that look, which he tried so hard to ignore so many times—now, though, was one of the times Rin wouldn't be able to change his mind. Kagome was going to train, whether Rin wanted her to or not.

Rin sniffled, "Sesshoumaru-sama…" There was a slight question behind her voice, but she knew that this was not something she could fight Lord Sesshoumaru on. If he'd decided it, then no one was going to be able to change his mind. Especially when it was about Kagome—her lord couldn't fool her, she'd seen the looks he gave her and they were the same ones her true daddy used to give her mommy. She believed it was because they were mated to each other, but she was young and didn't understand most of the looks sent between them.

Kagome listened with an open ear, before smiling at Rin's soft whimper. She turned once more, glanced over at Rin, and gave her brightest smile. "It's alright, Rin," she said. "I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would not mind you coming to watch," she added, clear enough for them both to hear. She saw the girl smile and nod, before turning to look at Sesshoumaru once more with her puppy-dog pout.

He sighed, "Very well." He'd known she would probably end up coming all along, so why did it feel almost annoying to know she would be there? He listened to the explanation his beast gave him, before deciding that it was best to ignore the animal's lusty words, knowing what it meant instantly. No, he did not wish for Rin to stay behind because he wanted to rut with his female, but because… he might have to do things that might hurt Kagome in order to see what she could do. He knew that would upset the young ningen girl beyond reason—probably to the point where she'd cry.

Rin clapped her hands together, "Yay! Rin gets to watch Kagome-chan train with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome smiled softly, "Lead the way, Sesshoumaru." She knew that he would in the end, but she sent her smile toward him when she said it, hoping to get a reaction. Any reaction, but he merely nodded and turned away, beginning to walk. She almost frowned, thinking, _perhaps another time._ She wasn't angry about that, though, because she knew that there had to more to Sesshoumaru than anyone knew. Her connection with him told her so.

oOo

"We've arrived," Sesshoumaru called, turning to find that Kagome had lifted Rin into her arms in order to carry her. It pleased to him to know that they had grown so close to each other within such a short period of time, but now was not the time to be thinking about such things. It had taken quite some time, though not much with their youkai speed, to reach the perfect place in order to train her. It was the place his mother had taken him long ago in order to test his skills, and though it was beautiful he knew there was magic surrounding it, which helped one bring out their abilities easily. Hopefully enough so that he would not have to frighten Kagome into using any of hers. That, in the end, would also frighten Rin, and he did not need to frighten either of them.

Kagome nodded, setting Rin onto the ground. "Go on now, Rin."

"But, Rin wants to watch!" Rin whined.

Kagome smiled. "I know, and you may. However, I need you to sit over there so that you don't get hurt, alright?" Her smile brightened at the little girl, telling her silently that she needed to go as she told her, or she'd force her to. However, she was happy that the young ningen finally nodded and turned to move away from them.

"Ok, Kagome-chan," Rin grinned to herself. "Rin understands. Rin will stay out of the way so that she does not get hurt." She laughed, flung her arms out to her sides and began running over to the spot where Kagome had nodded. It was a nice spot, a mossy rock with long, thick grass surrounding it, along with many little purples flowers that looked like they were trying to peek over the grass.

Her smile faultered a little when she turned completely to Sesshoumaru, a thought coming to her mind. Why was it that he'd brought her out to this place? What reason would he have to train her so far away from the House of the Moon? These things were merely her own wild imagination, though, and because she knew this she tilted her head in a bow, silently telling him that she was ready, along with showing him respect. Even if he seemed like the biggest asshole in the world to her at one time, he was still the Lord of the Western Lands, and he deserved respect from all those around him. Even Inuyasha should have showed him respect upon his own lands, but she knew her hanyou friend, and that was merely another wild fantasy from her imagination that would never come true.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to see what you're capable of," he said. His face remained emotionless, almost cold to those around him, but his eyes seemed to burn with a raging fire as a very faint scent filtered up into his sinuses. "If you're capable of anything in this form. For all we know you could have absolutely nothing that would help protect you in the future."

Her eyebrow twitched a little. "Are you saying that because I was _once_ ningen?" she hissed, trying to control the anger that she knew would come forth if she didn't. She'd show him a thing or two. She might be younger in age than he was, and had to be walk around in the daylight as something she was not, but she knew a few things within her youkai form that would make his head spin. Her mother, after all, had trained her and she was a highly experienced warrior, even if she wouldn't be born for another three hundred years.

There was a hidden meaning behind her words, but if he'd caught it she couldn't tell. Kagome stood tense, waiting for his answer with the little patience she could muster at this point. Even if his words weren't meant to anger her they had, and she hoped he was ready for the consequences once her sharpened tongue began taking him down a notch or two. True, it might get her into trouble, perhaps even a small beating, but it'd be worth it.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wondering why this female had such a temper. Surely her father would not have allowed such behavior within his household. Perhaps she'd been raised with only men in her life, or perhaps she'd been dropped on her head. Either way he couldn't understand why she held such high regards for the ningen race, even if she, herself, had once been one. It was simply baffling, even if he did not allow her to know this by keeping his cool and calm posture. "No," he replied. "This Sesshoumaru merely meant that it could be a possibility that cannot be ruled out until the very end of this day."

She deflated, nodded, and asked, "So, where do you want to begin?"

"Have you ever been taught self-defense?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to try and see if I had any special abilities," she replied. She smirked, watching as his eyes narrowed to slits. She, however, ignored this, gave a simple nod, and said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, Sango has taught me a thing or two." Like she was going to tell him, _yes, Sesshoumaru, my mother, who hasn't been born yet, has taught me many things. You don't know this, however, because we still have to wait three hundred years, and because I'm not originally from this time period. Oh, while I'm at it I might as well tell you I've been lying to you, and I'm actually cursed, but your blood is fighting against it for some reason, which is the only reason I'm in this form instead of my real one. Oh, you're going to kill me now? That sounds _delightful She wouldn't tell him that, but it still brought a smile to her face, while a giggle managed to escape her throat.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small glance, before deciding that he did not wish to know what had brought on her sudden humor-filled joy. It rushed through his very veins, almost like another youkai's poison, but with a soft tingle afterward. He shook his head, turned from her, and shot his arm out, his own poison flying from the tips of his claws when he heard Rin's soft gasp. The poison melted a nearby tree quickly, until it resembled a pile of bubbling green goo. "One of the easiest abilities to test," was all he said, turning his head so that he could see Kagome blink at the damage he'd done.

"Alright," Kagome stopped herself from smirking, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation. She needed to play the little girl who was just learning, but learned quickly, therefore being able to do it. "Why don't you explain how to do it first, though, Sesshoumaru? I don't think I could do it by simply watching you do it."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru began explaining how to focus and channel the poison that he could almost smell underneath her skin. He watched her try while he was explaining, swinging her arm toward a few trees off to her left, only to fail, her claws remaining the same. He frowned at this, trying to explain it a bit more like how he'd explain it to a child, only for her to swipe her claws through the air once more, almost like she had knowledge of how to do so. His eyes widened when a strong acidic smell filled his nose, overpowering the sweet scent from before, and a black mist shot from the tips of her claws. It smelled stronger than any poison he'd ever come in contact with, and he almost turned his nose to it, wondering how hers was so toxic.

Kagome blushed, wishing she hadn't done that. She was used to do that during the nights that she managed to escape Inuyasha's grasp when her curse fell, her true form coming out. After all, she hadn't allowed herself to become rusty, and if she had her mother would have probably clawed her a new one for letting her training go to waste. However, it was extremely bad to get it on the second try, especially when Sesshoumaru's explanation had been very vague.

Rin clapped her hands together, cheering from the distance at Kagome's accomplishment. She watched the blush on Kagome's cheeks become darker, while Lord Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. She wondered why Lord Sesshoumaru seemed unhappy, but ignored it, happy that Kagome had managed to do such a thing.

"Again," he growled.

Kagome nodded lightly, telling herself to hold back. She swept her claws through the air, the smell of her poison filling the air, but the poison itself staying underneath her skin. Just to show Sesshoumaru, she tried again, and made sure that the same result came forth. However, when he told her to do it again for a third time she thrust her claws out in front of her, closed her eyes, and felt the poison shoot from the ends. Not as much as before, like when Sesshoumaru had once tried to melt her with his own poison, but enough to show that she was _beginning_ to get the hang of it. She was glad that this seemed to satisfy his thirst to know why she'd been able to do it so quickly the first time, and sighed.

They continued this, Sesshoumaru keeping a close eye on his mate as she tried again and again. He felt like she was trying to hold back, but shook his head, knowing that she probably just didn't want to destroy the nature around them. The spell would make sure that it grew back within the month, but she did not know that, so he ignored the feeling. When he was satisfied that she'd be able to inject an opponent with a strong amount of her, what smelled to be, lethal poison, he began teaching her how to channel her demonic energy so that it formed into the form that she wished it to. His became a whip, but he wasn't sure if she'd be able to form the same thing.

She once more forced herself not to smirk, listening to the full explanation that Sesshoumaru gave, mostly listening to Rin's cheering. She smiled, and watched as Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, his deadly whip shooting from two of his claws, before it split into two and easily took off the top of a young sapling. She knew she could do this, but she also knew that she'd need to try a few times before it would actually form. This was because this was one of the things she barely used during battle, or training. However, she tried again and again, each time channeling the energy so that it would form the whip she knew she could form. She knew she could also form a blade in her other form, but she wasn't so sure about this one.

He frowned, saying, "It seems you cannot use this—"

She hissed, flung her arm out once more, angry with herself for not using this more often. It was a beautiful, deadly, and lethal long distance attack depending on how long you could form a whip, and how much energy you had at the moment. Her beast hissed with her, pulling at its prison as her anger grew, obviously roused by her wish to control the ability she knew she had. Her eyes flooded over with blood, the dark red filling her eyes as she spun on her heel, once more swinging her arm outward. Suddenly, almost surprisingly, three whips shot from her claws, one from her thumb, one from her middle finger, and one from her pinkie.

The whips were black in color and whipped around; slicing the tree she'd taken out her anger on. Sesshoumaru watched this with fascination, noting that her eyes had taken on a demonic change, while the rest of her body was merely tense. It was almost like she was trying to fight down the change she knew would come over her should she continue to call upon the dark power deep inside her body.

He allowed his eyes to widened, his mouth to form a gasp as she shot her other arm out, two black whips forming on her index and middle fingers. The five of them swirled together, before they entangled themselves together. It was then that they pulsed, melting together to form a thin looking blade, long and sturdy, which she used to attack another innocent tree nearby. After her burst in power, though, the blade burst apart, and his mate stumped to the ground, panting through her nose.

She raised her hand to grip her forehead. Kagome hissed a little, turned her head toward Sesshoumaru, and whispered, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" A hand touched her shoulder, Sesshoumaru suddenly at her side as she gripped her head harder. It was harder to fight off the curse, even if Sesshoumaru's blood was pushing it down. She knew there was at least another hour, perhaps an hour and a half, before the sun began to sink beneath the western horizon, but it was still hard to fight. She'd used too much energy.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin gasped. She raced over to where they stood, Lord Sesshoumaru lifting Kagome into his arm. When she reached their side she tugged at Lord Sesshoumaru's hakama, whimpering, "Is Kagome-chan going to be alright, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded, "Yes, Rin."

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru, having heard Rin's words. However, she did not wish to tell her that she would be just fine; she'd merely used too much energy in her moment of anger. Besides, it was nice to be so close to her mate, even if she wasn't sure if he could be called that. It was even better when he began to walk, his tail wrapping around her legs, and his arm tightening just a bit around her back.

oOo

"Go play now, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, now standing within the courtyard of the House of the Moon. He watched Rin turn her puppy-dog eyes toward him, but shook his head, saying, "Go on, Rin. This Sesshoumaru is going to take Kagome to Ryouta." The girl sighed, but he was glad that she finally did as he'd told her, running off in the direction of a small corner garden he'd given her.

He began walking forward once more; listening as Kagome began waking from the sleep she'd fallen into. The sun was within the sky, but he knew that it would soon disappear, the dim lighting that it left behind the only reminder that it had just left them to the night. As Kagome awoke completely, she shifted, and spread her legs wider in order to find a better position, which caused Sesshoumaru to come to a complete halt. Something filled his head, causing his eyes to bleed around the edges as he fought off his beast, telling himself he could not do what he knew was coming.

The servants and guards who'd also smelled the scent suddenly fill the area moved away, all of them moving to find safety inside the main building in case their lord decided they were going to try and take his mate from him. The smell was overpowering, stronger than anything most of them had every smelled, but they knew that it was Lord Sesshoumaru's female, and they knew that should they come in his way of trying to mate they'd be given a bloody death.

Kagome yawned, gripping Sesshoumaru's haori as his arm became tighter around her back. She wiggled, wondering why he was trying to keep her so close to him. However, within moment she was placed on the ground, her nose being filled with a scent that caused heat to pool in her lower stomach. She glanced upward, watching as Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, his claws taking a light grip on her hip. She was confused, but the smelled ruled her mind at that moment, causing her to allow her own beast to take control. What she knew was happening to Sesshoumaru.

He fought it, he did. But no matter how much he fought he could not deny that he was losing. He'd always choose to stay away from females who were going into this stage, but this was his mate. He should be able to do whatever he fucking wanted with his female. And that was what was exactly on his mind, though it was crudely put. Within moments he lost himself, though, and he knew that his mate was losing herself as well.

Even though he felt like he was drowning, though, he still fought for control. He did, though he felt like this was a losing battle. At least he could stop his beast from hurting her completely. It was his right as her mate. Besides, she was still keeping a secret from him, and he wanted her to tell him. He wanted to make sure she would confide in him whenever she needed him. His beast would not have understood either of these things.

Sesshoumaru growled, his beast in full control as he pulled her to him. He wished to throw her down on the ground and pleasure them both, but was held back by that stupid master of his. However, the beast Sesshoumaru was not sure if this was a wise decision, since his master was obviously trying to make sure about _something_. Not that he cared what that 'something' was, but he watched as her eyes bled red, her own beast taking control of her body. Maybe he would get his rut after all.

Kagome shuddered within her skin. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have another youkai trying to gain her affections while having a beast. It'd only happened to her once, but it was still something that seemed almost alien to her. Especially when she seemed to be shaken out of her skin and into some type of flooding darkness mixed with eternal blood and sex. Maybe it was her lack of control over the beast that she was suddenly taken over by it.

Taking his bitch's lips, the beast Sesshoumaru rubbed himself against the full length of his female. His tongue forced its way into her sweet tasting mouth, while the claws of his right hand sank into her hip; drawing thick black blood unlike anything he'd ever seen. It didn't bother him, since the blackness faded away to the red of most creatures, as he made passionate love to her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own as her head tilted to the side.

She pulled away, nipping at his neck, listening to him hiss.

"Shhh, hhaaa," Sesshoumaru hissed. Pleasure pulsed throughout his body, the beast closing his blood red eyes in rapture as his bitch brought him to heights he had not seen in years, centuries perhaps. He was not sure how long his master had been holding him back, and he wasn't going to allow this moment to pass him by, even though his master was trying to regain control of their body in order to stop this moment. He hissed again when she bit very close to where her mark would be placed. Gods, if only she'd nipped that place, he would have thrust her against a wall and taken her in the ways of his ancestors within moments, merely wishing to continue the pleasure that came with physical contact. "Yes… my bitch," he growled, his voice deep and quivering.

Her heart told her this term was true, but something else, probably from the fact that the curse was still pushing at her insides, became angry at the fact that he dared call her such things. She pushed against him, only for him to sink his claws deeper into the wound trying to heal itself on her hip. The beast tried to hold onto her grip of the body, but her master clawed through the darkness and blood that had surrounded her; the same imprisonment she'd long ago imagined in order to keep her from taking over her well trained control.

He sniffed at her neck, the beast Sesshoumaru running his tongue underneath her chin. However, she continued to push against him, and he locked his arm in place like a steel band, pulling her closer. He growled when she tried to push against him again, hissing in an ancient language, "_Do not push away from me, bitch!_"

Her eyes flashed, suddenly turning golden once more. She forced the beast down, feeling Sesshoumaru's fangs sink into her neck in order to keep her still, and she calmed her body knowing instinctively that she'd bring out his thirst for death should she struggle. Of course, he would not kill her, but even a mate could be punished close enough to death as long as the other knew they would survive and live once more. She growled, "_Let me go!_" She felt his fangs retreat from her throat, before his blood red eyes were staring into hers.

"_You are my bitch,_" he snarled. "_You will enjoy what I give you_."

She hissed, "_I will enjoy nothing!_" It'd been a while since she'd used such an ancient language, but she was happy with her knowledge of them. It helped to know a few, especially when you never knew when another youkai was going to start talking behind your back in one. Deep down all youkai knew every language, but only through training and teachings could they unlock the knowledge.

Her angry grew for some reason. She felt that she knew why he was calling her such a thing, but she was from another time, one where only an inuyoukai would find such a thing un-insulting. The ningen form that she'd been forced to change into pushed itself until it was controlling her ways of thinking, but not her body, the curse trying to regain control. She snarled herself, pink tinting her eyes as she said; "_You have no right to call me such things, animal_."

His eyes became slits, anger beginning to become apparent in his tone. "_This beast holds every right, female. You're mine,_" he growled, baring his fangs. The bitch struggled against him, and he felt his master beginning to push at his thoughts once more, before he gripped her hip tighter only for her to snarl and do something very unexpected. It caused his master to return to control, but it pissed him off and he promised to return the favor the next time he gained control.

She slapped him, her claws racking into his striped cheek.

Kagome gasped at what she'd done, feeling Sesshoumaru's grip slacken on her hip while his hand reached up to touch his bleeding cheek. Her bottom lip quivered with worry, feeling the pain that he felt, before glancing down at her claws, realizing all at once that she'd just injected poison into his system. It would not harm him much, but it was her fault nonetheless and she quickly stumbled away from him while he stood in shock. She felt tears well in her eyes, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she began to cry, realizing all at once that she could have done that to anyone. It appeared she had been cursed far too long.

When Sesshoumaru allowed his bloody fingers to fall away from his cheek, he realized that Kagome was gone. His mate was just gone. Her scent had left a nice trail telling him that she'd once again decided to leave the House of the Moon, but he was far to shocked to fully understand that. His cheek was still bleeding, the wounds healing slowly because of the poison injected into his veins—not a lot, but enough to keep them from healing. She'd actually slapped him, and it had surprised his beast enough to allow him to regain control. It was not what he'd expected from her at all.

However, Sesshoumaru shook himself from this, slightly proud of the female for knocking him back into the world of reality. She'd wounded him, yes, but she'd still returned him to control. All too suddenly the fact that his mate was once more gone crowded into his mind, and he turned around quickly to see that it was true, before cursing to himself. It was not something he did often, but he could feel the regret, hurt, and slight anger from his link with his female—he understood why she felt it as well, since she'd been ningen and probably didn't understand what it meant for his beast to call her a bitch—and he instantly knew that she had run because of it.

His eyes narrowed a fraction as he went to follow her. She'd known an ancient language of the inu that none but a birthed inuyoukai would have known—full-blooded inuyoukai their entire life. Surely there was a reason for that. Perhaps that was what his mate was hiding from him.

Perhaps she'd been an inu all along…

…It would explain how she knew how to use all her abilities. There had always been something strange about the miko Kagome, perhaps this was the reason for her odd behavior around Inuyasha, especially whenever the sun began going down. Yes, it would definately explain why she could use her abilities after he'd only explained a small amount of how to channel her demonic energy to use most of them.

He needed answers in order to conclude that, though. Especially since it meant that she'd been a ningen for so long that she no longer understood most of the inu customs and meanings. It would also explain why she had been so secretive with him, but he didn't wish to think about that at the moment. Especially when his female, the wench, had once more rushed out of his life, probably trying to think over some things for the time. With her heat, however, he would not risk her being out on her own. He'd need to catch her before someone else did.


	14. Unleashed

**Chapter Fourteen –** _Unleashed_

He stood within a window, watching as the lady of the house raced away from their lord, obviously trying to save herself from his wrath. She'd slapped him, yes, but he was positive that Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't have harmed her. The way she'd tensed told him that she was shocked she'd actually done such a thing, and he felt sorry for her, especially that she was so ashamed that she'd run off, once again. Ryouta could only hope that Lord Sesshoumaru found her soon. He knew from one of the guards that Lady Kagome had gone into heat.

He also knew that Lord Sesshoumaru's beast was probably planning some type of sexual torture for their lady in order to repay her for that slap. Yes, because he was positive the animal knew that she was merely trying to defend herself, and that it was his duty was the alpha to protect his chosen one, instead of punishing her. However, though he'd heard of Lord Sesshoumaru since he was but a pup, he had never been subjected to the beast that prowled his subconscious, only brought forth when his true form was ready to be released.

There was a soft knock on the door of the room he was currently in, and he turned to watch a younger youkai female bowing her head toward him. He waited for her to speak, until finally her soft voice explained, "Ryouta-sama, you're needed in your medical chambers. One of the servant's sons was training with his father and ended up with his leg torn in two by accident."

Ryouta sighed, "How serious is the wound?"

The female lifted her head, her soft orange eyes blinking as she clasped her hands together. "The wound is bad, I'm afraid. His bone has been severed almost completely, and it is… well, hanging by the small amount of skin that is trying to heal together."

He nodded, "I believe he must be in a lot of pain then. Perhaps I should see this wound before I try to determine what is best for the boy, though." He nodded once more to himself, his hand reaching up to gently rub at his chin. He turned his attention back to the female in front of him, saying, "You may go now."

She bowed, "Yes, Ryouta-sama."

He thought, for a moment, her voice sounded a little higher than before, almost like she'd been expecting something else. Ryouta shook his head, knowing that he could not think about things like that at the moment. He had a boy that needed his attention, but he was positive that as long as the leg wasn't destroyed the boy's youkai healing would be able to heal the leg back together within the month. As long as he and his father did not go out to train within that time, which he doubted they would now that they'd learned their lesson. They'd probably be more careful the next time.

Shaking his head, Ryouta told himself that he did not need to be thinking about these things at the moment. He needed to be thinking about what he could do for Lady Kagome when she returned, since she obviously didn't know how to control the animal caged within her. However, there was a boy that needed him, and he was there to make sure the servant's stayed healthy, along with everyone else around them; their children survived certain injuries, along with everyone else. Though these things were true, his highest priority was to make sure the Lord and Lady lived long and healthy lives, and it was clear to him that Lady Kagome needed some type of help. He might have something that could help her, or maybe it was only the final mating that would help her in the end.

oOo

A few hallways down, the servant, Yutsuko, breathed deeply, wondering what exactly was wrong with her. She'd never wished to find a mate, never, since her father had tried to rape her mother when she refused to please him, but now she found she did. She knew she was probably one of the only females not mated within the House of the Moon, and there were only a few males who did not have their own females. Why, though, when she found she wished to finally mate, did she have to want the healer, the one who was more worried about everyone at the same time than just one single soul? The one who was destined to forever protect the health of Lord Sesshoumaru and his mate.

Sliding to the ground, Yutsuko told herself that Ryouta would probably never see her as anything more than a simple female. One that merely replied messages to him whenever he was needed, that was merely in the way whenever he was trying to work. She'd never truly been in his way, but in her eyes she was probably always in the way, trying to gain his attention even though he barely seemed to notice that she was the only one to tell him about sick or injured patients needing him since a few days after he'd arrived.

She couldn't blame him, though, for he needed to pay attention to the patients, not a female trying to gain his attention. That was what healers did, and she shook her head, trying to keep herself from destroying something in order to vent her frustrations. It would do no good to destroy something that belonged to Lord Sesshoumaru, since she had barely any possessions of her own, and they were all within her servants' chambers. She would either get herself killed, or have something cut off, both of which she did not wish to have happen.

Perhaps it was because she'd been whipped when she was little by the general because she had accidentally broke one of Lord Sesshoumaru's deceased mother's favorite vases. It had been an accident, but Lord Sesshoumaru had not taken kindly to it. She'd gotten twenty lashes, most of which were still scars on her back. She couldn't blame her lord, though, for she'd heard many times of his relationship with his mother and how it had broken him when she was suddenly gone. Then the fact that his father conceived a pup with a ningen hime a few years later, when he should have been grieving for his lost mate for at least a century or so.

Yutsuko shook her head, telling herself that this would do her no good. Perhaps staying away from the healer would do her some good. She nodded, thinking, _yes. That's exactly what I'll do. I'll have mother or sister send him the messages instead of doing it myself. Time away from him will be nice._

oOo

Her feet pounded against the forest floor, her mind in a state of confusion and pain. Pain from the bond she now held with another, rushing from the point where she knew she'd struck Sesshoumaru, down into her neck, and throughout the rest of her face. She knew it was from the pain he felt, her poison rushing throughout his system as his body tried to fight it off. Even if she knew he'd heal in a matter of days with the small amount she'd injected into him, but it was still her fault. She'd done it. She'd hurt him and she shouldn't have. She should have been able to control herself, even if she had been cursed for so many years.

With practiced ease she moved around obstacles in her path, dodged small animals that had barely any time to escape her, and continued forward until she could barely feel the pain of Sesshoumaru's wound at all. That meant she'd been able to move far away from him. She wasn't sure how far, but it was far enough that she could no longer feel his pain and for that she was grateful. At least then she wouldn't have to have that also pushing at her conscience.

She continued to run, though, her hands coming up to grip at her head as she felt the rage of her beast. The animal knew that she'd harmed her mate, as unintentional as that had been, because he'd called her something that was entirely true. She was an inuyoukai female, therefore she was a bitch—the curse, however, had told her that it was wrong for him to call her such things and she'd struck him. Her beast wasn't happy with her, it wanted to come out and play, to fix the problem she had caused by _mating_. It wanted to fuck with anything that could please it, but mostly it wanted to fuck its mate in order to make him happy and forget what she'd done to him. She would have thought it rational thinking if the sun had set already, but her curse was telling her other things, fighting against the beast that wanted free.

That wanted to rein supreme over the land! It wanted to let others know that it was mated to the most powerful youkai of their time, cutting them down one by one if they were not able to please its tastes. She knew that, her curse knew that, and she felt like she was being torn from the inside out. She was at a total lose, a piece of her knowing that she should have known what to do, yet confused and disoriented at the same time. Almost like the sense of right and wrong had managed to escape her grasp, slipping away as she lost herself to the madness that was her inner nature. A nature that came with every powerful youkai, the beast prowled her subconscious mind.

All at once she felt like she was losing herself, finding herself, and completely falling apart. She tried to fight it, she did, but she knew that she was losing a battle that she could not win. Her beast was full of too much pent up fury from being held down by a curse that should have never been placed upon her. It was full of rage and wanted blood as payment for the crime committed against it. It wanted to take control and show others that though it had been kept down, pushed into the very back of her mind—so far that she couldn't even feel it there—that it was still as powerful as ever. It wanted to prove to those around it that it could still bring terror into the hearts of innocent ones while it killed those it wished to. Whether they were innocent of not, it did not matter to a creature of its caliber.

Her golden eyes bled red, a vicious growl escaping her throat as she clawed at her arms. The sharp talons entered her skin time and again, the wounds healing themselves quickly and effectively almost instantly from the power radiating from her skin. Her beast was as powerful as she was, but combined with her own they were a force that could rule above and beyond those who lived in this era. All except one, because through their bond he would be as powerful as she was, and that would be the only reason it would not rein alone if it were set free.

She ripped at her arms, trying to fight down the beast that wished to gain control. She knew what would happen should she allow such a thing to happen; she couldn't allow it, it was wrong… Her kimono sleeves split apart completely, falling toward the ground, only held there by the small pieces that she hadn't ripped at in order to send pain through her body. It only enraged her beast more, causing her to trip, fall over her head and roll for a short distance. Her claws reached up when she felt the pain shoot through her face once more and sank into her cheeks and chin. She knew what the pain meant, but something filled her nose, something that caused her to growl viciously again.

Another female was somewhere nearby.

Lying on her back her ruby eyes opened to stare into the pink, purple, and blue hues of the passing clouds in the sky through the trees. She arched her back, her mouth opening in a silent roar, her golden hair seeming to float around her without any restraints at all. She fought against what she knew was right, even though right seemed to have fled her many times within thoughs few moments. Her claws once again began clawing at her arms, blood almost black in color being absorbed by her sleeves as it dripped from her arms toward the ground. The wounds were sealed, reopened, seal, and reopened again and again continuously as she tried so hard to regain control of herself.

Her eyes flashed as she rolled herself onto her knees, her fangs grew until they split into her gums, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth and doing nothing to help her inner battle. Her head pressed against the ground, nothing registering correctly within her body. She could feel her poison pumping almost like it was inside her very veins, her blood rushing faster with each pump of her heart, her face beginning to lengthen into that of an inus as she fought herself.

With a jerk she was brought upward, her back bent so that her body was leaning backwards toward the ground, her face staring toward the sky once more. Again her mouth opened, her claws ripping into the flesh of her shoulders, thus severing the last of her bloodied kimono sleeves from the rest of the fabric. It did not matter to her, nothing did, not even the soft breeze that touched the skin of her upper body, her claws having suddenly clipped the ties that kept her kimono closed. Only her obi kept it the rest from falling open and pooling around her on the ground.

Her battle continued, a soft, black, mist beginning to rise around her on the ground as she felt her joints popping in anticipation for the change she had not felt for so long. A sudden glee filled the very pit of her soul, her beast grinning and roaring continuously from within its prison, the sounds crashing through her body, into her bones and causing the change to occur. However, she lowered her head, trying to fight off the change, the want for blood, the wish to rampage over the land and destroy everything in her path.

She began to thrash her head, her claws suddenly stopping their torture of her arms to allow the wounds time to heal. They began smearing the blood that had escaped the wounds, her healing abilities trying to heal them over by first clotting and then forming new skin. She'd managed to cut the wounds open enough that they were down to the bone, though she moved away when that happened. It would do no good to hurt herself.

Kagome whimpered, snapping her fangs while she shut her eyes as hard as she could. Without warning a barrier surrounded her, the pain in her cheek increasing to tell her that her mate would soon make his appearance. The barrier was not her doing, but that of her beasts, obviously not wishing for the soothing scent Sesshoumaru gave off, the scent that would help her at that moment. Would stop her from transforming and send her into a peaceful sleep that would once more tie the beast in invisible chains. Once more trapping it in its prison filled with the scent of rotting corpses and fresh blood, the scent of sex also found somewhere deep within it. It was what she found had long ago stopped her beast from trying to take her over, thinking that she was trying to get rid of it forever, and it had made her happy to know the prison pleased it. However, after so many years of being trapped there she could understand why it was so angry and wanted free from that place. It was her body, though—even if the beast was apart of her, it was her body and it held no right to it unless she allowed it access.

Right, wrong, and all emotions began to fade as she began to fall. She felt the cold hands that reached out from her core to drag her into the prison her beast had resided within. She could smell the scent that had often calmed her beast, only to find that it calmed her raging head. Almost like she was resting within herself while another walked around as her. Only without thought and having a few things on its mind. Things that would be fulfilled, anyone who got in the way would be killed without reason, without any remorse or second fleeting thought about whether it had been right or wrong. Within moments, though, none of that mattered and she felt like she was simply drifting with chains pinning her to something that felt like cracked glass. It was the mirror, cracked now, that had allowed her beast to see the outside while her curse had been strong… that was the final thing that registered in Kagome's mind at that time.

Her head snapped back, crimson eyes hidden beneath silver colored lids, while her mouth opened to reveal sharp, deadly, fangs, a soft growl forming in her throat. What escaped was a menacing laugh, before the stretched face tilted further backwards, laughter filling the area around her. The laughter died without reason, the crimson eyes snapping open to stare toward the sky high above them, as her upper lips lifted in a snarl.

The beast that was now Kagome allowed her hands to fall at her sides, bent at the elbows. Pants were coming through her nose, her golden hair whipping around almost as if they were trying to find something to hold onto. A scent filled her nose, something that caused her eyes to narrow and her face to turn dark. The beast was not pleased with her current surroundings and she knew she could blame her idiot master, the fool who'd gotten them cursed, for that.

For an instant it looked like the beast had completely stopped breathing, but the pounding of her heart could have been heard by any youkai within hearing range. For an instant it looked like the beast had sudden given up on life. For an instant it looked like she'd become a statue that would never be moved from the spot that she had placed herself on. For an instant all was silent.

That an instant did not last long, however, for the beast once more opened her mouth and finally let loose a bone chilling roar that sent many creatures fleeing in fear for their lives. It echoed throughout the forest, while the force of it ripped at her vocals, damaging them until her healing abilities were able to begin work upon them. The snapping of a twig cut the roar short, and crimson eyes were instantly upon the figure of a female before them. A vicious snarl, nearly silent from the roar before, rumbled through her chest, telling the other that she would rip her to shreds and eat her should she come closer.

The other female simply sniffed at the air, though, gazing at something behind her with a scowl. She growled as best she could when the female began to speak, her voice making her seem like she wanted to sound superior to her. "So, you're the female that Sesshoumaru-sama has chosen as his bitch? I'm not surprised that word traveled so quickly, especially with the fact that he has not looked at any female except in lust. Strange, though, that one little mutt could sink her claws into him like he had been waiting for her all these years." A smirk rose onto the face of the beast controlled girl, her mind instantly clicking with the fact that this female had obviously wanted what was now hers. She would not give up what was hers so easily.

Her voice was dark and menacing, deep and promising of pain, while blood dribbled down her chin from her mouth. "It is not my fault none except I are pleasing to his eye. Obviously those he merely rutted with were too greedy for his tastes. Or, perhaps he merely thought they were merely sluts that would soon find themselves in the bed of another once they tired of his gorgeous flesh. I have been mated to him for quite some time, yet I have not bedded him myself, thus proving my innocence. Where was yours when you spread your thighs for him?"

The female stiffened, "Arrogant bitch."

She chuckled, "What does that make you then?"

The female straightened herself, "I am Kichi, daughter—"

The beast now in control snorted. "I do not care who you are, where you're from, or what you do, slut." She smirked, chuckling again, before continuing, "Besides, it will not matter when you release your final breath in this life and your soul moves onto the next."

"You plan to kill me? I'd like to see you try, wench," Kichi growled. "Sesshoumaru-sama was to be my male by the word of our ancestors, but because he chose you I was thrust into the background as nothing but a used woman. Our Clans have always mated with each other if a male of one Clan had not chosen a female before a certain year. That year has almost come and now you're standing in my way of mating with him. A shame that he'll die unless you're protecting him." She looked over the somewhat transformed woman, "It seems that you're intelligent at least. Most beasts within a youkai soul would already be destroying half the countryside. Yet you're here, speaking as if you're better than anything when your master holds you down."

"You do not know its like to be held down for a _long_ period of time," she hissed. "One tends to devise long and tedious plans in order to make others think nothing is going to happen… before suddenly all hell breaks loose. My plan is not to simply rampage over the land, but to make sure that the blood that runs is always fresh, it will run in rivers to the ocean. It will cover the land by the time someone comes to stop me, for I have abilities that will make others think the killing it coming from a hidden foe from within _darkness_. I just have to wait until the sun falls."

The female raised her left hand, her claws glinting in the sunlight, though it was so obvious that there was barely an hour left before it was gone and night settled in. Her fingers curled, the muscles tightening, and there was a sickening crack from the bones. A smirk found itself onto her face; her claws had not been used in so long. "It will be a shame that you will not be able to see that time," Kichi said.

The beast smiled, "It is a shame you're ending your life so quickly." The red of her eyes split from the top toward the bottom, the pupils finally coming through as she took complete control. They were dark purple, barely even noticeable in the dimming light. Each passing second caused the wide eyes to swirl, almost like the blood was rushing away, leaving fresh blood in its place, even if it was only a color.

Kichi hissed. "You're the one who will be giving your life. Even if Sesshoumaru-sama dies in the process, it will at least show that his decision of taking you was a mistake. I should have been his mate, yet—"

She sprang from her position, blood dripping from her fingertips. "Enough, I have grown tired of your voice. It is time you die," she raised her claws, rushing forward. The female blocked easily, but she smirked, suddenly flipping away from her in order to allow Kichi time to rush at her instead. It would be interesting to see what the bitch did in her time, though she should not have been giving her anything at all. She knew it could push her into dangerous territory, but she wanted to play with this female that thought **her** mate should belong to her, instead of the other way around.

She deserved to learn her lesson the hard way.

Kichi smirked, sure that her opponent had suddenly felt threatened by her burst of power the way she backed off. However, she watched as the other female rolled her shoulders, almost like she was preparing to pounce upon her. Her eyes narrowed, her joints popping as she slowly moved toward her, wondering why exactly the beast wasn't doing anything. Normally, she knew, they were reckless and stopped at nothing when it came to getting what it wanted. So, why did this one merely watch her with her eyes, as if trying to pick up her every move? There was something wrong, but even that wasn't going to stop her from ripping her head from her shoulders.

Her claws twitched in anticipation for the blood she was sure would soon be dripping down them. Her mind became nothing but an endless sea of the same thing, her master sinking even further into the prison she was drowning within. Without moving she allowed her eyes to focus onto Kichi, knowing that sooner or later the wench would think she was frozen on the spot and come at her. Who knew, perhaps she thought she was wary. It did not matter either way. As long as she came at her and allowed her to spill the blood within her veins, the first in so long. Then she would go forth and kill to her liking, no one would stop her.

Without a second thought she leapt off the ground, determined that she would kill the female that dare take her male. She did not care if Sesshoumaru had wanted her, she did not care if it had not truly been his wish. She only cared that he had taken another, which was the exact reason why she spun, her claws springing out, as the wind seemed to whip around it. Blades formed within the small tornado that formed, the light blue color easily seen against the almost invisible attack. As she neared her opponent, though, she realized her mistake.

Allowing her eyes to widen, Kichi moved her attack so that she would hit the ground before nearing Sesshoumaru's mate. She slammed into the ground at amazing speed, having used some demonic energy in order to increase her velocity. However, she was lucky, because she'd noticed almost to late that the beast-controlled female had had a trick up her sleeve. She'd been waiting for her to attack her, and she'd nearly fallen into it. Well, she wouldn't be fooled a second time, and she'd make sure that she didn't step over that line again. Rushing into battle was not the way to win, never.

Hissing, she launched herself off the ground, her claws sprang forward, poison ready at the tips. As this Kichi slammed into the ground, instantly pushing herself off in order to jump out of her path, she unleashed the attack. The poison shot from her claws, straight at first, but she slashed her claws through the air in order to spread out the range. It was sure to hit, but she was a little disappointed when the bitch managed to move just an inch out of range from the amount she'd pumped into the atmosphere.

Landing gracefully onto one foot, Kagome once more leapt forward, her arms limp at her sides. She shot her claws out once more as Kichi lowered her eyes for a moment, and managed to slice into her arm, poison injected straight into her bloodstream. Only the demoness's instincts were what saved her from her hand wrapping around her arm, perhaps her throat, and an instantly lethal amount being forced into her body. The small amount would work slowly, but within ten minutes or so the bitch would be dead, wriggling from the pain that was ripping through her being. A smirk formed on her lips as she thought about how interesting that would be to watch. How much she'd loved to see it. Especially the pain that would come from it, the noises she would make before her windpipe collapsed on itself.

For a moment she thought she saw Kichi's eyes flicker toward something behind her, but decided that it was nothing as she flicked her wrist. A dark whip formed on her fingertips, the length much longer than that of her master's. It whipped around wildly, only managing to miss herself by inches each time it slammed against the ground near her. It did not frighten her, though, for she had many times imagined doing such a thing for real. Of actually controlling the abilities she shared with her master while in complete control, instead of pushed down so hard that she wasn't even noticed.

Her cries had long ago stopped, her whimpers and snarls ignored completely by her master. She'd known all along that they'd been cursed, but it had been made worse when she was pushed into what she thought was eternal darkness. She had had no recollection of how to break it, and even if she did she couldn't connect with her master. Chains had held her down within her prison, the place she'd come to think of as home at one time—her master had thought about her, instead of merely herself. Those chains had completely trapped her, making sure that she couldn't even move an inch or so. The only thing that kept her sane was her own thoughts and hope.

This was exactly what she wanted now. She would relish in the pain this demoness before her would feel and she would laugh afterward. It had been so long since she'd been in control, and now that she was she wasn't giving up her position anytime soon. Her master hadn't dealt with her in so long that she had not been able to push her back into her cage. If her own master could not do it, then who could? No one would stop her from accomplishing her goal. Especially since she was sure her dear mate would give up after she… _played_ with him a little.

Kichi hissed, clutching her arm, trying to stop the poison from moving into the rest of her body. She knew it was already too late; the poison had gotten deeper than anyone would ever want it to. She could feel it burning beneath her skin, almost like it was acid eating away at her from the inside. Beneath her fingers the skin was red and inflamed, beginning to melt away to the bone. Never had she encountered such a toxic substance, and she looked up at this female in a new light. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru chose her, she was powerful, not to mention beautiful.

She snarled at her own thoughts, deeming even herself weak for allowing such thoughts to even enter her own mind. It was ridiculous that she was suddenly thinking such things, and all because of one simple attack. However, her eyes watched as a whip appeared from thin air, looking as if it was dripping with her poison. She thought for a moment she was hallucinating, but she was positive the poison couldn't move that fast. No matter what she thought about it!

There was the smallest flick of her wrist, and the whip went on a crash course with her opponent's body. The poison had done its job well, for the demoness could barely move now. Even if she tried her whip would have easily slammed against her on its return path, no matter which way she moved. Her whip was a powerful weapon, but there was another she wished to show this wench. Before her dying breath she would learn the reason why those in her era were not able to compare to her when she had been resting for so long. Her power had grown as her master's had, but as she was chained down it had doubled. True, she was stronger because she usually merged her energy with her master's, but there was no need for that at this time.

Kichi gave a small whimper as the whip slammed against her shoulder. The dark color easily sank into her flesh, knocking her off her feet, before Sesshoumaru's mate pulled it back. She hit the ground, her shoulders and neck taking the most damage, dust filling the air as she tried to stop her harsh landing. Her claws, though close to useless now, dug into the ground in order to stop her from sliding further. A growl erupted from her throat at that moment, for the whip had once more struck at her chest, quickly retreating before she was able to even flinch.

The sun began to sink lower, slowly still, but her eyes caught the slight movement. It would not be long now until the sun was completely gone and her true form returned. Then she would transform and wreak havoc over the feudal era of Nihon, making sure that nothing was left. She knew what it could do to her future, but she did not care as long as she was able to destroy something. Anything large that would take years to return to its return to its former glory, no matter how long ningen or youkai worked.

Another whip formed on her fingers, and she sent both flying once more at Kichi. They struck, one digging deeply into her thigh, while the other lashed into her stomach, taking off a nice, thin, layer as she watched. The dust, though clouding her eyesight a little, did nothing to stop her from watching this with lust in her eyes. Lust for blood and death, though there was a deeper lust just to see the pain, to hear the sounds that the bitch could make. Especially when she'd thought she would ever be able to defeat her, a demoness of the future. It was ridiculous, even if Kichi would never know it.

She stepped forward into the thick cloud of dust, even as it began to settle, and moved so that she would be standing over her adversary. She heard the hissing intakes of breath that Kichi was taking, and smirked down at her. Her red eyes blinked only once, watching every move that she made. The slight twitch of her hand; the flutter of her eyelids; the gushing blood from her wounds spilling down onto the ground beneath her—to her it was truly a sight to see. She savored everything she saw, since it was obvious she'd overpowered the weakling without any effort at all.

Kichi, having closed her eyes when she was hit for the last time, finally allowed her eyes to open completely. She glared at the demoness who'd managed to sink her claws into the most beautiful male in the land. Her lip lifted a little in order to make herself seem more menacing, though she knew it would not affect her opponent considering her condition. Her eyes widened a bit as she noticed four claw marks open up on the female's face. She knew she had not caused them, so that meant… her eyes flickered again to the male standing outside the barrier. _Sesshoumaru_…

"I told you that you would not be able to live after battling with me, Kichi. It is a shame that you did not heed my words. Perhaps you would have survived it you had, but you decided that you would try your luck," Kagome smirked. "I'm afraid your luck as run out, Kichi." Her elbow went straight into the air, her fingers together, and her claws pointing straight down at the heart of the female at her feet. A dark blade began forming around her arm, dark vines wrapping up around her elbow and forearm as it wrapped into the blade. "Die," she said, her face smug. The blade extended, quickly sinking into Kichi's chest before she even scream.

It was a shame that she had not been able to make even a sound. The blood that surged from the wound was massive, and feeling the last thump of her heart was good enough, though.

Her ears caught the sound of a rustling bush, a scent she knew filling her nose. Roughly pulling her blade from the chest of her dead opponent, the beast that was now Kagome turned her red eyes so that she could see her new one. The figure she'd often seen within the fluttering thoughts of her master filled her vision. The male who was now her mate. The male who her master had struck across the cheek, thus the thin red lines that were now found there, the wounds having sealed over to a certain extent.

She saw his eyes narrow at her, never once moving them as if she would suddenly strike out at him. She would do no such thing, though she did want to _play_ with him a little bit. Her master was too innocent from her years as a ningen during the day to understand the knowledge that came with simply being youkai. She would not be so foolish. She would not allow her male to get away without her being able to fondle him a bit first. Yes, she would most definitely play with him some.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his eyes hard as he stared at the beast. He knew this was the darker side that lived deep within the soul of his mate, its power entangled within her own. This was a dangerous situation. "Release your hold on your master and return to your cage, animal," he said, his voice cold, almost frozen over as he spoke to her beast. Anything he said could be twisted into words it wished to hear, but he was sure he'd be able to win against it. Sooner or later it would give up its hold on her and return to its cage. Perhaps he'd need to overpower it first?

She smirked. She'd been unleashed; there was no way she was returning without a fight. This Sesshoumaru might have been her mate, he might have been the male she was bound to, but even he would have to do better than that. Words meant nothing to her.


	15. Clash

**Chapter Fifteen –** _Clash_

He growled, wondering what exactly the bitch had heard, since she wasn't doing as he'd commanded. As his mate it should have known that he was the alpha, he was the one who gave commands, and she was the one who bowed down to them. True, in a sense mates' were equal, but he was a taiyoukai, any mate he took would be below his strength. Even this one. "Do you not understand such simple words, animal? Release your hold over your master's body and return to your prison," he spat, his voice filled with more venom than before.

His eyes narrowed when the bitch merely smirked wider, her claws twitching at her side. He did not understand why Kagome would have had a beast, but it pushed him to believe that perhaps she had been hiding her inu form. Or perhaps another had caused it to simply _disappear_, in body, in scent, and in essence. It brought forth another question: maybe she had never known she was an inu? Maybe that was why her beast was released so easily and did not wish to do as he commanded?

She swayed a little on her feet, wishing nothing more than to taste the blood she heard rushing through his veins. Her mind was focused on it for a while, merely standing there as she waited for the sun to sink from view and night to rein supreme once more. Her attention turned to him upon his words, understanding flashing through her mind. However, they were simply words, things that could and _would_ simply be ignored. "This body is not only her's," she hissed through clenched fangs, "but mine. We are one and the same; how do you know I am not the master?"

She knew his answer before he even spoke.

"Your master, the rightful owner of your body, would not have done that," he said. Venom hung off his words, disgust at the fact that it'd probably flung itself into a useless battle just for blood. His eyes flickered over toward the body lying almost innocently on the ground beside her. It did seem innocent, almost like the other woman, Kichi, was sleeping. Or it would have seemed that way, if it weren't for the massive hole in her chest, the blood that splattered and stained the ground, or the look of horror that now remained on her paling face.

She snorted, "I am well aware of that."

He raised his hand; poison beginning to fill the tips of his claws. He manipulated it until it released itself in the form of a gas, floating into the air around them, creating what looked to be a green mist. Deadly to the touch, toxic to the body, and with only one cure. The cure only his deceased father had known, though he knew that his blood could also work as well. "This Sesshoumaru shall not be as foolish as the wench who challenged you. _I_ am well aware of the fact that you seem more in touch with your abilities than you let on."

Her smirk faded, though there was a slight tugging at the side of her lips. "And _this Kagome_ would expect nothing less from a lord. After all, I am not what I seem."

He wrinkled his nose a bit, though it was not noticeable enough to actually say it happened. "Yes. This Sesshoumaru has noticed _that_." He was not quite sure what _that _was exactly, but he knew there was more to her than there seemed, now. It was almost as obvious as the oxygen he breathed.

Her smirk returned for a moment, "Yet you do not know what it is. You do not know what it is that makes me seem different than I actually am, do you? You're completely oblivious to what has been under your nose this entire time." Her smirk remained until she was finished with her final sentence, "It was quite easy to hide such things from _you_, though."

He shot her a questioning look.

"You think it strange that she knew how to use her abilities after such a small explanation. You find it odd that she would have a darker side, and give into it so easily. You wish to know why she does not understand her instincts, if what you believe is true. You want to know why I simply do not go on a rampage, instead being intelligent enough to speak and comprehend a conversation, when most are mindless at this point." She stopped, "You wish to know, but you do not know. _I_ know, though. I know it all."

He growled again, his eyes filling with more questions and curiosity. It was true that he wished to know those things, but how did she know that? How did the bitch understand what he was thinking through their bond when it was so weak at that moment? His mind was filling more with the desire to merely force himself upon her and take what she should rightfully give him, thus those questions were pushed further and further aside. How was it that she managed to bypass his current lust and understand his thoughts through the feelings he felt?

The muscles in his hand twitched, the tendons straining against the joints. He felt the mist he'd created pop against his skin, sizzling a little, though it was such a small amount. Somewhere deep inside his mind he felt his own beast demand control, demand the right to force his female into submission. This was not his female, though. This bitch was not his mate. This was merely her other half, the half that wished to kill, whereas she wished to merely smile. Still, the beast demanded, and his muscles twitched again, wishing to shoot his claws forward and temporarily blind her in order to get what he wanted.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself," he snarled, the fog in his mind increasing. Lust was not what he needed to feel at this moment, but it was the fact that this was the beast of the miko-turned-demoness that he'd mated that caused him to not fall into her trap. The trap that fumed off her very skin, and sang to his body, trying to entice him into her web of lust and physical pleasure—the sweet scent that signaled her heat. He snarled again, "This Sesshoumaru shall force you should you not comply to my wishes, animal."

The pupil of her red eyes seemed to narrow a bit more at his words, her body tensing with anticipation for what she knew was to come. She hissed through her fangs, clenching her jaw, as she thought of fighting this male. She knew that she would probably win, but there was a little voice yelling for her to stop before she hurt him. Her master was far too weak. "Never," she snarled, lifting her lip in order to bare her fangs.

"Then I have no choice," he said, his voice suddenly deadly calm. Without even a warning he struck out at her, his whip forming on his fingertips. When he knew she'd easily escaped the attack by moving over the dead body at her side, causing his whip to strike it, he launched himself off the ground in her direction. Fighting her from a far distance would do no good; he'd need to move from close range to medium in order to confuse and anger her. Then her moves would become sloppy and then she would face reality.

oOo

"Again," she commanded, watching as the boy once again tossed a poison filled vial toward the target she'd decided they'd use. She knew that he'd be able to build up a tolerance for it; he had youkai blood within him, after all. However, she still wore her mask, knowing that should she breath in the poison that there was a high chance she would not make it to next week. That would do her no good for her or her new apprentice.

Kin wrinkled his nose in disgust, watching as the vial smashed against the target and the fumes from it instantly filled the air around them. He wanted to cough, but knew he would be given a scolding for not keeping his eye on the target, even if it was only a marked tree. He almost wished he had a mask as well, but knew that asking for one would probably get him doing this one hundred or more times, again. The stuff was horrible, not as bad as it had been in the beginning, but enough to make him want to gag. No wonder taijiya used it during battles with youkai. It would have caused them to begin running the other way, easy enough for them to strike down.

He didn't sit there long after it had smashed, though. He reacted almost instantly, slicing his claws through the air as he'd seen others do so many times. He'd never really known just how strong they were until he'd been told to spar with Inuyasha, hand-to-hand. He knew now, and he knew that if he were able to create an attack, such as Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, then he'd do even more damage to youkai he fought against.

Sango nodded in satisfaction when he finally hit his mark, having missed the last few times. It was good to see that he was making progress, even if her mind and heart were in two different places. Listening to the groaning tree as it toppled to the side, the sound filling the forest and causing birds to fly from their nests in fright, Sango nodded once more. Their squawking was almost music to her ears at that moment. "Very good, Kin."

It wasn't often he was praised. He puffed his chest out a little, fisting his claws, while his ears twitched upon his head. "Thank you, Sango-sama," he replied, grinning toward the masked taijiya. He watched her nod and turn, knowing that he'd need to continue training; most likely with the sickle she'd given him to practice with, instead of following her. She'd nearly beat him with Hiraikotsu the last time he'd tried, complaining that he was exhausted.

He turned back to his training as soon as she disappeared from his view, most likely returning to the village. He knew that he was moving forward fast, but he also knew it was merely because he was a hanyou. He was stronger than a normal ningen, which was exactly why she'd decided to make him her apprentice. He knew because she'd told him. He'd been angry that it was probably the only reason, but he was beginning to understand. She needed a strong apprentice, and he'd give her that.

Sango, however, moved away from him, reaching up after she knew she wouldn't be within range in order to remove her mask. It fell into her hands easily once the ties were undone, and she sighed while looking down into it. She'd been wondering the same thing over and over again for nearly the last few days. She knew that she should most likely truly a youkai's superior attention to detail, but she couldn't help but wonder if that note, the one from Kagome, wasn't actually from her sister-like figure. Doubt was beginning to fill her, her worry demanding that she go out and search for Kagome's remains, since it was possible she _was_ dead. There was a possibility that it was merely some cruel trick.

The mask fell to her side as her arm fell, hanging limply from her loose fingers. There were so many things that could lead her to believe the note wasn't real. That something, or some_one_, had managed to forge the note and quickly placed it among her things. It would have been so easy for them to simply place it there without their knowledge, knowing that their group might begin falling apart without the little miko to hold them all together. There was also the fact that there was no way for Kagome to get that note to them, unless she'd written it before the separation, thus planning all this. She doubted Kagome would have done such a thing, so she'd scratched that possibility off her list of things that might have happened. Or Kagome had suddenly managed to create a shikigami, and had it bring them the note, merely dropping it and rushing off. Even that was a little foggy, though, because she was positive Kagome would have told her if she was learning, or practicing, such a thing. Especially after what had happened with Tsubaki—Kagome had once told her she still had nightmares about that. There were many other things that swam through her head, like, what if Shippo was wrong about the writing style, and they should have checked to make sure? What if Kagome had been forced to write the note? What if Kagome was doing something that they weren't supposed to know about—possibly being forced to betray them? What if Kagome had been captured?

_What if_ Kagome's dead body was lying in a pool of her own blood?

Sango shuddered at the possibility, but knew it was true. It _was_ something that could have happened and they would never know about it. Yes, Kagome's note had said that she'd return once she could, but that didn't really mean anything. She could have been captured by some rough youkai who was raping her at every turn, or possibly been sliced down while her back was turned. There were so many things that could happen to a miko in the era they lived in, and it silently made her hope that Kagome had somehow managed to get home. After all, she knew that Kagome's time was far safer than theirs. Especially since Kagome had been raised to live within that time and understood it more than she truly understood theirs.

A bitter smile crossed over lips as she walked, allowing the forest to calm her for the time being. A smile that would have told others that she was silently punishing herself for things that had already happened. Things she had either said or done, but punishing herself on the inside nonetheless. She knew that Kagome had been a little naïve since she arrived, and at one time she'd thought that if Naraku managed to get his hands into her that she might turn on them. She wished now that she hadn't even allowed such a thing to enter her mind, but she'd once thought about it. She'd once questioned herself whether it was good to trust Kagome or not, because she'd known that she hadn't ever really hated Naraku, merely pitied him. If Naraku had ever managed to make her believe he would love her… then… they would have been doomed. Their failure would have been stained upon the battlefield, while Naraku cut down Kagome afterward.

Or so she'd believed.

She wished she hadn't thought such a thing, ever. She shouldn't have ever doubted Kagome, but at one time she'd truly thought that. Naraku wouldn't have allowed Kagome to live, but her kind heart would have led her to believe that Naraku would. They all would have been screwed. And she'd believed that it might have happened. It hadn't, but she believed that it could have been a possibility then.

Running a hand through her hair, Sango looked up at the sky as the sun began to descend completely from sight. Now that she knew Kagome wouldn't turn her back on those who she trusted, she felt it was her duty to protect her. Shaking her head, Sango continued forward, knowing that no matter what she thought, Kagome was now out of her reach. She didn't know where she was, and her only hope was to wait for her to return. Until then she'd just have to force down the feelings that she was having, and wait to once again protect the girl she'd come to know as a little sister.

oOo

Her eyes watched his movements carefully, knowing that he was a very skilled opponent, unlike the bitch that had tried to take him from her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard her master yelling for her to stop, but she quickly pushed her deeper into the prison meant for herself. There was no way she was going to give up this chance. Especially when there was the possibility of her ending up rolling in the dirt with him, but not in the heat of battle. No, in the heat of passion, for that was one of the things she was willing to give, while her master held onto it like it was her most treasured item.

She would never understand her master's way of thinking. When her master wanted something she tried to work hard in order to get it. When she wanted something, she took it, no questions asked. If the person wasn't willing to give it up, then she killed them, thus removing them from the picture. The blood was only an added bonus on top of whatever it was she took. Her master was strange; for she'd never be able to understand why she did most of the things she did, when there were easier ways. Obtaining something wasn't hard, yet she always made it hard, doing something completely useless when she could have taken the easy route.

She skidded to a stop, easily moving to the right when Sesshoumaru's claws sliced through the air next to her. She could smell the poison beneath his skin, swirling in the tips of his claws. There was a high possibility that he wanted to inject some into her and hopefully immobilize her, but there was also a high possibility that it wasn't potent enough to do any damage. That, however, wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

Her own claws shot out, watching as he ducked down, and swiped his claws toward her knees. Hissing, the beast that was Kagome rocked her body backwards, evading the poison-filled claws by a couple inches. Her jaw tensed when his whip hit her in the side, before she shot her own out, hitting him in the shoulder. A blow for a blow. She felt anger at the fact that he didn't seem to even feel the attack, but pushed the emotion away, knowing it would do her no good to feel it. Getting angry would only make her moves sloppy, and she knew that it would end up being her downfall. So, she pushed the anger down with determination, ignoring the way her master continued to claw at her control, slowly tearing it down from the inside.

He grunted a little, pushing off the ground in order to move to a farther range, striking out at her again with his whip. His shoulder stung from the wound, though he knew that it wasn't bleeding from the way he'd moved. At the moment it was only a burn, but he knew that there was a possibility of her whip being coated in poison, which would eat away at his flesh, but he sniffed the air and found none. He was determined not to show her that her small attack had actually done him some damage, though, his mask having been mastered long ago. Showing an opponent such things could lead to a person's destruction, though there was a chance that their opponent would think they were going to win and continue doing the same thing, thus losing.

He doubted she'd do such a thing. Yes, she might smirk at her accomplishment, but she'd continue fighting until the very end. Just as any true youkai warrior would. Anyone else would have been so confident in their win that they would be crushed under the power of their opponent. He'd seen it so many times within the ningen world, and he'd seen many youkai do it as well. He knew, though, that neither of them would do such a thing. This was just another thing that added to his growing list of how she could have easily been a youkai, even without knowing it, for it was obvious she was a seasoned warrior.

His mind continued to scream that she had to be. Even throughout everything she'd been through during the time Naraku was alive, there was no way she'd know how to fight this way simply on instinct. She had to have known she was a youkai, though he still did not know exactly what kind she was. It was hard to, unless this was her actual form—he doubt that, though, since she'd only turned into the golden haired demoness fighting with him once he mixed their blood together.

His nose twitched, picking up the scent of magic as it swirled in the air. His eyes narrowed, his wrist flicking in order to redirect his whip as she moved. He was sure that if he could see the magic in the air that it would be coming from her. Especially with the darkness that clung to the edges of it, singing to him, telling him something was about to happen. It had been light enough that he hadn't caught it before, but now it was becoming stronger, becoming denser with each passing second.

A smirk formed on her lips as the sound of a loud thumping filled her ears. It signaled to her that her transformation would begin soon, though she wasn't ready to become her true from yet. It would end this game far to soon. The thumping was silenced as she fought down the instinct to transform, and she moved to once again evade Sesshoumaru's whip, when he moved. She turned to strike out at him, knowing that to others they might have seemed like blurs, but his movements were almost slow to her. Her claws met with nothing, while a snarl rolled through her chest.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as darkness finally cast itself over the land. It was not the fact that night had finally settled in, but that the shadows swirled around his mate, but not enough to completely hide her from his view. She'd stopped completely, her body twitching, while her hair streaked black, and her eyes flashed a dark blue for a moment. Blood red signaled to him that the beast was still in control, but he quickly moved to the side when something dark and long struck out at him from the ground. To him it looked like a completely black snake, but he had a feeling that was not what it was. Instinct told him not to trust his eye when it came to the strange creature, its black fangs snapping at him time and again.

Her claws twitched as she brought them up in front of her face, looking at the strips that had formed around her wrists. The magic bonds that had held her true form snapped as soon as night reined control over the land, melting into the background until she could barely feel it anymore. The power she'd been born with, that she trusted more so than anything else in the world, finally burst from behind the fallen magic, filling her body with the strength she'd had all along. The power she understood and easily manipulated to her liking. The power she would use to take over this pitiful land and fill it with blood. Lots of blood!

With a swipe of his claws the head of the black beast fell to the ground, easily dispatched back to wherever it came from. Sesshoumaru watched the ground for a moment with cold eyes, caring not if the beast were to suddenly spring back out at him or simply stay _dead_. Once he was certain that it would mostly likely stay dead, or whatever happened to it when he cut it down, he turned to see the beast of the female he'd mated staring at her new, black, strands of hair in… was that happiness? He wasn't certain, but he had a feeling that something she'd been hiding from him had occurred, and he should chalk it up as something to remember once she returned to her normal state of mind.

A pulse sounded throughout the nearly silent area, as a smirk formed on her face. The shadows of darkness at her feet were pulling at her, almost like they were excited to see her in her true humanoid form, with her true power leaking from her pores. She began to sink, knowing from experience, that she would soon be very far away from this area and then she would begin the destruction of this land. She would need to stay away from her mate, unless she wanted to continue to try and fight him off while destroying everything across the land. Teaching those around her just what it felt like to be locked in a cage like she'd been for so long. Teaching them that their lives thus far were so much better than they ever would have thought, for everything could be much, much worse.

But, then again, no one truly appreciated what they had until it was gone.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, ready to unleash his whip once more. He thought for a moment about using Tokijin, but the thought was pushed aside rather quickly. He knew that he would have barely realized the sword was at his side if it wasn't for the fact that it was beginning to pulse. Almost like it was calling out to her, wishing to have her as its master instead. He frowned a bit, quickly flicking his wrist, feeling the familiar energy as his whip went sailing through the air, striking the animal along the arm. He watched as it dug into her skin, before pulling it away in order to strike her again on the opposite arm, wondering why she was allowing him to get in such hits.

Pain. Pain suddenly began to fill her head, and she reached up to grasp her skull, until more pain filled her arm, before the other. Everything seemed to stop, the pain her only focus as she began to lose control. The beast snarled, turning its attention to the prison its master was now held within, feeling it begin to shred to pieces. She snarled louder, ready to fight for the current control of their body, as the prison fell piece by piece. To her it appeared that her master had managed to gain more strength once their true form had been unlocked.

Sesshoumaru stopped, listening to everything around him as silence fell, the forest beneath his feet feeling almost like it was trying to shrink away from them. He turned his attention to the female before him, watching as she gripped her head. A smirk formed on his lips, "It seems that you are not as powerful as you make yourself believe."

She snarled, her red eyes trying to focus on him. "I am not weak," she hissed, her voice darker, more strained as she began fighting against her master. Pain once more shot through her head, causing her to wince forward, digging her claws into her skin. She would _not give up_. No.

"This Sesshoumaru did not say you were," he replied. "However, it appears that you aren't as powerful as you believed yourself to be. Your master has already managed to escape the prison she created for you, in order to release you when she wished to. You've managed to escape, but now you're fighting her for control, aren't you? Sooner or later she will manage to overthrow you and you will once again be thrown into your prison."

Her eyes flickered, "I will not…" she panted, "go back…"

He sneered a little, "You will not have any choice in the matter." He took a step toward her, watching as she struggled to release herself from the prison she'd managed to place herself within. He understood that she could transform herself into the darkness surrounding them now. It would explain how she'd simply disappeared the first time she left his side. "The master is always more powerful than the beast," he smirked.

"NO!" she roared, flinging her hands away from her head. Her eyes focused upon him, flickering between red and blue. The shadows released their hold on her, and she lunged toward him, her claws extending out. A small voice in the back of her head told her that she would be killing herself by killing him, but at that moment nothing mattered. Only the fact that she wanted to see his bloody corpse before she went sinking back into her prison!

A loud snarl ripped through her head, stopping her attack just short, her claws having only torn through his haori. Her feet wouldn't move, and she knew that her master had finally managed to take hold of her. It was only a matter of time before she was thrust back into the prison that she'd known for so long. A whimper escaped her throat, watching as her mate gripped her chin between his claws, as tears began streaming down her face. She'd been imprisoned for so long, she did not wish to return to it. The look in his eyes, though, broke her hold, something telling her that soon the curse would no longer hold her down. Soon she would only have the chains of her prison to worry about, but those were not as hard to fight against.

Excitement tore through Kagome, the master, as she finally managed to hurl the inu back into its cage. She heard the despairing howl that it released, but she didn't care. Her body was once more hers to have. The beast was once again locked into its cage and she was free to do what she wished with **her** body. She felt amazing, even though she'd used up much of her energy in order to tear through the prison she'd created so long ago. The prison she had been sure would have made her beast happy until the time she released it, but now she wasn't so sure. At that moment, though, it did not matter to her. Only the fact that her body was once more in her control!

Sesshoumaru stared at her, an eyebrow rising on his brow at her small grin of victory. He hadn't clashed long with her beast, but he knew from the small battle that had it gone longer he might have had to release his own beast. He was lucky that Kagome had managed to regain her control, knocking the beast off balance. However, a small amount of pride filled his chest, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was proud of.

She slumped forward, feeling his arm wrap around her back as she laid her cheek against his chest. "Thanks," Kagome smiled a bit, "my mate."

He blinked, a strange feeling filling his chest from hearing those words. Frowning at the feeling, Sesshoumaru scowled, "It was not I who managed to throw the beast back into its prison."

"No," Kagome smiled. "However, you fought it off until I was ready. I thank you, Sesshoumaru." Her smile wavered a bit, "But I feel I owe you an explanation now… once… I'm done," she yawned, "sleeping…"

He felt her go limp against him, and knew that she had fallen into a peaceful sleep. He nodded into the forest, and then turned his head to gaze up at the moon. Its glow cast down upon them and he felt like it was congratulating them for something. The feeling in his chest intensified, and he was sure he'd have Ryouta explain exactly what was wrong with him. He'd never felt such a thing before, for why was he feeling it now? What was the strange feeling that swarmed through his body as if it had always been apart of him?

Looking down at her face, the smile still upon her lips, he felt his own lips tilt to the side. "Yes, my mate… I am… happy that you are finally going to tell me your secrets. I am happy that you are finally going to trust me as a mate should." His lips tilted a little more, "I am not sure why, but this Sesshoumaru is happy. Thank you."

Almost like she'd heard him, she snuggled closer to him. He shook his head, wondering how she could be so comfortable in his presence. Especially when there were times when he'd tried to kill her. The thought was disturbing now, but it was the truth. Something he was sure would haunt him until he made it up to her. Just another thing he needed to up onto his list of things to remember. It made the female annoying, but at least she was entertaining as well and wouldn't allow him to ever have a dull moment… or so he was beginning to believe.


	16. Truth

**Chapter Sixteen – **_Truth_

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe the only reason she has rested so much in such a short time is because she continues to use up too much of her energy," Ryouta smiled, happy with his knowledge. "She should wake up once it is replenished!" He was joking slightly, and he hoped the lord would finally open up a little and give into his humor. It was becoming something that he was sure he'd soon pull from the taiyoukai's tight grip. Get him to laugh; maybe chuckle, and then he'd be able to be happy for the rest of his time spent within his presence.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the healer, replying, "This Sesshoumaru did not ask the reason for her sleeping habits, Ryouta. I wish to know of her condition… if she is injured in any way or not?" He shot the other male an annoyed glance, before shaking his head slightly. His attention turned back to the black haired female lying upon his bed of pillows, wondering for only a moment what he was going to do with her. Her heat was only in the beginning stages, but he could still feel his beast raging inside of him, but instead of wanting to punish her like before, it now wanted to fuck. He wasn't sure what would happen should he allow that, though, for the beast would most likely continue to rut with her until her heat completely vanished. That was far to long for one such as him to be away from his duties.

Chuckling, Ryouta brought his hand up to rub at the side of his side. He watched his lord carefully, knowing just how far he was treading onto dangerous ground. Nodding, he became serious, turning his full attention to the taiyoukai. "I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru. Forgive me for mistaking your words."

Growling, Sesshoumaru hissed, "Tell this Sesshoumaru what you know, Ryouta. Now."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course," Ryouta gulped. "I could not find anything wrong with your mate. I only found that the magic I once felt has receded, almost like it has been overpowered, but I have a feeling that it might act up once again. I believe, from what I have learned, that this is Lady Kagome's true form, the person she actually is and has been since she was born. Perhaps the magic surrounding her was caused by some type of spell which bound her form, what I have concluded is a shadow-inuyoukai from the look of things. I am not positive, though, milord. I believe the only one who could actually answer the questions one would wish for is Lady Kagome."

Giving a single nod, Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side just a bit. His eyes took in the new form that his mate had taken, along with the fact that the marking on her forehead had become bolder in detail. He could clearly make out the mark of the Western Lands, while the seven-pointed star was just behind it was a bit faded, but clearly recognizable. A marking that would have only been on her forehead if she had been born with it, or mated before. She was innocent, though, so that instantly threw out the second option, and left the first to be pondered upon. She had no other facial markings, unless they were so light against her skin that even his superior vision could not see them. However, she did have a set of silver stripes, which wrapped around her wrists; except for the slight arrows they made near her elbows, they were much like his own.

Ryouta coughed, "I'm not entirely positive, milord, but perhaps that is also a reason as to why Lady Kagome continues to sleep, no matter how much you move her around. I believe that the spell might have bound her true form, yes, but your blood has somehow unsealed it to a certain point. To the point that she managed to transform into the form, her body took before, the golden haired demoness, and then broke it to this point when she fought with her beast. I'm not entirely certain, for it doesn't seem to affect her, with the exception of changing her into the ningen form you'd known her to have."

Sesshoumaru nodded once more, "You may go now, Ryouta. I shall call for you if I am in need of your assistance again."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru," Ryouta bowed. He turned and with a final look over at the pair, he left through the open door, closing it gently behind him once outside the room. He was positive that his lord would not wish to have anyone disturb him at this moment. Not when his mate was in heat and possibly going to be disoriented when she awoke. Smiling, though, he was sure that everything would turn out for the better and Lord Sesshoumaru would once again be back to work once it was all over.

His hand reached out, moving aside a strand of hair that would have fallen into his mate's face. He wondered why he felt the need to do such, to make her as comfortable as possible at the moment, when he knew they were only at a small understanding. They were mated, nothing more. So, why did his pervious feelings begin to resurface? Why did he once again remember all the times he thought of her, especially in moments that did not call for it? Why did he remember that he hoped it had been her when he set out to find the reason there had been such a strong presence the day he'd saved her? Why?

He knew they were questions that could not be answered, excepted by himself. He did not have the answers, though, for if he'd discovered them they would not be bothering him quite as much. Still, there was always the possibility that the fight with her had caused something within him to show her more respect. Yes, he had respected her beforehand, she was the only, what he'd thought to be, ningen female who'd ever dared shoot an arrow at him. Yet the answers remained, even with the respect for her growing.

Then there was her scent, which wafted into his nose and caused his body chaos. His beast demanded that he mate at that moment, even after all the time that it had snarled at him to punish her. Now it wanted him to wake her through pleasant feelings that would course through her body once he touched her. It wanted to mate so badly that it was slamming against his control, but he knew that he could not do such things at the moment. He could not mate until he'd gotten his answers, even if she'd come to accept the fact that they were mated and there was no getting around it.

Sitting onto one of the pillows, Sesshoumaru wondered what it was about this particular female that caught his interest. He was not in love; he did not even believe he could fall in love. Perhaps lust, but he'd come to terms with the fact that he did find her good on the eye—especially in that short piece of fabric she'd been accustomed to wearing in Inuyasha's presence. He did not even know why he was beginning to enjoy her, in more ways than simply watching her backside, or that thin piece of cloth that peeked out from underneath the attire she'd worn while traveling. How she even survived without being thoroughly fucked was something he could not quite understand, either.

Shaking his head, he rid himself of the thought as a deep growl filled his chest. He would make sure she never wore anything like that little green thing again. He believed she'd once shouted at Inuyasha that it had been a skirt, but he was not sure, since it was not like anything he'd ever seen. Taking a small glance at her from the corner of his eye, he thought the decision over for a moment as his beast grumbled at him. He would make sure she never wore anything like it again, in everyone's presence but his own. No one should look upon his mate when she was wearing that little of clothing, except himself.

Once more Sesshoumaru shook his head, knowing that it was her heat that was causing such thoughts to rush throughout his head. If she were not his mate he most likely would have been able to ignore it, but now that she was, it was much harder not to give into the beast and take her until the heat was over. At that moment he almost wished he wasn't a inu, as well, for though it was the females that went through a heat cycle each year, the males were more prone to giving into it when it came to their mates. Of course, that was only so that reproduction could occur, since with such long life spans youkai normally only had a few pups within a few centuries. That wasn't always true, but it happened more times than not.

Deciding that it was best to leave, unless he wanted to end up waiting a few days to get his answers, which he did not want, Sesshoumaru stood. His beast protested every step, but he eventually made it to door and found himself out in the corridor. Each step was taken carefully, knowing that if his instincts rose any higher he would find himself back in his chambers and he would be fucking her. Both his dignity and his honor wouldn't allow him to do such a thing until she allowed him to, or at least until he came to a complete understanding with her.

Listening to the ranting of his beast for a short while, Sesshoumaru told himself that he needed to find something that would distract him for a good amount of time. He would be able to tell when his mate awoke, for she would most likely show signs that he would pick up through their bond. He doubted she would be as peaceful as she was at the moment once she realized it was time to finally tell him what she'd been keeping from him. What he hadn't allowed her to tell him, now that he thought about it, when she'd first transformed and taken her to see her companions, though they had not known it was her. In fact, he could remember telling her that he wanted to have Ryouta check her over after her transformation before she told him anything, and he wondered if that had been for the best.

He snorted, he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he did not make mistakes. He had not made a mistake since he was very young, or at least one that was very noticeable to others, because he had learned from his experience with his father and tried his hardest to never do those things again. She would need to accept the fact that he had been looking out for her health, though he had not felt anything that might have endangered his life, and ultimately his own. He had been thinking about her, even though he knew that he should not begin feeling these things for her, especially with how many times he saw her do something against the very teachings he'd grown up with. He had not made a mistake, but he might have misjudged how important the information could have been to him at the time.

A small cough caused him to turn his attention toward the small female standing with her head bowed to him. He resisted the urge to sneer, something within him cringing at the fact that this servant-wench was not mated and she could be looking for something in him. However, his thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard her begin to speak. "I am Yutsuko, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ryouta-sama wished for me to ask permission to stay with your mate until she awakens. He wanted me to explain that it might be best for her to have another in the room when she has just gone through so much, and may wake confused."

The young demoness was twiddling her fingers together, obviously uncomfortable in his presence and he was slightly glad for that. His entire life females had tried to sink their claws into him, which made him slightly glad to have gotten a mate at this current time, and it didn't matter to them if he ignored them or not, they still tried to do whatever they could to fuck him for his mark. "This Sesshoumaru does not believe it will help, but if Ryouta thinks it is best, then I shall allowed it."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, I shall make sure to do whatever my lady asks of me once she awakens." Yutsuko bowed once more, her breathing evening out when she realized that hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. Not only had Lord Sesshoumaru not taken her head, but he had also given permission for her to do as Ryouta asked. She only hoped that Ryouta might actually begin looking at her once she did this, since he was always stuffing his nose into his work. Especially since the new lady had rushed off, their lord following closely behind her.

"Hn, if you're planning on going then do so," Sesshoumaru snorted, watching the female as she shot up, bowed quickly once more, and rushed off down the corridor. It was clear to him Ryouta has chosen a very skittish female, and he hoped that she did not do anything stupid. He might have to punish his healer for sending a twit to watch over his mate, or kill the female if he felt his life slipping away from him, though most within his home were loyal to him. Those who weren't died, painfully, once he found out they were planning on betraying him and his lands—usually because of material items, as well. They were idiots, and he hoped the female would not be the same.

He wondered, silently, when he'd begun to think of other females in such a way. Usually he'd merely think of them as nothing more than another bitch that'd spread her legs when he needed her. He wondered what else he had begun to think differently about, but shook his head and decided to ignore the thought. Of course he would start thinking about _other_ females differently. His body now recognized the fact that he had a mate and his instincts were driving him to complete that bond between them, making sure that no other female could ever touch him. Grimacing at other females was only a side effect of the mating, he was positive.

oOo

"Ah, you're finally awake, milady!"

She blinked, looking up to see the ceiling above her, and wondered how much time it would be before Sesshoumaru came to her. Her head was throbbing a little, but she knew that was most likely simply from her beast still trying to overcome her from the inside. The struggle had grown quiet, but it was only a matter of time. Just as it was only a matter of time before she had to tell Sesshoumaru the truth.

It would have been a lot easier to tell him earlier, though. At least then she wouldn't have had to keep it to herself and feel guilty that she'd done it. Keeping such things from a mate was like telling them that they weren't good enough to protect the one they'd mated. She knew that she had had a good reason to, in her own way, but it had been a reason that she wasn't going to argue with. He should have realized that what she'd needed to say to him when that strange transformation took place was important, but then again, she also knew that he had been concerned with her. His concern was sincere and she was almost giddy at the fact that she had a mate who would care for her, even if it were only because he felt he needed to care for her because they were mated and not any feelings he might have.

"Milady?"

Snapping her head to the female sitting next to her, gazing at her in slight worry, Kagome smiled. "Oh, excuse my rude behavior…"

Yutsuko straightened. "You're not being rude, milady! Please don't think that you were, for I am but a servant to the household. I am at your command, and I shall do whatever it is you wish for me to do. After all, that is what I was taught to do in order to make the life of my lord and lady easier." She stopped; suddenly straightening further when she realized her lady's mouth was still opened to continue talking. "Please forgive me for interrupting you, milady!" she bowed, flinching a bit, "It shall not happen again."

"I was merely going to ask for your name," Kagome giggled. "There is no reason for you to suddenly think you're going to be whipped or placed upon the pyre so soon."

Blushing, Yutsuko ducked her head. Coughing, she said, "Forgive me for being so hasty, milady. I have heard much about you from a few other servants, and all of it is that you're very kind and different than other the ladies that sometimes visit with their mates from the Southern and Northern Lands."

Nodding, Kagome asked, "And your name?"

"Yutsuko, milady." Her blush darkened, realizing that she had skipped over the question, even after her lady had clearly said that was what she wanted. She suspected that only reason she couldn't calm down was because this was new to her. She'd never been the one to have to work with the other ladies if they did not think they had brought enough servants to help them. That, and the fact that she was trying to not get her head taken from her shoulders, knowing the reputation that Lord Sesshoumaru had—she suspected she was doing quite well so far, for an idiot.

"You may call me Kagome, if you wish," Kagome said. There was a slight tugging that she felt, knowing that her mate had finally realized she was up. She didn't pay much attention to it, knowing that sooner or later his aura would be enough to tell her when he was nearing. She couldn't rely on scent, for the entire place smelled like him, as it should, being his home and all. Technically, she knew she'd be told that it was now her home as well, but she had never thought she'd be living in such a large place.

"I would very much like that, Kagome-sama," Yutsuko said, smiling.

_That's not what I meant_, Kagome sighed. She knew that no matter how many times she tried a servant was going to be a servant and speak with her in respect. She was still not used to being spoken to with such respect, no matter how many years Miroku had called her the same thing. "Yes," she muttered. "I believe my mate shall be here soon, is there anything you'd like to do until then, Yutsuko?"

"Um…" That wasn't what she'd expected. She chuckled a little. "I believe I should be asking you something similar, Kagome-sama, not the other way around. If you need anything, ask for it, and I shall see if it is within my power to give it to you."

"Of course," Kagome sighed. "However, there is nothing that I need at the moment, and I doubt that I shall for a while. I would like a few things, but all of them I'd have to make sure that I have permission for, and only Sesshoumaru could give me that."

"Yes, that is true, milady," Yutsuko nodded. "If you're sure, I shall keep you company until your mate arrives. If you wish it, that is."

"I would like that, though I doubt I shall be very responsive. I am still a bit tired," Kagome said, tilting her head slightly to one side, her eyes closing. "I think it has to do with the fact that I now have a mate."

Yutsuko blushed, "Yes, milady, I believe having a mate could very well make one tired. Especially with all the activity you've had. Ryouta-sama told me of your time in the woods, in case I needed to remind you of it when you awoke, so you did not lash out at anyone."

Kagome's mind clicked to what she was sure Yutsuko thought she was talking about, and what Ryouta might have not told her about her time in the woods. "That's not what I meant!" Kagome said, her voice coming out quickly, as she turned her startled eyes onto the surprised servant. "I was merely saying that my body is trying to get used to the fact that I now have a mate, not tired from the things my mate might do to my body." A dark blush washed over her cheeks, making her turn her head slightly from the servant staring at her.

"I see. Forgive me for being so bold, Kagome-sama," Yutsuko replied.

"No, no, don't apologize," Kagome, trying to calm herself, sighed. "I shouldn't have said something that could have been taken _that_ way, if I didn't want it to. You're not at fault, Yutsuko, you shouldn't be so quick to think you're."

"Thank you," Yutsuko mumbled, tilting her head downward. This was not what she'd expected at all from her lady, yet she was glad. She was not being yelled at, nor was she being kicked out of the room simply because she had said something that her lady did not care for. Instead her lady was telling her not to apologize to her. She was positive that Lord Sesshoumaru might have picked the strangest demoness that she'd ever had the chance of meeting as his mate. The complete opposite of himself, willing to share her feelings and engaging one in conversation, and Yutsuko wondered why. She assumed that Lord Sesshoumaru also chose her because of the fire that was burning behind her eyes, most likely from a stubborn attitude that would be shown one day, but assuming was never a good thing. Especially not when it came to Lord Sesshoumaru.

"There's no need for you to thank me, Yutsuko." Kagome stretched a bit, feeling the tugging strengthen, and knew that Sesshoumaru was close by. His aura was becoming stronger, his presence beginning to fill the area, and she wondered why she'd never noticed it before. His dark aura, powerful and enchanting at the same time—the aura was usually the first thing she noticed anymore, yet she'd noticed his last. Perhaps it was because they were usually in battle whenever they had crossed paths? "Sesshoumaru is getting nearer, though. If you want, you may leave before he shows. I'll tell him that I allowed you to, so that you don't get into any trouble. Better to leave beforehand, then to have yourself snapped at in order to achieve the same thing."

"Once again, I thank you, Kagome-sama." Seeing she was about to argue with her, she smiled a bit. "You're not like I expected you to be, Kagome-sama, and for that I am glad. I shall do as you suggested, since you're right."

Kagome nodded, and then she was left alone.

oOo

The door opened easily, and the sight of his mate sitting up, no servant in sight, greeted him. Frowning, Sesshoumaru stepped inside the room, sniffing to see how old the servant's scent was in order to determine if she'd left before Kagome's awakening. It was quite strong still, which meant she'd waited until Kagome awoke to leave, which meant she would not be punished.

"I told her she could leave if she wished."

"I see," he replied. He did not care, actually, but he did not think she would appreciate him telling her that. There was much, he was positive, he needed to learn about her before he completely understood her, but he knew enough from seeing her argue and fight with his idiot half-breed brother. Stepping forward, he came to stand in front of her, staring down as she looked up at him. He did not know how long this would take, but he suspected that it would not require him to sit.

Kagome sighed, "So, what is it you wish to know first?"

"Why did you change twice? Ryouta believed that perhaps your true form was being hidden by something, most likely magic, and our mating released your demonic blood, thus the form I saw before, and that your fight with your beast released your form completely, though he does not know for how long," he watched her. She was listening, though she seemed amused by explanation.

"Wouldn't you like to sit down, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to one side. "I'm sure it would be more comfortable than standing there the entire time I explain."

"You should worry more for yourself and less for this Sesshoumaru," he replied.

"I don't think that's true," she snorted. "You are my mate, even if we didn't exactly plan it. I have every right to worry about your health as much as I worry about mine."

"This Sesshoumaru is fine."

Breathing deeply, she bit the inside of her lip. "I'm not going to argue with you." Turning her head so that she could gaze at the opposite wall, her head tilted to one side. "I would like it if you acted like this was your room, though."

"This chamber is yours as well," he said.

"I know that," she said stubbornly, "but it was your room before it was ever mine. I would like it if you acted like you actually live here, instead of a guest who must settle to my whims."

"This Sesshoumaru would never—" He stopped, noticing that she was no longer looking at him. Her eyes held a slight determination to get him sitting, and he decided that if he wanted his answers, he would comply to her wishes, _this_ once. He wanted his answers and he would get them. So, he sat down beside her on the pillows, watching as she turned to stare at him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, I'll tell you that Ryouta is somewhat correct. This form that you see before you is my true form. When the sunrises, I will revert back to the golden haired demoness form that I had before the sun set. I have been cursed since I was little, and by day I was to be a ningen, by night a youkai. However, there was a rule that I had to follow in order to break the curse. I had to return to a time in which youkai ruled, where they were able to walk among ningen without hiding, and I had to mate with another inuyoukai of any breed in order to return to my true form, both day and night."

"Return to a time?"

"I'm sure you noticed that my speech and dress were strange, Sesshoumaru." Seeing him nod, she added, "And I'm sure you noticed that I wasn't as modest as most ningen females, wearing that short skirt." He nodded again. "That's because I am not from this time. The person who cursed me also cast a spell on the well of the shrine grounds where _my_ family has stayed for many years, tucked safety away from others and telling tales of the old days with demons and such. Those around us might think we're strange, but because they are true, and the person knew that, they cast the spell. That spell made sure that I would return to this time, though I did not know that I would find out my soul was reincarnation or that I carried a jewel inside my body. I thought that when I was taken back to whatever time, I'd search for a mate during the night, staying safety away from others during the day."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, wondering if she was telling the truth. He sensed no lie, however, and decided that for now he would humor her. "If that is true, why did our mating not release your true form completely?" he asked.

"Because we have not mated completely," she replied, trying to keeping her voice from wavering. She would need to get used to this idea, for she was a demoness. She did not need to be as modest anymore; especially since she was positive Sesshoumaru wasn't a pervert like Miroku. "We are mated because our blood has mixed, but not in any other way. The curse will not break until the full mating as taken place."

"The joining of body and the joining of minds," he nodded.

"Yes," she said. "I have kept this from everyone, except my family, for many years. When I came here through the well, something strange happened. I cannot feel it anymore, with the exception of sensing the shards of the Shikon no Tama I have, but when I came in contact with Inuyasha, my incarnation's powers rose within my ningen form. I cannot use them while within my demon form, and I have always wondered why the miko powers formed within me. I could have easily killed Naraku in my youkai form the first time we'd met him, but I hid it from the others. I guess that was my stupidity."

He stared at her.

"Then again, I never really thought a hanyou could obtain such power within so little time. Not that it's important anymore, but I'm sure Inuyasha would have a field day if he knew I _could_ have destroyed Naraku within the first week we met him, but I didn't." Her eyes narrowed, "But I had a good reason. The pain of my transformations was increasing and it was becoming more difficult to keep one train of thoughts. It became harder to hide my secret, each night it became even more difficult to form a proper shell to make it seem like I was still in camp, or at least still ningen."

She turned her head toward him, "You're not saying anything. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"There are many things in life that cannot be changed. You should not dwell on the fact that you _might_ have been able to destroy Naraku before the time that you managed to. You should be glad that Naraku is now gone," he said.

"I suppose, but that does not change the fact that in my youkai form I could have defeated him when we first learned who he was. Instead, I was too focused on hiding myself that I didn't see that. I mean, I am from the future, Sesshoumaru. I know many of the things that youkai in this world can and will do from simply stories from my grandfather. I also know of battle tactics and fighting styles that will not be made for many years. I knew them, and I could have used them without anyone else hiding out, but I didn't," she sighed.

"Perhaps it is not for you to teach these things to the world and the reason you became focused on yourself was because you could have taught these things to the world before there time." He smirked, raising an eyebrow when she glared at him, most likely because she hadn't thought of it. Strange, if she came from a distant future, then why was she not intelligent enough to figure that out?

"Yes, well," Kagome growled, "I have told you the truth. Perhaps within a few years I shall tell you more, but for now, I want something in return."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you want from this Sesshoumaru?"

"I wish to be able to tell my friends the truth as well," she said. "They deserve to know as much as you did."

OoO 

_**KibaSin:**_

Sorry it took me so long, I haven't had much time to type anything, and when I do, I sometimes get lost on new stories that I shouldn't be typing up until this one is done. Which, is in four chapters, and I'm already working on the next one. It was humorous in the beginning, which was why I started it instantly. I hope that it doesn't take long, but I can't promise anything.

_Kiba_


	17. Always

**Chapter Seventeen – **_Always_

"_No."_

"_What do you mean, no?"_

_He snorted, "Do you not understand the meaning of no, wench?"_

"_So now we're back to the whole wench thing, are we? I thought I was your mate, not your servant!"_

"_This Sesshoumaru thought so as well, until you decided you wished to try to escape our mating by returning to your _friends_."_

"_I'm not running away!" Her voice began to rise. "I merely want to tell them. I will return here as soon as I do! Besides, I still have to look for the shards of the Shikon, and I don't want Inuyasha to think that some strange demon is trying to collect them like Naraku had, if we mate completely."_

"_Why would this Sesshoumaru mate you completely?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe you're curious about what will happen should we actually do so," she tilted her head slightly to one side. "But, as I was saying, I am not your servant, and I shall at least be able to speak with my friends if I wish it. You might be my mate, but that does not mean that you can simply lock me away forever."_

"_Obviously you do not know what this Sesshoumaru is capable of, wench."_

"_You… you… you jerk!"_

"_Hn. This Sesshoumaru thought that you would be able to come up with a better response, considering you're from the future."_

"_I am from the future! I'm not a liar!"_

"_I do not believe yelling is going to get you anymore toward the goal you want."_

"_Yeah, well… I'm going whether you want me to go, and I'll rub it in your face when I come back here on my own!"_

_He snorted. "This Sesshoumaru would like to see you try it. I believe that you would not return and within three days this Sesshoumaru would have to go and search for you, only to find you off in the middle of nowhere with that idiot hanyou, simply because he asked you to go with him. You're my mate, I will not allow my half-breed half-brother to—"_

"_You think I'm like that, huh? Well, I'll prove you wrong, Sesshoumaru! I will, and when I do, you'll have to do whatever I say. Deal?"_

"_This Sesshoumaru does not make deals with the likes of you," he replied._

"_Fine, don't make a deal with me. I'll do it anyway, then I'll rub it in your face for centuries!"_

_He snorted something that sounded like 'he'd like to see her try'._

"_You'll see, Sesshoumaru. You will."_

The memory was still vivid in her mind, and she now stood, watching him glare at her as she faced to leave. Rin was waving at her, and she smiled at the little girl, knowing that she couldn't leave her for long. She just wanted to make sure that her friends didn't hate her and knew that she was safe. Besides, though she hadn't told them in person, she'd left the note saying that she'd return when she could. So, she was, especially now that she felt much better.

She could only hope that Inuyasha didn't attack her as soon as he saw her. She had insulted his mother in this form, after all, and she wouldn't be surprised if he pulled Tetsusaiga on her at any moment. Sango and Miroku might stay out of it, and she knew that Shippo had realized who she was the last time they'd met. The kit would most likely jump on her, angering Inuyasha further, and confusing her ningen friends. Kirara might also have recognized her, and then there was that new face that she'd seen with them, who might also attack her, thinking that she had come to harm them. So, that meant that she might have to battle her own friends and actually pull out a few 'sits' before Inuyasha figured out that she was Kagome, not an imposter. _Fun_.

Still, she had to meet them in this form; for she was positive Shippo had recognized her. Even if the others hadn't, he looked like he had, and if he truly had he would be able to back up her story after she sat Inuyasha. Only she was able to activate the rosary; that would be enough proof to Sango and Miroku. Proving it to Inuyasha was an entirely different matter, though, which meant she could end up with a fight on her hands. Even she, a cursed demoness from the future, wasn't sure if she could stand up to Tetsusaiga's Kongousha.

"Hn. Do you honestly think he will believe you? The half-breed has a thick skull."

She turned to find that Sesshoumaru was standing beside her, staring off toward the direction she would be heading. Nodding stiffly, she smiled a bit. "Of course," she replied.

He shook his head. "You insulted his mother in this form. He will most likely turn on you even if he _does_ end up believing you. He will feel betrayed and perhaps heartbroken that you're now this Sesshoumaru's mate. Do you wish for him to go through that?"

"It is better than him believing I am dead, Sesshoumaru," she said. "And he won't be able to hurt me. I made sure a few times to reinforce the spell on the rosary around his neck. It will work for me until he is twenty feet in the ground and unable to move an inch for several days. He may be hanyou, but even he cannot stand up against that much treatment to his body at once. Perhaps then I will be able to make him understand that this was not planned, I did not ask for it, and I will still be his friend as long as he does nothing to try and get between us. After all, even though I'm beginning to wonder why I'm putting up with you, you're my mate and I shall respect you as such."

"If you respected me as your mate you would not be going against my wishes," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Only this once," she replied. "Besides, I'm going to prove a point to you." She grinned, "I'll make sure of it."

"Yes, I remember you saying something about rubbing it in this Sesshoumaru's face for a few centuries if you're able to succeed. This Sesshoumaru still doubts you'll be able to accomplish it." He scoffed, turning his eyes a bit to the ground. Even if Ryouta had given her a spell in order to stop her heat from being caught by others, he was still able to feel it, sniff it out if he tried hard enough. Perhaps this _was_ a good thing, since she was beginning to go into her peak, even if she did not realize it. Toward the end of the heat she would experience pain for being mated but not practicing the ancient ritual set down by their ancestors, but he would worry about that when the time came.

"Yup," she smiled. "I'll make sure to remember that."

"Remember this," he said, "three days."

She huffed. "I know. Three days and then you come to get me. I'll be back by then. I wouldn't want to keep Rin waiting. Best to make her life happy until her ningen years catch up with her and she is—"

"Obviously you have not heard the side effects from anyone."

She blinked. "Side effects of what?"

"Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru said. "Rin has not aged at the same rate of normal ningen since the time this Sesshoumaru revived her with Tenseiga. She is growing at almost the speed of a youkai from what this Sesshoumaru has been told."

Her lips pulled back. "That's wonderful."

He nodded. "You should be going. Unless, of course, you have changed your mind."

She shook her head, and then dipped it toward him. "Three days. Until then, my mate."

He dipped his as well, "Until then."

oOo

Her feet touched the ground; her eyes glancing forward as her nose lightly sniffed the air. In her miko form she had nearly forgotten what it was like to have all her senses, instead of some of them dulled so that she wouldn't seem too strange. It had been nearly overpowering the first day or so, since even during the night they had been slightly dulled from their peak by the grip the curse had always held on her soul. Now, they were nearly completely returned to her, and she could not wait to have them thus once more, for she would be able to thank her _clumsiness_, though her instinctive sense of grace and balance were returning to her, on something other than the fact that Inuyasha thought she was a klutz. Really, it was not her fault her instincts screamed at her to save herself while she was in her weak form and she would either purposely trip or roll to the side in order to escape it while experiencing the rush of adrenaline which went through her system.

A smile fluttered over her face. She'd be happy to give up that feeling by mating Sesshoumaru completely. True, she still held some of her future modesty, but she was youkai, there was no reason to have as much as she had before. She could go out in something a little less revealing than a two-piece bikini from her time and feel covered. She blamed that on her youkai confidence, since that was usually what got youkai to go into battle in the first place, that and their pride. Without the confidence they were born with, they most likely wouldn't go during for worthy opponents, nor would some of them wear such tight, revealing clothing. Thus, she'd blame it on that, since she still figured she should be embarrassed about mating anyone or anything, no matter how beautiful they were.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned her head slightly to the side, noticing that she was being followed. Her eyes narrowed, knowing from scent that it was not anyone she knew in the warring states era, which meant they'd end up with an early death if they continued by the time she reached any close body of water. Then she could kill them and wash the blood over before she went to see her friends. She did not have time to go out into the forest smelling like blood, attracting other youkai, when she only had three days. It might only take two of them to prove she was Kagome and explain everything, and hopefully on the third she'd be able to return to the House of the Moon without problems.

Then she'd rub everything that happened into her mate's face!

A small snicker rose in her throat, and when it escaped it was quiet enough that the other youkai wouldn't have heard it over the wind they were beginning to run straight into. The elements were always against her. The wind was trying to slow her down; rain water usually came pouring down on days that she didn't want it to; the earth inclined just slightly to exhaust her whenever she wanted to travel a long distance; fire didn't want to start for her unless she was using a lighter; and all the others usually went against her for some reason. She had thought that perhaps it was because when she was in her miko form she was not a true miko of nature, even though Keade had thought she was one, and they were trying to prove that she was lying about her identity. Now, she had to chalk it up as because the curse was still effective, just well hidden underneath Sesshoumaru's blood as it coursed through her veins. She wasn't sure if it was true, but it was her theory on the whole thing and she did enjoy coming up with reasons as to why everything had always been against her. Heck, if she really thought about it, she could bet the reason Inuyasha never tried to love her, returning to Kikyo, was because his instincts had told him she wasn't what she looked like and he'd tried to stay far away from her. Not that it mattered; he wouldn't have been able to break the curse anyway.

She sometimes thought that was cruel of her, to suddenly give up on him like that, but it didn't matter. She had only been dragged through the well because she'd gotten the curse in the first place and she was going to have to live there in order to make sure it never came back. She'd told her mother that she'd return to her once she was born and passed through the well that final time, but that was not for five hundred years, and now was the present and she needed to think of other things. Besides, she was also youkai, and most youkai do not know the meaning or even how to feel love, so it was only natural that she might be one as well. Her ningen form might have thought it was in love, but she had not been and that was all that mattered.

Turning her attention toward the forest, she started to slow. The sound of running water filled her ears, and she knew that she was nearing a place that she could rest. Whoever the demon was, she was positive they were either after her for something, or a guard for Sesshoumaru. She wouldn't put it past him to send someone out in order to watch over her, make sure she was safe until she reached her destination. He was, from what she knew, not the type to let go of something that he considered belonged to him. Or, she thought he was that type, but she guessed she'd have a lot of time to learn if he truly was.

The river came into view after a few moments, and she stopped once she reached the water's edge. Her eyes turned down toward it, seeing the fish that swam down the stream with her sharper eyesight, and heard the sound of the other youkai coming to a stop as well. Whoever they were, they were following her that much was certain now that she'd proven it. Leaning down, she spread out her senses and pinpointed the location of the other youkai, while her hands cupped together and gently lifted the water from the river. Bringing it up to her mouth, she made sure to strengthen her senses, knowing that at any moment the other youkai could attack her. However, she was surprised when his or her location remained the same, as she drank, before allowing the rest of the water to spill back into the river, and standing once more.

Without missing a beat, she took off into the forest once more, noting that the other youkai also began to move. It was surprising at first to be followed by such a strange other being, until she realized that Sesshoumaru had no faith in her ability to save herself. It was most likely one of Sesshoumaru's guards, one that was ordered to keep other youkai away from her while she was with her friends, or perhaps simply there to make sure she made it to her friends and then would leave her for a time. She wouldn't put that one past Sesshoumaru, especially with how little she actually knew of him.

She'd have to make sure to ask him about this one if the youkai stopped following her once she reached her destination.

Sniffing, she was surprised when she sailed past the Bone Eater's Well, her eyes turning to gaze upon it as it sat innocently within the clearing she'd gone by in a blur. She knew then that she was nearing Keade's village, and the people she'd come to befriend had returned there, most likely because of her message. She hoped they believed it, for there was nothing else she could have told them, for they may have thought it wasn't hers afterward—plus, a long message would have taken too long to write. Especially the way she'd done so.

She slowed a bit when she past the Goshinboku, the ancient trees aura calming her spirit as she did so. She ignored the presence of the other youkai, certain now that they weren't there to attack her, or try and use her against Sesshoumaru. She doubted that anyone really knew she was Sesshoumaru's mate, or could tell at the moment, for her entire scent was extremely hidden by the spell Ryouta had given her. She remembered his humorous smile and wondered what else was in it, but she has just assumed that he was amused by the way Sesshoumaru had hovered over her until he'd given it to her, covering her scent. Of course, he'd hovered over her, but he had still made certain comments on how she wouldn't be able to pull off what she wanted to do. She'd show him.

She came to the edge of Inuyasha's Forest, and stopped once she had. The path before her was old and well worn, and she remembered using it many times. However, she allowed her lips to tilt upward when suddenly a red figure appeared at the edge of the village, and she almost wished her scent was more diluted. It appeared that Inuyasha had smelled something he didn't like, for he was casting his head around, and then Miroku and Sango joined him, along with the other face she'd never seen before.

"What's gotten into you, Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice flooded up to her ears. "You don't need to jump every time a person comes to the village."

"I'm not jumping, houshi," Inuyasha growled. "I thought I smelled something funny."

"Like what?" Sango asked.

"Like her?" the other asked, pointing up toward her. She watched as they snapped their attention toward her, and sighed as Inuyasha gave a screech of rage, obviously not pleased with her presence.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He pointed at her, and began moving forward at a quick walking pace. "You're that bitch that was with Sesshoumaru!" he shouted. His hand grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and pulled the large fang from its sheath, surprised to find that it did not transform. Staring at it, he growled, and looked back up toward her. "I don't know what you've done, but I'm gonna pay you back for that fucking thing you said last time I saw, ya hear!"

She frowned, and then cast her eyes to what she assumed was another hanyou from smell. She wondered who'd found him, or if he'd found them, but decided she'd find out later. "I thought I told you not to cuss around Shippo, Inuyasha. What makes you think you've got the right to do so in front of other impressionable children?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening. He stopped, and felt the confusion of the others. However, he stared into that glare he'd become so used to, and felt like he was seeing something behind the mask that she was wearing. The cold bitch couldn't possibly be… there was no way Kagome'd gone and got herself turned into a stupid youkai and then said such cruel things to him. He even doubted that there was someone strong enough to control Kagome's strong will, so he doubted it, which made him doubt a lot of things. Narrowing his eyes, he growled, "Nice try, bitch. I'm not falling for that, though I have to admit you've got a pretty good imitation of _her_."

"Who?" Kagome asked, continuing to glare. "Myself?"

"Bitch, stop doing that!" Inuyasha snarled. "You're not going to fool me into letting your sorry ass into this village! You may be fucking Sesshoumaru, but you may not know that I don't have any bone in my body that likes that bastard! So, you might as well stop trying to act like her and go back to wherever you came from, before I cut out your throat."

"Threatening me won't get me to tell you where Kagome is," Kagome smiled, shaking her head a little. She decided to play with him a little, just a little, for it was fun to see him stiffen in such a way, probably surprised that she knew the name. However, her eyes cast over the others, and saw that Miroku's eyes seemed to be lighting up, almost like he was fitting the pieces together. She doubted he'd be able to tell most of it, but he may be able to tell she was Kagome with his intelligence, no matter how perverted he could be.

"How the fuck do you know that name?" Inuyasha hissed, his hand instinctively grabbing the hilt of his father's sword.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said.

He snarled, his lip lifting to show off his canines. "You fucking tell me what you know about Kagome, you bitch! Tell me, where is she?" His eyes scanned the forest, feeling the fading amount of youki that had been behind the female who'd been with Sesshoumaru. Plus, he wanted to know why the hell a bitch who'd mated Sesshoumaru knew where his friend was.

"She's standing in front of you," she replied.

"Don't play with me," Inuyasha snarled, "I'm not going to believe that shit."

"How many times must I tell you, don't say such things in front of young ones!" she scowled.

"You've got one nice act, bitch, but I'm not buying it _anymore_," Inuyasha shouted, a loud snarling ripping itself from his throat. He pushed himself off the ground, his claws springing out as he let go of Tetsusaiga, not caring that it wasn't working for him at the moment. His eyes flashed red, but the beast was slammed under control by his father's fang, and then he glared at her. He smirked sadistically as she came closer and closer, and liked the fact she was going to be a good bitch and stand there as he ripped her to pieces. For once his opponent was going to let him do as he wanted, but it was kind of strange that she was giving him a larger scowl and simply glaring at him while he got closer and closer.

"Sit, Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku jumped when Inuyasha suddenly slammed against the ground, the rosary around his neck glowing with the command. Sango's eyes filled with tears, and she felt her bottom lip quiver, while she dropped her Hiraikotsu, the weapon not strapped to her back in case she needed to use it. She heard a grunt and knew that Kin had most likely caught it, but began running forward, grabbing the front of the kimono she wore over her taijiya uniform in order to move faster. "Kagome-chan!" she shouted, happiness filling her voice, even though she was stunned by her reaction. She knew that usually she would have been slightly suspicious at first, but she'd seen Shippo try to use the rosary many times, muttering about how Kagome should make it so he could, and knew that only Kagome could. The female before her may look youkai, but she was able to activate the rosary, which meant she was the friend she'd been hoping was all right for so many hours.

Miroku followed behind her more slowly, a smile stretching over his face.

Inuyasha pulled himself from his small indent, his eyes glancing up in disbelief. "How the fuck did you do that, you bitch?" he asked, confused.

"I already told you," Kagome said. "I am Kagome. I might not look like it, but I am."

"Yeah right, you're the one that said—"

"I know what I said, Inuyasha, but I was told to act indifferent to you," Kagome shrugged. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to finally get back at you for all those times you'd gone off to find Kikyo, or called me useless, when I knew I was not. Here," she placed her hand over her heart, "I knew I was not, and I wanted you to feel what I had."

"You're not—you can't be," Inuyasha stared at the ground. "Lair!"

"Sit," Kagome snapped. She watched as Inuyasha was once again slammed into the ground, before Sango's arms came flying around her. Smiling in happiness, she placed her arms around her as well, and felt Sango's happy tears hitting her neck and being adsorbed by her kimono.

Sango pulled herself back, smiling. "How…? How are you youkai, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled, feeling a tear escape her eye. "I'll tell you everything, once we visit Keade. I'm feeling the need to tell everyone, and not just you guys."

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha, once the spell had let up, pulled away from the ground again, and growled. "You're not going anywhere near the village, bitch," he growled, but felt something hit him in the back of the head. Snarling, he turned to find Miroku standing over him, and knew that the staff the houshi carried had hit him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Sit," Kagome said. "I thought I told you to stop saying such vulgar words, Inuyasha?" She heard him growl, and shook her head. Turning her new smile to Sango, she motioned toward the village, and said, "Let's go."

Sango nodded, gripping her hand in her own.

oOo

"Now, I am here," she finished. The others were staring at her, while Shippo snuggled into her arms, his tiny claws creating holes in her kimono. Inuyasha was glaring at her from the corner, but his features had softened and he seemed to have gotten to the point that he was beginning to believe her.

"Why were you with Sesshoumaru-sama, though?" Kin asked. "From what I heard from Sango-sama after you showed with him, none of you had ever gotten very close to him. How did you become the Western Lord's mate?"

"That was an accident," she grinned.

"Like hell it was, bitch," Inuyasha snarled. "You planned this with that bastard, didn't you?"

"No, though I'm starting to wish I had," Kagome sighed. "I didn't plan for that kuma-youkai to attack me because of you, Inuyasha. I didn't plan for Sesshoumaru to be the one to find me. I didn't plan for him to be stupid enough to mix his blood with mine when he was unmated, as was I. However, I have found that it was for the best, because soon my curse will be lifted and then I can live without having to feel weak during the day, and whole during the night."

"How long will you stay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Three days, maybe less," Kagome said. "That's how long I've been given, since Sesshoumaru doesn't want me wandering around without his watchful eye, I guess." She really didn't want to get into the fact that she was going through her heat, which had caused her to blush as soon as Ryouta had started talking about it. The spell would work for a week at most, so she didn't have to worry about males suddenly coming after her without reason.

Sango nodded. "You'll come to visit after that, won't you?"

"If able, yes," Kagome nodded. "I told my mother that I wouldn't see her until the day after I had jumped into the well the last time, so I'm going to be here for a very long time. And, I'd like to see you all have children one day, possibly even watching your families as they continued to grow and watch who they become in time. It'd be interesting to see if you're descendants will be people that I knew in the future, or perhaps people who're famous."

Keade blinked. "Aye, that would be most interesting."

She turned her head down, and patted Shippo on the head. "You'll come with me, won't you, Shippo?" she asked.

The kitsune turned his head up so that his eyes were staring into her own. A small frown formed on his lips and he fiddled his fingers together as he tipped his head to one side. "Well, you see, Kagome-mama…"

"You don't want to, do you?" she frowned.

"I…" Shippo gave her a small look of sadness at making her so unhappy. "I want to stay with Inuyasha."

Said hanyou stiffened at hearing thus, but his ears perked up, his eyes shining when he heard it. He stared at the kit in her arms, and Kagome knew that he was happy about hearing it. They'd always acted like they were brothers, or something to that effect. It was kind of surprising that Shippo would want to stay with him, but Kagome understood. She smiled, "That's ok. I'll come see you whenever I can, though I'm not sure Inuyasha would want me to."

Miroku pulled back the covering over the door, and commented, "The sun is beginning to go down, Kagome-sama."

"Then I'll change soon. Into my true form," she nodded.

"I can't wait to see it, Kagome-chan. I wish you would have told me this sooner, though," Sango frowned. "It would have been a lot easier then thinking about why you acted so strange whenever we were bathing at night. Or why you wanted to go off on your own."

Kagome laughed, nodding. "Yes, I was never used to bathing with others, especially while trying to keep up my ningen appearance." She smiled softly, and then placed Shippo onto the ground, ruffling his hair lightly. "I'm going to go outside, though. I want to watch the sun go down."

"We'll come with you," Sango smiled.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I suppose I must follow, as well." Miroku shook his head sadly, "I simply could not allow such pretty women to pass by, when it is so obviously Sango-san wishes for me to follow her." His hand reached out, but before he could grab onto Sango's backside, Kin had slapped him on the wrist like he'd been doing since he'd seen Sango's reaction the first time to his wandering hand. He brought it to his chest, noticing that the women were glaring at him, and chuckled humorously. "Or, I could simply go outside because of how lovely the night sky is!"

"Hentai," they huffed, rushing past him out the door. Once outside, Sango slide down the side of the hut, her vision on the sky, while Kagome jumped to the top of the hut, her legs hanging over the side. She watched as Miroku, Shippo, Kin, and then finally Inuyasha left the hut. Keade followed more slowly, but she knew that the old woman would most likely like to watch her change. Smiling, she watched as they all cast their eyes to the sky, before suddenly Inuyasha leapt up next her, glaring.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he said, crossing his arms. His voice was quiet, making sure the others couldn't hear him, and his ears flattened against his head when she turned toward him, her smile soft and enriched.

"I didn't think you'd accept me." Kagome sighed. "You barely accepted yourself, Inuyasha, why would you accept me?"

"You accepted me, though, I would have done the same," he whispered. "Kagome."

"So, you're finally acknowledging the fact that I am indeed Kagome?" she asked, chuckling lightly. She sighed when she felt the magic wash over her, the curse lifting for another night, and knew that eyes had turned toward her. Strange, she hadn't expected it to fall so suddenly, nor so soon, since it normally did not fall until the sun was completely gone. She guessed she should feel lucky, though.

"You're starting to sound like that bastard." Inuyasha hissed, "Ya know that?"

"Well, I have been around him for this long," Kagome laughed. "Plus, his blood, as little as it probably is, is pumping through my veins. And, mates usually take on some of the attributes that the other has. I'm sure that Sesshoumaru will end up becoming in touch with his feminine side, or at least learning how to not be so rude in time."

Inuyasha chuckled. Shaking his head, he made sure to glare at her once more. However, his eyes softened, and he turned to look at her completely. "You promised at one time not to leave me. Will you now?"

"I have to return to my mate, Inuyasha," she said.

"So, he's suddenly better than me, is he—?"

She brought up her hand, stopping whatever he was going to continue to say. "But I'll always be your friend, Inuyasha. If you'll allow me to be."

Inuyasha smiled a little, though it turned into a smirk. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me for long. After all, you've been around me longer then that fucking bastard!" he yelped when she was suddenly behind him, and felt himself falling toward the ground. Hearing a growled 'sit', he felt the rosary increase his decent, before he slammed against the ground, muttering about her stupid command.

Kagome shook her head, and then cast her eyes up as the night finally came to be once more. Shutting her eyes, she looked down at Inuyasha as he sat up, brushed himself off, and merely sat there in a pout. She smiled, knowing that she would always be his friend, but her mate came first.

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_

Yes, I've written it! Go me! Anyway, I'm sorry that it kind of just ended so quickly, without any fighting or at least Inuyasha trying to prove she wasn't Kagome, even though she could sit him. I'm coming so close to the end, three more chapters in fact, that I'm starting to grow lazy. However, I am determined to finish this story very soon, that way I can focus on a few things that I've also grown lazy on. So lazy… I'm so saddened by that. But, school is starting to lighten up a bit, and I've got only a few projects that I need to do outside of school, so I've got plenty of time to work on writing. But, for now, I'm going to go work on that _letter_ I have to write for Health class, I hate that class.

_Kiba_


	18. Bonds

**Chapter Eighteen – **_Bonds_

"Kagome-sama had no trouble traveling through the forest, only stopping once to drink from a river while scanning the area. She ended her journey at the edge of your half-brother's forest before she was met by her previous companions, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You may leave," Sesshoumaru said. He did not turn as the guard left, merely listening to the sound of his footsteps fading into the distance as he gazed out the window. He knew that beyond the forest below was the village his mate had traveled to, and he knew that was where his idiot half-brother was sure to make some type of trouble for her. At the moment it was something that stirred his beast, an emotion he was not accustomed to twisting constantly in his chest as he thought of what his hanyou brother might try. The wench may have been his at one time, but she was his mate now, whether he'd wanted her or not.

The boy would learn that the hard way if he felt anything hostile toward his bond with her.

They had not been together long, he knew that, but the bond between them caused his attention toward her to go into overdrive. He noticed little things that he would have never noticed before, when she was merely his brother's wench—before he'd ever known of her curse. He'd seen things that he knew were strange for female youkai, yet she did them. Perhaps it was because she was from the distant future, or perhaps it was because she'd been cursed to walk the day as a ningen female, but either way they still seemed strange to him. Strangely enough he liked them, but in the end, they were still oddities that he would have to get used to over time.

He knew that he had been disappointed in himself for gaining such a mate; a weak mate; a _ningen_ mate. So, it was a refreshing to find out that she was not ningen and he would not have to become accustomed to having one roam, other than Rin, the House of the Moon day and night. After all, if she had been completely ningen, he would have had to protect her more than he had to protect Rin, for those not _completely_ loyal to him, yet within his ranks, would have tried to assassinate her, being his mate. Not to mention his enemies—he's seen his father make that mistake, though he'd never brought his ningen hime to the House of the Moon, and he was not sure if he would have made a different choice under the same circumstances.

His life over that of his pup, whether the pup was hanyou or not? The decision was a difficult one, but since he had never had pups' of his own, he was not quite sure if his father had made the correct one. His father had had his heir, why had he needed another offspring in the world, especially a half-breed as Inuyasha was? His father could have had more full-blooded pups' in time, so why had saving Inuyasha been so important? He was positive, if he did have pups' of his own, he would know the answer, but he did not, and at the moment he did not particularly care.

He had other things to care about. Like trying to draw more emotion through the link that he shared with his mate, trying to determine whether he needed to go to her or not. He doubted that the hanyou would do anything truly harmful to her on purpose, but that did not mean that he could not lose his hold on Tetsusaiga and end up transforming in order to take what he believed should be his own. His half-brother had always surprised him with his transformation, and though it normally was only to save his life or to defeat a foe he could not within his normal state of mind, he had no doubt that this type of situation could pull such a reaction from him. His half-brother may think what he wished, but he knew more than the half-breed would want him to know. He knew that the incarnation of his mate, Kikyo, was the one that his half-breed half-brother loved, and that increased the chances of his completely youkai side not being able to recognize the differences between his mate and the woman he loved.

Should he feel any negativity through the link, the half-breed would die.

In truth he did not understand the link they shared, the bond that had been created. True, it was possible to create such a bond, one that linked together their lives, their souls, and their destinies, but that did not mean it happened in all cases of mating. Normally a link as strong as the one he was experiencing was only produced after years of exposure to ones mate, to sharing their mind and feelings with them, and only after the true mating if their souls had managed to tie themselves together. It was clear that his life was already linked with his mate's, whether he wanted it to be or not, but he wondered why the link had been created this early, before he'd cemented the connected between their bodies by rutting with her. It was odd, not impossible, but odd—perhaps not unwelcome, though, when his mate insisted on prancing around with his idiotic half-brother.

A small sigh passed through his nose as he watched the horizon, pulling more at the emotions of his mate. In two days he would go to retrieve her, he would not go back on his word, even if the emotion twisting in his chest demanded that he do so _now_. His beast growled and raged about how he should not put any type of trust in his half-brother, even if he never had, and should have gone with her. However, he knew the type of trouble that could cause, since his idiotic half-brother was sure to have attacked him before his mate was even able to explain the situation. The hanyou was too rash, and jumped into battle far too quickly, another reason he was glad that his mate was not ningen, for she could protect herself—especially with night having fallen now.

Then, turning from the window, he decided that he would go find his general. A good spar was in order, since he needed to remove his focus from where it was currently. The hanyou may be a complete imbecile, he may be one to rush into battle, and he may be one of the most foolish creatures to walk the land, _but_ his mate would be able to protect herself. The half-breed would die if any type of negativity began coming through the link he shared with his mate, but she should be able to defend herself before he arrived. Though her true form only came out once the sun had set, and had since she was cursed, she had shown that she had not slacked off in her training, keeping herself on top of her abilities the best she could.

Once to the door, however, he turned again toward the window. His sharp eyes pierced through the night and easily saw the forest that now separated him from his bitch. His thoughts came to a halt for a second, before he shook the thought away, since she was that. There was no need to stand there thinking of such things; to constantly wonder about what Inuyasha could foolishly end up doing. After all, he would still need to prepare when his mate returned to him, since she was still in heat, and he was not above taking advantage of that. Especially since he was sure his mate would be very happy to return to her true inuyoukai form, instead of having to wait until the sun fell for it to be unleashed.

Shifting his eyes once more, he opened the door to his study and allowed it to shut behind him once he had exited the room. The bond he had with Kagome—for only a moment he realized he had used her name—was stronger than most. He would know if she needed him, and he would be there as quickly as he could if she did. He was simply wasting his time while wondering about the fool who shared his father's blood.

* * *

She blinked, turning her head swiftly to one side. A rush of emotion had surged into her, and most of it she knew was not her own, nor was it Sesshoumaru's. Obviously his beast was not happy that she would be away for three days, even if it seemed like simply a blink of the eye to them with how long they walked the Earth. She knew that Sesshoumaru would probably deny that he had noticed her absence at all, unless he had to come get her, so the anger was most likely coming from his subconscious, where his beast prowled.

She had no doubt when it came to the reason his beast could be sending such emotions to her. It was unhappy that she was so close to another male, especially it's half-breed, unmated brother. Any mate would be cautious, and she was being, since she knew that there was a chance that Inuyasha could end up coming at her because of what his youkai half felt. She was not a fool, she knew that the youkai side of Inuyasha saw Kikyo and only Kikyo when it gazed at her, because it did not care if the body was different, as long as the soul was nearly the same. So, even if Inuyasha was her friend, she would remain cautious around him until she had completed the bond with Sesshoumaru.

And, perhaps then, she would not be subjected to the bouts of jealousy her new mate's beast seemed to be having.

Kagome sighed, casting her eyes over the field that she had found herself in. Keade had insisted that she go and gather some of the herbs she needed, her eyesight capable of piercing through the darkness. She wanted to help the old woman that had become much like a distant grandmother to her, and so went out with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara to find the herbs that Keade wished for. They were simply things, merely something that would help the village with the cold that had raced through each household and a few other simple ailments.

Kirara mewed at her feet, her large red eyes gazing up at the shadow-inuyoukai standing at her side. Her senses had always sensed the miko had been different, and her years of experience had told her that when the time came, the truth would be revealed. Kirara was simply happy that a bloodbath had not occurred within the group because of it. So, she mewed again when Kagome's hand landed on her head and gently smoothed over her fur.

"Thank you, Kirara," Kagome smiled. The words had been hard to understand, but the demon tongue was not that different between the species, and Kirara's words had come across nicely. The neko refused to judge her, and told her that she was happy that they could still be friends. "I am sure that as the years fade, you will be my truest friend."

Kirara mewed in agreement. She would remain loyal to those who she trusted with her heart, and though she was no longer a miko, the humanoid youkai at her side was someone she trusted fully.

"However," Kagome smiled a bit in humor, "I do not need your watchful eye at the moment, and I know that you will not leave Sango's side until she has gone from this world. So, I am hoping that during the times that she does not need of you, that you will watch over Shippo and Inuyasha for me? And, of course, Sango's new apprentice, since we cannot have that boy stumbling over himself once his teacher is gone. Could you do that for me, Kirara?"

The neko purred, her head dipping in acceptance. She would have done so even if the inuyoukai had not asked. She had had many companions, but these were some of the few that she had grown extremely close to. She would not leave their side, nor would she betray them—and, should she have to, she would fight her damnest to never be manipulated into doing so. That was her single most important promise, and no matter the years that withered away, she would keep it to those that she wished to accompany.

Kagome's smile softened, and she patted the feline's head softly. "Thank you, my friend," she whispered. Then, she watched as the neko's large eyes looked up at her, and a silent message passed between them, before the feline took her leave. The small message caused Kagome's smile to remain as she watched the neko rush to Shippo's side, because she was glad that she had such a friend on her side. After all, her silent promise had been to never leave her once her duty was complete, and Kagome knew that the feline would do so once it had been.

"What the heck was that all about?"

Kagome turned her head to find Inuyasha standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest as usual. She shook her head, before saying, "Kirara merely wished to tell me that no matter what happened, she would always be my friend."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and his eyes widened just a fraction. He had not expected that sort of answer. Hell, he could barely understand the words that Kirara often spoke, just as he could barely understand any feline. However, he supposed that a youkai from Kagome's time would know another style of the demon tongue and have the ability to somewhat speak it themselves. "Feh," he finally replied, "not like you need that. You'll probably make friends with every freakin' one of that bastard's servants."

"Perhaps," Kagome said, blinking. "However, it is nice throughout the years to know that there will be someone familiar around you. After all, many youkai begin to fade by the time I am truly born, most of them lower class, and it will be nice to know that there is someone from this time who will not leave my side. I mean, come one, Inuyasha, five hundred years will be a long time to wait to see everything that I was familiar with for the most part."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. He shifted just a little, his lip lifting in irritation, since he was going to once more refer to the bastard that shared his blood. "Won't you have enough company with Sesshoumaru? Sure, you might want to see your family all the time, but I'm sure that he'll be able to fuck the thoughts out of your head."

"Inuyasha," she hissed.

"_What_?" Inuyasha tensed. He knew that tone all too well, since she often used it right before she slammed him into the ground with a nice 'sit'. The harsh command usually ended with him tasting dirt for a good part of the day, and he supposed that it would be a good thing when she was gone. At least then he would not have to be subjected to her anger, therefore he would not have to be subjected to a 'sit', either.

"Whether you like it or not, Sesshoumaru is my mate—the one who saved me after I was attacked by that kuma-youkai. He might not have done it because he wanted me as his mate, but he is honoring the fact that now I must be. I would appreciate it if you gave him a little more respect than you currently are, since you were the one who was away when I was attacked," Kagome growled. "You weren't able to save me from the youkai that came after me because you killed the rest of its den. So, as your friend, I'm asking you to stop talking as if you're superior to the one that did save me, even when I looked, smelled, and appeared to be what he constantly says he hates."

Inuyasha flinched, the words sinking into his mind and chilling his skin. He had known the moment he had found that piece of her school uniform that something terrible had happened. However, he had thought that she had managed to kill the youkai in some strange way, since Kikyo, when threatened without a weapon, could channel her miko abilities into other objects. He had known that she had been bleeding afterward, but her words and the anger she was showing told him that without the added healing of Sesshoumaru's blood, she _would_ have died. His best friend would have been lost, and her body probably mutilated afterward by some random youkai.

Shaking her head, she returned to her task of gathering herbs for the village. Inuyasha could say whatever he wanted once she was gone, but Sesshoumaru had saved her and treated her with respect even when he thought she was ningen. Though the presence of his ward said otherwise, he often said that he hated the very existence of ningen, and it had to have been a blow to his pride to know that he had mixed his blood and unintentionally created an unbreakable bond with one. Despite that, though, he had treated her with respect and searched for her once he had thought she was captured, which proved that he would be a good and attentive mate.

Inuyasha had no right to speak ill of him.

"Look, Kagome, I didn't know that—that you had almost…"

"I told you my story, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "What happened? When you figured out that I needed a full-blooded inuyoukai to get rid of my curse, you instantly thought that in my time of weakness I pounced onto your brother, didn't you? You didn't bother to wonder about how I had gotten so close to his area when I was hurt, or why Sesshoumaru suddenly wanted to have _me_, someone who stood at his half-brother's side, to hang off his arm like a _trophy_? Did you?"

Inuyasha could have kicked himself. He had not wondered about those things, he had simply assumed that Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to her somewhere, and when he declared his interest after finding out about the curse, well, she took his offer. However, he supposed that was stupid to think, since even from a distance he could tell that the bond between them had not been completed with the actual act of mating. "I—I didn't mean…"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked, his ears twitching as he heard the soft words. "_What_?" he asked, confused.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Kagome replied. She smiled, turning her head back toward him, "I'm starting to think that being underneath this curse all the time is starting to affect how I act. My shadow inuyoukai blood is starting to pump knowing that sooner or later Sesshoumaru will complete the mating ritual, whether it is because he wants to or instinct pushes him to. And, the constant state of shadows the night is in causes most youkai with shadow abilities to become a bit… sadistic. So, I'm sorry that I keep saying such things to you, you don't deserve to be constantly reminded of it."

"Damn right I don't," Inuyasha smirked, his mind focusing on that single thought. His guilt disappeared as she confessed that he did not deserve to be hit with the guilt trip she was firing at him. However, he took a step back when he saw her rise from her position on the ground and turned toward him with fiery eyes.

"You know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome scowled. "_Sit_."

Inuyasha hit the ground.

Gathering up the herbs that she had collected, Kagome turned her back on the inu-hanyou, and called out to the others with them. And, once she was sure that Shippo and Kirara had heard that it was time to return to the village, she walked away from the hole that resembled Inuyasha's body. She did not even think about going to help him when her ears caught the sound of him groaning, and his hand hitting the edge of the hole to pull himself out.

* * *

Her eyes watched the young hanyou work, smiling and simply happy that he had found something to put himself at use. Then, after smiling a bit herself, she turned her attention to her friend, and asked, "How exactly did you come to meet him?"

Sango tilted her head a bit, and asked, "Why do you wish to know, Kagome-chan?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you once said that you did not have time to take an apprentice," Kagome nudged her lightly in the arm. "Why the sudden change in thought?"

Sango smiled at the playful gesture. The _miko_—though, Kagome only cast the illusion for her benefit—she recognized and knew was once more standing at her side in the sunlight, though she knew that in a matter of hours she would once more change in someone that she did not know as well as she thought. However, she supposed that she should not have been so surprised at first, since Kagome's actions always hinted that there was something entirely un-ningen about her. That single thing made her wonder what else she did not know about the friend she saw as her own blood, but knew that when Kagome was ready, she would tell her. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well?" Kagome asked, nodding her head at the question.

"I saved him from his father," Sango replied after a moment's silence. "We had gone to a youkai village in search of their houshi, because we thought that perhaps you had stumbled upon a hidden cave that was concealed by a barrier. Youkai, and ningen, usually seal up their holy grounds, believing that the Gods they worship there wish it so. And, knowing that you have a habit of walking through barriers, we thought that that might be the reason Inuyasha could not pick up your scent."

"That makes sense," Kagome nodded. She did have a habit of doing that in her ningen form, but for the most part, she simply slipped by them within her inuyoukai form. Barriers had their purposes, but they did not hinder any shadow type youkai from entering unless they were completely sealed off in every way possible.

"The youkai of the village were ignoring mine and houshi-sama's presence, so I grabbed ahold of the nearest one present," Sango continued. "Kin happened to be that one, and he dropped the water bag that he was carrying in his fright. I demanded that he treat me with respect, trying to prove to the other youkai that I meant business, but I also think I saw a bit of myself in the boy. Afterward, I sent him to get Ryuji-sama, the houshi of the village, since his hut was hidden from anyone who did not live within the village.

"Kin did as I told him, and not long after Ryuji-sama showed his face, Kin's father did as well. The youkai was very rude, and was going to punish the boy because he had dropped the bag—apparently he had been the one to send the boy to fetch it. The youkai was talking about dropping holy water, and other nonsense before I stepped in and yanked Kin from under the youkai foot. It angered the youkai, and he demanded who I thought I was, so I told him that he could not punish the boy because it had been my fault, but that he also could not punish me because I knew the truth behind his lie.

"Apparently, he had never told anyone else in the village that the hanyou was his son," Sango frowned. "I told him that I knew the boy was his son, and he did nothing but glare at me afterward as I told him I would cleanse his holy village of the filth he had sired. So, I took Kin with me, and offered him the spot as my apprentice."

"That was very noble of you, Sango-chan," Kagome smiled.

"I do not care if Kin is hanyou, his father had no right in beating him and treating him like nothing but a servant," Sango said, her voice hard. "I know that some youkai see it as dirty blood within their line, but it is not right to do that to your own blood, whether it has been soiled or not."

"I agree," Kagome said. "And I'm sure that Kin will be much happier now."

Sango looked up toward the clouds rolling over the sky, "I don't think he truly cared what his father did, as long as he acknowledged him."

Kagome looked at her friend, noticing the small light in her eyes. She knew barely anything about Sango's past. Only that she had been trained as a taijiya since she was very young, that her father had been very proud of her accomplishments in their profession, and also the things that she decided to share about her younger brother, Kohaku. However, if the light was anything to go by, Kagome would be willing to bet that for a long time Sango's father paid no attention to her except whenever she managed to show off how much better she was getting. "Yeah, children are strange that way, aren't they?" Kagome smiled a bit, trying to find humor in the situation.

Sango nodded.

Kagome returned her attention to the boy carrying piles of wood to the huts that needed it for that night. The hanyou seemed so happy, so carefree, and she was sure that it was the new piece of life to look forward to that put that smile on his face. That smile which made her smile a bit, too, since she would have a new life to look forward to once she returned to her mate. Sesshoumaru was honorable and appeared to care for her in his own twisted way, and she was sure in time she would find other reasons to call him a good mate—besides his strength and accomplishments.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hm," Kagome turned her head back to her friend.

"What do you plan to do once you return to Sesshoumaru? He does not seem like the most caring," Sango asked. "I know that he has Rin, but even that cannot point to his true nature."

"He is my mate," Kagome replied. "I will treat him with the respect that he deserves, but I will not stand down simply because he tries to act superior. We are to be equal, and I am sure that in time we will prove to each other why we are meant to be together, rather than apart. But, until then, I suppose that I will try to show him why he needs to trust me, and that as his mate, I will not turn my back on him because of the other bonds I share."

"I hope that he treats you with respect, Kagome-chan," Sango sighed. "Anyone knows you deserve it after what you've had to put up with—Inuyasha being the perfect example."

"He will," Kagome said, a knowing smile lingering on her lips. "After all, he was honorable enough to save me, and then acknowledge the fact that I was his mate, even when he did not know of my curse. Though, I'm sure that I got him rather confused when I changed into an inuyoukai and then into another type not long after that."

"I'm sure anyone would have been confused, even the mighty Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Sango laughed.

* * *

Miroku was surprised with how fast time was moving now that they knew that Kagome had to leave them. Night had fallen, and the shadow inuyoukai female was smiling up at the stars once more. She would leave once the sun had signaled that there was only half a day left before her complete three were up after the night disappeared. So, he called out to her, "Kagome-sama!"

She whipped around, her ears slightly ringing from the loud sound, but unsurprised that Miroku finally spoke. After all, her senses had screamed the moment he stepped into her presence. "Is there something you wanted, Miroku-sama?"

"I wished to tell you that it was a pleasure traveling with you, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied. "And I hope that you will not become a stranger, since I heard Inuyasha muttering earlier that there are still shards to be found."

"I know," Kagome nodded. "I promised Sango that I would visit as much as possible, but I'm not quite sure how much time I will have once I have taken up my full position as Lady of the House of the Moon. I did not expect to become mated with such a powerful inu, but I will not thrust aside the new responsibilities that I have been given because of it."

"I am sure that you will make the best of it," Miroku added. "After all, nothing has managed to stop you from completing the tasks you set your eye upon. You defeated Naraku—"

"With the help of my friends," Kagome scowled.

"—you managed to get Kouga and Ayame together, and calm Inuyasha enough that he is not constantly badgering you to the point that you sit him. I am sure that you will do your best and make the Western Lands a very nice place to live," Miroku smiled. "You have done many things thought impossible, Kagome-sama, and I am sure that you will be able to melt enough of Sesshoumaru's heart that even he will appear as nothing but a puppy in your hand."

"Nice joke, Miroku-sama," Kagome laughed. "However, I do not wish to change my mate, therefore I won't. Besides, I doubt that anyone else would see that part of Sesshoumaru, even if I managed to make your statement true."

"That is true, Kagome-sama," Miroku nodded. He stepped forward, and stopped once he was standing at the female inuyoukai's side. She smiled at him, and returned her eyes to the stars.

"Miroku-sama, you once asked me if I could teach you more about the stars," Kagome began, "would you like it if I told you a little about the constellations before I go?"

"I would be honored, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied.

Kagome sighed, and finally replied, "I wouldn't do that, Miroku-sama."

His twitching hand stopped before it landed on her backside. "Why, Kagome-sama, I do not know what you're talking about?" he replied innocently.

"You know, I think Sesshoumaru would like to hear that statement," Kagome chuckled a bit. "And, I'm sure that he'd like to remove that hand since it's so close to touching my backside. After all, why should you get to do it when he has not been given the opportunity, at least not when I'm willing?"

"You've deprived your mate of much, Kagome-sama," Miroku replied, forcing his hand back to his side.

"And you're just stupid," Kagome shook her head. Then, she pointed to the sky, and watched as he followed her finger. After he noticed it, she began to tell him about the constellation she was pointing at, and enjoyed the small time that they were given to themselves. After all, Miroku might be a pervert, but he was very curious about the things that she could tell him, and jumped right into the vat of knowledge she was willing to share with him.

* * *

"Don't forget to visit, Kagome-chan," Sango waved. She was sad to see her friend go, but understood the duty that she had now that she was mated. And, she hoped that once her friend was curse free, she would return and allow her to practice with her—as she had promised. After all, it was often hard to find ways to capture and kill youkai with shadow abilities, but Kagome had promised to help her a bit in finding their weak points.

"Feh, stupid wench better come back," Inuyasha grumbled. "That damn Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve to have her constantly around, and I'll go and drag her out of that fucking castle if I have to."

"Yes," Miroku added, "do not forget, Kagome-sama, for you still have to tell me the rest of the constellations."

Inuyasha snarled, "And don't forget about the shards! I don't care if you feel you need to jump into Sesshoumaru's bed everyday; you still have an obligation to us!"

"Yes, yes, I know," Kagome huffed, flicking her golden hair a bit. "Those shards won't find themselves, and I'm sure that Sesshoumaru will understand if I have to go look for them. Or, if you're still being a jerk, I'll ask him to help me look for them, since I'm sure his generals would be more than willing to help."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. His ears were laid back on his head, showing that he was actually sad to see his best friend go. He had tried to ignore her for the most part, and he refused to truly show what he wanted to in front of the others.

Shippo raised his hand lightly, and waved. He was not sure what to say, and the words stuck in his throat whenever he tried. Then, as he wiped at his eyes, he jumped back up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kirara mewed, her twin tails flicking behind her.

Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes. "I promise that I will come back, even if I have to tie Sesshoumaru up and run away to do it. I love you guys, and I'm sad to say goodbye."

"It won't be forever, Kagome-chan," Sango smiled. "But, I hope that while you're gone, that you stay safe."

"And in good health," Miroku added. "After all, it would be a shame if your beauty was to—" He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Sango was raising her weapon, and that Kin was scowling at him for angering his mistress. Sango's anger was bad enough, and it seemed that Kin was beginning to catch onto it, which made it twice as bad.

"And don't forget to tell that fucking Sesshoumaru that I'll kidnap your ass if he doesn't agree to letting you search for the shards," Inuyasha barked.

"Of course," Kagome nodded. A sad smile stretched out onto her features, and she turned her back on them. "I'll miss you."

Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome faded into the forest, and not long afterward Inuyasha, along with Shippo, shot after her. It was not surprising that the hanyou wished to tell her how much he would truly miss her alone, instead of while everyone else was staring at him. It was to be expected, and something familiar to hold onto while the sadness of Kagome's departing washed over them.

As they turned to return to the village, they missed the shadow that flitted through the trees toward the area Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo had gone.

* * *

Kagome came to a stop near the well, her head whipping around when she realized that Inuyasha and Shippo were not far from where she stood. She smiled sadly, since she should have realized that Inuyasha would not have shown that he was going to miss her in front of the others. However, she watched as Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder and raced toward her with surprising speed, before he jumped into her arms. "Shippo," she said, wishing that the kit had decided to stay with her instead of her friend, but she understood.

Shippo felt the tears start to leak from his eyes, his hands clutching onto Kagome's fancy kimono. "I don't want you to go, Kagome," he whimpered.

"I know, but my mate needs me, Shippo," Kagome replied, petting his head softly.

The kitsune gripped her kimono harder, saying, "I need you, too."

"I promise to visit as much as I can," Kagome whispered. "I know that it will be hard for you, but you said yourself that you wished to stay with Inuyasha."

"I lied," Shippo sniffled. "I don't want you to go, Kagome. I want you to stay here, and I don't care if I have to do something drastic, I don't want you to leave. I don't want anything to change."

"Things are always changing," Kagome stated softly, "and there's nothing that anyone can do about it."

"But I don't want it to change!" Shippo yelled.

"I know, Shippo," Kagome replied. "I didn't want it to change, but I have to let it in order to truly be what I am. And, you have to let me go in order for me to one day show you what I truly am."

"I know what you are—you're Kagome, and I don't want you to go," Shippo whined. "I don't want you to go, mama!"

Kagome stilled, not having expected the little kitsune to declare what he thought of her so suddenly. However, she hugged him a bit tighter, and asked, "Do you want to go with me, Shippo?"

"I don't want you to leave," Shippo continued. "I don't want you to forget about me."

"Shippo, I can never forget about you. I will have pups one day with my mate, but I will never forget about you. You're my little kitsune, and there's nothing in this world that could stop me from remembering you. Or coming to see you whenever I'm able," Kagome smiled. "Or, if you want, I'm sure that you could come with me. You don't have to stay with Inuyasha unless you truly want to."

Shippo looked up at her. "But, what if Sesshoumaru doesn't want me there? He might hate me," he asked.

"Even if he does, I will never hate you, Shippo," Kagome replied. "And I would never let him hurt you if you wanted to stay with me. I doubt that Rin would either, and Sesshoumaru would not wish to make both of us turn against him. To have his mate and ward against him would be the most terrible thing in the world, I think."

"But—but I thought," Shippo was not able to continue.

"I know," Kagome smiled. "But just because I'm going to have a mate doesn't mean that I will ever forget my little kitsune. As long as you need me, I will need you, and I will protect you as long as you do. But, one day you'll grow up big and strong, and then you might not need me anymore. Until then, though, I will never leave you, nor will I forget you, Shippo, I promise."

Shippo allowed her to clutch him tightly to her chest. Tears flowed from his eyes, and he felt the heaviness that had settled onto his heart, since the moment he told her he wanted to stay with Inuyasha, lift. He was happy that she had found a mate, and that she would not leave him like his real mother had, but he had been worried about what would happen once she managed to have pups with Sesshoumaru. The older inu was cruel and he had been positive that Kagome would go on what he said and take care of only their offspring.

"You can cut the crap now," Inuyasha muttered. His nose twitched slightly, his eyes casting over Kagome's form. He had thought for a moment he had smelled something odd in her scent, but it was quickly gone, and thus forgotten about. "Your little sob story isn't all that interesting."

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha," Shippo cried.

"Brat," Inuyasha snarled. "I brought you out here so that you could tell her you wanted to go with her, and that's how you talk to me? I should beat you—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head once more. He watched as Kagome turned her eyes toward him, the strange coloration staring at him as her emotions roamed across the surface. He had never thought to see Kagome as a youkai, but she was very beautiful, and surprised him when she stepped toward him. Then, she surprised speed; she had thrown herself at him, and buried her face into his chest.

A hidden pair of eyes narrowed when the hanyou's arms wrapped around her back.

"I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, and pulled back. She felt Shippo, having moved to her shoulder for an instant, slip back down into her arms. "And, I know that you might not say it, but you're going to miss me too, aren't you?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Feh, why the hell would I miss a stupid wench like you?"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for being my friend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned his head away, "You better get going before your mate decides to come out of his hiding spot and drag you off. Besides, you're not needed here at the moment. Though, you better come back, wench, because I don't want to have to drag Sango and Miroku to Sesshoumaru's place just so they can say hi and sip some tea with your fucking ass."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she turned when she felt his presence spread out. Then, after a small moment of silence, Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows of the trees and into the sunlight. His eyes were focused on Inuyasha, cold and hard, but they flicked over her and Shippo for a single instant, softening just a moment.

It was the emotion that channeled through their bond that caused her flesh to heat, though.

"Well put, hanyou," Sesshoumaru hissed, "though do not expect to be welcomed by this Sesshoumaru once you come. The humans will be able to visit, but your filth will need to stay outside."

Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru glared a bit more. His emotions were under a tight hold; his nose detecting that Ryouta's manipulation of his mate's scent was beginning to wane. The hanyou obviously could not smell it, but her scent was driving his beast insane. And, though he might not show it, he wanted nothing more than to send his brother packing along with the kit that was obviously coming with them, so that he could throw her to the ground and have his way with her for hours.

"I'll see you around, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, moving to go to her mate.

Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah. Just don't bring that bastard with ya."

Kagome smiled down at Shippo, and felt Inuyasha's presence fade into the background of her mind. He would return to the village, just as she would return to the House of the Moon. However, the bond between friends would not be broken by this, of that she was certain, and she would come to visit as soon as she was able. But, until then, she would hopefully get to know the male she was now walking beside and smiling up at.

* * *

_**KibaSin:**_ Please forgive me for taking so long to get this chapter out. I have problems with finishing stories, since I don't like to see them end, but I know that I must end this one. That way I don't have to have it at the back of my mind as I work on newer pieces of fanfiction. However, forgive me again if I don't get the final two chapters out very quickly, since I plan to have them both out at the same time.Kiba 


	19. Forever

**Chapter Nineteen -** _Forever_

It was becoming taxing on him. The only thing that was really keeping him in line was the constant chatter his mate made with the kit in her arms, because he knew that while in the presence of the child she would not welcome his advance. Oh, but how he wanted to graze his tongue along the fine curve of her neck as she bent it to smile at the kit, or press his face into the soft valley between her breasts and take in the scent of her arousal. He almost felt a twinge with the last thought, because the kit within her arms was being pressed where he wanted to nuzzle his face.

Refusing to show any acknowledgment of the twinge, Sesshoumaru pondered silently over the feeling that had developed in his chest. He had noticed that his mate brought forth a multitude of different emotions, none of which he thought were healthy, but he could not place the one now washing over him. It was not anger, though it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth. It certainly was not disappointment because he had often felt that one while under the eye of his father so long ago. It could not be happiness because somewhere in the back of his mind he had linked it with his ward, and now his mate.

He scoffed at the next emotion that he could think of—jealousy. He would never sink so low to become jealous over a kit, and especially not one so young. It mattered not that the kit had not come from his loins, he would _never_ become jealous over him. Though, as his eyes flickered to where his mate held him tightly to her breast, he found he wanted to growl at the sight. The emotion swelled again in his chest and he wanted to send the kit away, if only for a few precious seconds, so that he could bathe those wonderful mounds of flesh with his tongue. Taint them with his scent, proving without a doubt that they belonged to him.

Sesshoumaru felt the need to cover his face in shame, because he should not show such possessiveness over her because of a kitsune she cared for. She treated him like her pup, nothing more, though he had noticed that the kit took advantage of the affections she placed upon him. That was natural for one so young, though, to try and gain as much attention from the one that looked after it. He had done it quite often while in the presence of his own mother, since his father was always off fighting and showed no signs of wanting anything to do with a whining pup.

However, despite the fact that he should not feel such an emotion toward the kit, he knew the main reason for the line of thought was her heat. Ryouta's spell would not hold much longer, but already her scent wafted up into his nose and teased him with the tempting offer of mating. Of knowing that this was the perfect time to fuck her, because he knew that after his seed settled deep in her womb that she would swell ripe and full with his pups. Her heat promised it all to his instincts, silently exciting him and pulling him deeper into the wish to mate her now, instead of waiting so long to pleasure her in comfort.

Not only that, but his more rational mind knew that her heat would give him the perfect opportunity to complete their mating. It would give him a reason to not only find pleasure through his mate's body, but also break the curse that had been settled upon her shoulders so long ago. Her heat would make her willing and wishing for him to touch her, and afterward he would watch as his mate rose before him in her true glory. Her power would be unlocked for his eyes alone, and more than anything he wished to see what his little mate was hiding beneath that bothersome curse.

After all, he might not have waited so long to put himself in her good graces if he had known what she really was. Though, he would have done the proper thing and courted her, instead of mixing their blood out of obligation and gaining her as a mate unexpectedly. He was positive, despite the fact that he already had the prize and it should not matter, that if circumstances had been different, he would still have his mate. Inuyasha be damned, if he had known that lurking beneath her human disguise was an inuyoukai, he would have swept her off her feet long ago.

He admitted, though, that if circumstances had been different, he would have done it simply to gain a powerful mate. He would have done it to produce powerful offspring, but he would have cared nothing for the female that he had chosen. Yes, through the courting he would make her love him, but Sesshoumaru would never have been foolish enough to allow a tiny female to grip his heart so forcefully. In time she would have wormed her way into his heart, the way she had done now, but he doubted the emotion would be as intense as what he felt now.

Sesshoumaru knew that without a doubt, because though he anticipated fucking his mate, he was not pouncing upon her. He respected her enough to know that she would not take kindly to him casting the kit aside to mate with her, thus he continued on his path, no matter how painful it was becoming. Had he known what she was, mated with her, he would have cast the kitsune aside anyway and told her that it was her duty as his mate to please him. He would not have cared for her feelings on the matter, only wishing to satisfy himself and his mate in the process.

It almost shocked him at the change.

Mentally shaking these thoughts from his mind, Sesshoumaru continued to force his feet forward toward his home. His beast snarled, ripping at the chains that locked it down, whispering the dark thoughts that roamed its head into his mind. The scent of his mate's heat sent it wild, wanting nothing more than to be set free and finally take the female it had wanted all along. It cared not that he had always known the girl to be nothing more then a ningen miko; it had always wanted the girl. It drove him toward her, even then, wishing to take the girl despite the fact that once, what seemed so long ago, he had refused because of her origins. It was a ridiculous thought now, but his beast continued to mock him with that fact, trying to coax him into letting it free.

"Are we almost there?"

Sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru nodded. It was the kitsune that had posed the question toward him, but Sesshoumaru set his sights upon his mate. His beast whimpered at the sight of her gentle smile when he silently answered, realizing that her twinkling eyes were blinking at him. Once again the animal tried to break free, wanting only to create a fire of lust within those beautiful eyes. It wished only to see his mate underneath him, wriggling, her eyes full of passion and lust. Her scent did not help, the smell of her heat wafting deeper into his senses, also driving his beast to the brink of near insanity.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, trying to block out her image for only a moment. It did not help, his beast struggling to complete the mating, just as it had been doing since she had told him her secrets. The animal forced her image upon him, weaving around it the peace that came from their bond and the scent of her heat. It made his steps all the more difficult, his body barely complying to his will to return to the House of the Moon. However, his beast did not care, only wishing to seek the pleasure of his mate's body and finally howl to the heavens that his female belonged to him.

His golden eyes opened, though, when he felt her hand brush against his own. He caught sight of her smile before she managed to slip her fingers around his. Sesshoumaru was almost surprised with the amount of contact that she wished to have with him, especially in her current state, but he was pleased to hear his beast quiet for a moment. It, too, appeared surprised with her move. Grown females had always wished to touch him, throw themselves at his feet in hopes that he would seek pleasure through their flesh, but he had never had one touch him so innocently.

It was refreshing, in a way, despite the torture he was putting himself through.

He had never considered taking a mate, except on rare occasions when his beast shoved the face of his mate into his mind. Even during the time when he was searching for the large amount of energy that had suddenly arrived in the Western Lands, his mind had hoped that if it were a female, it would be Kagome. The power might have interested him, but he doubted that his beast would have been very interested in the female, thus whether she was mated or not, he would have killed her.

But it had been his mate, and though he had thought for a single moment of her death, he was glad that he mixed their blood. Kagome interested him in a way no other female had ever done—she was often reckless, loyal, and kind, despite her temper. She kept things interesting, and he found himself noticing little things that she did to do so. He liked that, because he knew that with a docile, submissive female, he would have grown bored until he finally ignored the female as if she had never come into his life. Most likely why he would have chosen a female to have his heir, overruling those that would complain that he needed to take a mate, and sent the female away once she had served her purpose.

Kagome gripped his hand tighter, obviously sensing his discomfort. Sesshoumaru was almost grateful toward her for a moment, for his body relaxed while in contact with her. The moment went by with a flash, though, and he found himself wishing to fuck her once more. Her scent swirled into his nose, drifting up into his mind, and casting him back into his want to completely cover her in his scent. Mask the scent of her heat underneath the scent of their sex, mixing an enticing combination that he was sure would make him wish only to settle between her thighs again.

The kitsune cast him a glance, obviously sensing his discomfort as well. Sesshoumaru flickered his eyes toward him, noticing the way those large green eyes blinked in surprise. However, his curiosity heightened when he noticed that the kitsune appeared to be hatching something in his head, and whatever it was, Sesshoumaru was positive it dealt with him. He was not sure whether that was a good thing or not, but he was determined not to think on it, since there was not much the kit could do to him. Besides, though his mate might not like it, he would not allow one so young to get away with something toward his person without punishment.

Shippo chirped up again the moment he saw the building in the distance, asking, "Is that it?" His eyes were wide, filled with wonder, and he wanted to see where he would grow with his adoptive mother from then on more than anything else in the world. He could already tell from the faint outline that it was quite large, but he had a feeling that it would be much more grand than any noble house he had ever seen.

"Yeah, that's it," Kagome smiled. "You'll probably be able to see it completely in a few more yards."

Shippo looked at her in confusion, but decided not to ask what she meant. He allowed Kagome to push into his head as much information as she wanted to, but he did not have a clue what a yard was. He almost wanted to ask, but decided that he was more interested in seeing the noble House of the Moon. After all, from what he knew, it was going to be his home, the place where he trained and grew, and he was much more interested in it than whatever that yard-thing was. However, in the back of his mind, he noted to ask the next time Kagome mentioned it in the future.

"See," Kagome nodded, never once removing her hand from her mate's. "You can see it now, can't you?"

Shippo nodded, almost in awe of the large noble home. The structure was made from wood and stone, making it much larger than any noble house he had laid eyes upon. Even from the distance he could hear the sound of metal clashing, smell the amount of youkai, and knew from the mere sight that the fortress would not fall without a fight. Shippo felt happiness bloom in his chest, excited to explore and find out every secret that the castle held.

The tiny lights of the lamps were beginning to fade one by one, each probably being blown out by a guard that stood near by. Kagome smiled almost sadly at the sight, already knowing that the sun was beginning to rise. Youkai did not truly need the help of fire or electricity—though she knew that had not been invented yet—so they doused the candlelight just as the sunlight peeked over the horizon. Their eyesight pierced through the remaining darkness with ease, but Kagome's thoughts were more on the change that she knew was going to happen once more.

Their pace was quick, their stride long, but Kagome felt the wash of sunlight upon her back the moment that the curse rose. Her hand gripped Sesshoumaru's a little tighter, and she closed her eyes as the magic swept through her system. Already she could feel the loss of her ability to call upon the shadows surrounding her, and it saddened her, even when she felt Sesshoumaru return the squeeze. She smiled, though, when Shippo's hand landed on her collarbone and the little kitsune gazed up at her in worry.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. Her hair, falling over her shoulders and around him, had faded from black to gold within seconds before his eyes. He was still a little surprised to find that she was a youkai, he had always been a little suspicious, but his happiness withered a bit at the sadness that radiated from her. She was obviously saddened to once more be driven into a form that was not her own, hidden beneath a strong magic that would not allow her to be herself, and that made Shippo sad, as well. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled. "It just hurts a little in my chest area."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to his mate's face, noticing the slight grimace that still remained beneath her smile. His beast snarled at him, demanding he make his mate's pain go away, and his eyes hardened in decision. Tonight, after he made it clear to all serving beneath him that he was not to be disturbed until he walked from his chambers, he would rid his mate of her curse. Her heat had a lot to do with his decision, because he knew he would not be able to distance himself from her forever, but it was mainly the pain he knew she was in. The curse had lessened to the point that she had youkai features because of their mating, but she was still in pain because the curse remained.

In a way, that was his fault. He knew that. Sesshoumaru accepted that. So, he was willing to fix it, and to do that, he would complete their mating.

Shippo nodded in acceptance to her answer, though he knew that she was lying to make him feel better. He cast his eyes back toward the House of the Moon, but decided that it did not appeal to him as much as it had while Kagome was happy. He was still in awe of the large structure and fascinated with the idea of growing there, but it was not fun when he knew his mother figure was in pain.

So, he removed his eyes from the noble home, placing them onto Sesshoumaru, who stood tall at her side. Shippo allowed a smile to cross his face, noticing the faint straightening of the taiyoukai's shoulders, obviously determined. It brought his happiness back for a moment, knowing that his adoptive mother's mate was going to take away her pain. He knew Sesshoumaru would be able to do it, because he was a taiyoukai, and there was nothing that would stand in his way if he wanted something.

"Perhaps I will go see Ryouta-san to see if he has anything that will help me with the pain," Kagome continued to smile. The pain had lessened since Sesshoumaru accidentally made them mates, but the soft stab to her heart was still uncomfortable. Strangely, too, it was not receding as it normally would, but she supposed it was because she had put off completing the mating. The curse was probably reacting badly to having a mate, but not having cemented it through sex. She blushed a little at the thought, hoping that no one else noticed.

A small smirk spread across Sesshoumaru's face, though he never looked at his mate. He had felt the faint jolt of arousal that shot through her, had smelled the spike in her scent, and noticed her hand tightened a bit more within his. Satisfaction flooded through his body, knowing that it would not be hard to make Kagome want him. Of course, he had to push down the beast as it rattled some more, demanding that he act on her scent and take her, but it was a minor hindrance. Her presence soothed the savage beast, and it was easy to get the beast under his control.

Shippo nodded, "Yeah."

"Ryouta will have something to ease your pain," Sesshoumaru put in. "If he does not, he will search for it."

"I don't want to be a bother," Kagome frowned a little. She understood that Sesshoumaru would probably order the healer to heal her to the best of his abilities, but she did not want him going out of his way. Especially if there was someone else in more need of healing than her—and there was a good possibility that there was.

"It will not be a hindrance to him," Sesshoumaru added. "He will understand that you are the lady of the land. You are to be the first priority, whether there is someone else in need of his skills or not. Your health is more important."

"Everyone's health is important," she growled. Her eyes narrowed on him.

Sesshoumaru quieted strangely, glancing at her when he felt her irritation. Clearly she did not appreciate his opinion, or the fact that she _was_ more important than, say, a serving wench. If Ryouta was to choose between one or the other, his instinct would be to heal the lady of the house, whether she protested or not. Though, he had no doubt that his mate would bite Ryouta's head off afterward for doing such a thing.

He almost smirked with the thought. Ryouta, for many reasons, deserved such.

Kagome continued to frown at him. She knew that he had quieted because he could feel her emotions. He knew what she was feeling, could recognize it for what it was, and knew not to speak at the moment. So, her anger faded away, because she understood that the custom in this time was to choose the higher of two beings. If two were in need of healing, the healer would first treat the one of greater rank. It was tradition, whether she liked it or not.

Feeling her anger slip away, Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand again lightly. The action caused his beast to rise up once more, wanting him to pull her closer, taste her lips, and meld their flesh together. It wanted to get rid of the fox, but once again Sesshoumaru ignored the urge. He ignored the sweet smell of her heat, delighting in the knowledge that later he would bathe himself in it until it faded away.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Shippo curiously glanced up, waiting for Sesshoumaru's answer. He wondered what the taiyoukai's answer would be, for he had always known him to be a terrifying demon that destroyed everything that defied or spoke back to him. Shippo found, though, that Sesshoumaru was much more than he thought of him as.

Sesshoumaru ignored her apology, as if the event had never happened. Instead, he focused his eyes onto the House of the Moon. He said, "Come."

* * *

Jaken mourned, staring at the fox as he sat with his lord's precious ward. He could not believe that another child had been thrown into his lap. But, even worse, this one was youkai. A kitsune equipped with magic, and probably skilled enough to pull quite a few tricks on an old youkai like himself.

Why could Lord Sesshoumaru not see that? Why was his lord constantly handing him children and responsibilities for those children? Why could his lord not see that the only thing he wished to do in life was watch him, be his servant?

Not a babysitter.

"So, you're Rin's new brother?" the girl asked for a fourth time. Her voice was even more excited than the last time, clearly telling Jaken that she was delighted with the news. And probably because there was another person to help her torment him—cover him in flowers and rub his face in the dirt a few times. All for _good_ fun in the girl's opinion, he was sure.

"Yup!" the fox replied. "I'm going to stay here for a very long time! And I'm going to be trained by Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His lord would never think of teaching that child, would he? Surely he would not waste his talent on anything other than his son and heir? Not a lowly kitsune that had been dragged into the House of the Moon by his mate! Surely he would cast the kitsune aside, telling him that he was not worth his time, and dominate his mate when she tried to plead otherwise!

"Really?" Rin sounded very excited. "Rin wants to be taught underneath Lord Sesshoumaru, too!"

The kitsune looked rather guilty, and he played with his fingers for a while. "Well, you see, Rin…"

"What?" Rin asked.

"Girls don't train like boys do," he said slowly. "They learn stuff that women need to know, while boys are taught how to fight and use whatever abilities they have. Not to say that females in youkai society aren't taught how to use them, too, but ningen are different."

Rin began to tear up, and Jaken cursed the kitsune. He did _not_ need a crying child on his hands. "Why can't Rin train like you?" she whined.

"Because… because you might get hurt," the kitsune told her.

"Rin will not!" Rin cried. "Rin will be the best student Lord Sesshoumaru has ever had!"

"But, Rin…"

"Master Jaken!" Rin snapped. Her eyes, filled with fury, turned upon him. Jaken straightened his back, telling himself that she was only a small ningen girl once more. There was nothing to be afraid of. "Tell Shippo that Rin can train with Lord Sesshoumaru just like he can!"

Jaken stuttered for a moment, before he leapt to his feet. "Don't be ridiculous, Rin!" he cried. "That stupid kitsune is _not_ going to be trained by Sesshoumaru-sama! And, if you were to receive training, it would from Kagome-sama! Females are not meant to learn what a male can teach!"

"_Why_?" Lovely, now the girl really was beginning to cry.

"Because, that is not the way it is done, you ridiculous girl!" Jaken snapped.

Rin pouted.

Shippo put his hand onto her shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Rin. Kagome can teach you lots of things that males don't know! She might even know a lot more than Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Jaken cried out at the words. Yes, he respected that his lord had finally gained a mate, but to say that she was more than his equal in something was outrageous. It was slander, and Jaken would not hear it. "How dare you, you rotten little brat! Sesshoumaru-sama knows all! No female, mate or otherwise, could know more than he!"

"Oh, put a sock in it," Shippo huffed.

Jaken's rant died at the strange saying.

Rin blinked, asking, "What does that mean?"

Shippo grinned, replying, "See? Kagome taught that to me! She'll teach you a lot more. You don't need to train like I do, especially with Kagome as your teacher!"

Rin's tears began to dwindle, while she sniveled a bit. Jaken was glad for that, but he grumbled a bit. No doubt the saying was some type of ningen slander that put down another being. An insult. It was no wonder his lord did not use it, for he had never insulted anyone other than his half-brother, Inuyasha. Even then, he did it in a way that showed his status in life.

"Kagome-chan will teach Rin as much as Sesshoumaru-sama will teach you?" she asked.

"Of course," Shippo nodded. "We might be taught different things, but we'll know as much as one another about something. Then we can teach each other, so that we know everything there is to know!"

"Yeah!" Rin grinned, clapping her hands together.

Jaken groaned underneath his breath. No doubt he would have to break up quite a few _training_ sessions between them now. And he did not wish to know how much fury his lord would gain if he ever saw him trying to take a sword from Rin. For a female should not hold such a weapon unless she was skilled enough to use it—and clearly the young girl was not.

* * *

"Yutsuko?"

The female perked up, smiling, "Yes, Ryouta-sama?"

"Could you hand me that book?" he asked, grinning.

Yutsuko sighed, and grabbed what he had requested. When it was placed into his hands, she was surprised by the grip that caught her wrist. "Ryouta-sama?"

"Something tells me that you aren't happy, Yutsuko? Do you care to tell me why?" he asked.

"I am not unhappy," Yutsuko blinked. She could not think of a place that would make her happier. Helping Ryouta was something she had always dreamed of doing, though that dream had fanned out and become so much more. To be acknowledged by him, to have him teach her the meaning of love, and finally to become his mate—that was truly her only dream now. "I am merely tired."

Ryouta eyed her in disbelief. "I have been alive many years, Yutsuko. I can tell when a person is being honest with me. However, if you do not wish to share, I will not pry."

Strange. Yutsuko blinked when the healer turned away from her, returning to his reading. She had not expected that from him. She knew him to be a male that always pried, especially into the life of their lord. Yet she was slightly endeared by the fact he had decided to leave her alone, skimming away at the pages of his book.

"Yutsuko," Ryouta called her attention once more. "When you are ready to tell me, I will be ready to listen."

Yutsuko sighed, as the healer left her. She wished that love could be simple. At least then she could overlook the fact that she was a servant, weak in comparison to most of the youkai that surrounded her. She could tell Ryouta how she felt. Tell him that she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and learn his warmth. Tell him that that was only thing she had thought about since the time she was old enough to mate, and had saved herself in hopes that one day, just maybe, he would notice her.

But love was not easy.

* * *

She relaxed completely, knowing that it would be best to get out before her mate arrived. Being caught in the bath was not on the agenda for the day, especially while underneath the skilled hands of the servant helping her. It was just _so_ good, though. She never wanted to leave, even when she felt her energy stirring underneath the curse. Never, though there were very clear signs that the sun was falling and her mate was due to arrive at any moment.

Sighing, she commented, "This really is heaven."

The young servant giggled, continuing to scrub away at the hair within her grasp. She had been startled a little by the shift in coloration, but her lady had warned her. It fascinated her, so much so that she probably spent too much time washing the thick locks underneath her hands. "I am glad you are enjoying it, Kagome-sama."

"This spring is _amazing_," Kagome moaned. "I love Sesshoumaru just for this."

The young servant giggled again. No doubt her lord would be pleased to hear it, though she doubted he had mated for love. Most youkai did not try to wrap their mind around the ningen concept, and chose to mate for power, wealth, or beauty. They were things that a youkai understood quite well, so often times they thrust aside the very idea of love.

The steam filled room tended to hinder the senses and relax the body. Kagome had guessed it would, but as the girl went to wash the rest of her lengthy hair, she jumped at the voice that entered the room.

"Get out."

The young servant flinched, looking up to see the lord standing in the doorway. She bowed her head, and did not bother to wash the soap from her hands as she made a quick exit. She knew better then to displease Lord Sesshoumaru, especially when she knew he had so recently gained a mate. His scent might not have penetrated his mate's flesh yet, but come morning, she was positive that all would know the pleasures that went on within the master's chamber.

Kagome glanced up, giving a small sigh. "That was rather rude, you know," she almost went to speak more, but his movement halted her speech. "W-what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru slowly allowed the kimono to slide down his arm, watching his mate carefully. Already his beast was pressing on him, knowing that tonight would be filled with passion. It wanted to be free for the event. It wanted to take part in it, breathe it in, and know it as its own. It wanted that almost as much as it wished to simply claim the female he was gazing upon.

Kagome blushed, realizing that he was going to come into the spring with her. Sure, her hair was not completely washed and she would have enjoyed being allowed the rest of her bath, but seriously. This would be the first time she went to bed with him, and some part of her was apprehensive about it. Having lived underneath the disguise of a ningen for so long, it was understandable, and she almost felt the need to cover herself from his eyes.

He walked forward, allowing the rest of his clothing to drop the moment he touched the edge of the spring. Then, in the most fluid motion Kagome had ever witnessed, he lowered himself into the water and settled those molten eyes on her. Finally, he spoke again, "This Sesshoumaru came to help you bathe. And to correct a wrong done so long ago."

Tears welled in her eyes. She understood perfectly. He wanted to break her curse. To finally set her free, and allow her the chance to live as she always should have.

He stepped toward her, taking her hand to pull her close, and settled his hand into her thick hair. As she rested her forehead against his chest, he washed her with gentle motions of the hand, coxing her into responding. And she did, allowing him the first opportunity to touch her as he wished. She did not hinder him, hide herself, but gave herself over as a good mate should while he washed her flesh, and enjoyed the time.

"Wash me," he had commanded, settling her hand onto his chest after he was done with her. And, again, she did. She smoothed over his flesh in the same manner he had her own, allowing herself the privilege of settling her lips against his flesh to taste him. He allowed it, all of it, and surprised her with his gentleness in the beginning. She had expected him to be rough and demanding like his youki, to dominate her like his nature should have snarled to do, yet he was gentle.

She found that endearing, even after he took her hand and led her back to the bed of pillows they would share. Even after he tossed her upon them and began to allow his nature to leak forth. Taking her like a true youkai would—roughly showing that he was male, dominate, and she would submit until he allowed her otherwise. Fucking her the way she expected, and causing her to rise to such passions that she was positive she would never forget that night.

She would never forget it. Any of it. The endearing way he had begun. The way he had thrown her upon the pillows and instantly taken to tasting her flesh. The way he had settled between her thighs. The way his eyes flashed, his fangs snapped, and his mind began to slip into only the need to take his pleasure. Most of all, though, she would never forget the way his fangs pierced into her flesh and encouraged her to do the same, because it was in that moment she knew.

They would be together forever. Intertwined to the point they would never be able to escape. And now, thanks to an unexpected occurrence, that forever would be lived in the form that truly belonged to her. The form that he helped unlock, and because of that, forever did not seem like it would be too hard to handle.

* * *

**_KibaSin:_** FINALLY! I don't know what it was about this chapter, but it is finally done! And I know that it ended in a rather wtf!? way. However, I told myself that the story would be done and it is done! Finally. So, I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with me, despite the fact it took me forever to finish this. And thanks for reading to anyone that is new.

Oh, right! We're NOT done yet! Epilogue here we come! (Thankfully, it IS already written. Lol)

_Kiba_


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Fool, do you truly believe my mate will allow you to get away with this?"

A smirk crossed over the males face while he trailed his finger down her face. "I care not for that worthless ruler you call a mate, bitch. I shall have the prize I took from him, and you will willingly spread your legs, or be punished. Either way, I can make it look like you betrayed him," he chuckled.

"I doubt that," she hissed. "You forget that my mate and I have a special bond, unlike most in the youkai world. He will know where you are, what you are doing to me, and he will release me from these restrains you have so _lovingly_ provided for me once he arrives. He will not only gut you, but make sure to shove his sword so far just your ass you'll end up eating it."

"What a mouth you have," he replied. "It makes one wonder why your mate puts up with you."

"Because I respect him, unlike disgusting vermin such as yourself," she snorted. "I say such things to you because, though you may not know it yet, my mate is coming for me, and the longer I allowed you to talk, the more time he has to arrive." She laughed, "Opps, I think I just gave away the secret. That was a mistake on my part, forgive me."

"Of course," he smiled, "as long as you open that pretty little mouth of yours and suck my—" He stopped, feeling the salvia she had gifted his face with sliding down the side of his mouth. "You little bitch."

"Amazing," she whispered. Seeing his confused look, she strained for a moment against the magic bindings placed upon her. When they would not give, she mentally told herself to slap her mother in two hundred years when they were finally reunited, for not telling her about these types of restrains. Knowing that it was pointless, she decided to continue, "Truly it is. I'm surprised that a disgusting creature like yourself is able to not only tell what type of youkai I am, but also my gender. Bravo."

He gripped her chin, "Your speech has always been strange." Turning her head to one side, his tongue slipped out and ran along her jawline. Feeling her shudder, though he knew it was in disgust, he chuckled. "I have often wondered exactly why that is while I was pretending to serve underneath your so called mate. In the time that I was not imagining your sweet heat gripping me, or you lowering yourself to take me into your mouth, I have wondered many things about you. After all, if I kill your mate, and mark you, you might just survive, instead of dying with him, and I do hope you do."

"Your point? Besides the fact you're disgusting and delusional?" she asked, trying to push against his grip on her face. It was disgusting that he had touched her in such a way, and she truly wished she had not gotten herself into this, again.

"I believe you could say I've fallen in love with you," he chuckled. "Love is a meaningless emotion to youkai unless it is given and returned, and I believe in time, once your current mate is disposed of, you will come to love me in return. Then that love will be true, and then our souls will forever be bound."

"My soul will only be bound to my mate's," she hissed. "I would never love an idiot such as you. My soul belongs to my mate, and his is mine; no one else may have that. When he dies, I will gladly embrace death in order to follow him, for I would not willingly separate myself from him for the likes of you. For three hundred years I have loved him, and I have come to realize my love with him is eternal. He may not show it, but he loves me in return, therefore our love is eternal—our souls are forever bound. Because of that, I can never bond with another the way I have bonded with him, and for that I am happy!"

"_Happy_?" he spat. "You're happy that when I kill him, you shall die as well? I believe you're the one who is delusional, for no one would wish to die so easily."

"Obviously you have never had a mate before," she whispered. "You would know that when one is dying, or has been taken by death, that you would follow them. I know this because my heart tells me its true. Though I am youkai, and I hide my emotions well, I know what I feel. I would, and will, give up my life in order to follow him, no matter where his path my lead us." She growled, "I know he would do the same for me."

He laughed, rearing his head back, before settling his cat-like gaze back onto her. His chuckling continued as he took in her scowl, and the way her eyes blazed with the truth of her words. "You truly believe that, bitch? You truly believe that the _honorable_ Lord of the Western Lands will follow a female into the afterlife? You have truly gone mad while within his presence."

She hissed again, "He will make sure to cut out your tongue for calling me such names. Only he is allowed to call me such."

"Yes, I suspected we soon get into that," he said dryly. "You're so used to bending over and allowing him to sweep you into the heats of passion that you feel no other is good enough for you. Tell me, have you ever experienced the pleasure another, larger and more fully developed, male can give you? Have you ever experienced more than one position, simply because that fool most likely is not skilled enough to truly please a female of your caliber? Have you?"

"It is obvious you think highly of yourself." She turned her head back toward him, noticing that his grip had loosened. "However, I would not even think of bedding with you—"

"Oh, but you're going to," he whispered, "and you're going to enjoy it when you do."

"—because it is clear to me you're far older than you're letting on. No one would be able to deceive my mate unless they were more clever than him, and only older youkai have ever been able to achieve that. So, clearly, by bedding you, I would be bedding someone who would range in the age my father was before he died. Do you wish to know how old that was?" she asked, a small smirk tilting the side of her lips.

"I assure you," he ground out, "that I am far younger than that bastard Sesshoumaru."

"Really? I would have never been able to tell!" she laughed. "You look so ancient!"

He snarled. "Bitch, enough of this. It is time that I get what I wanted, and I will get it. The spell will make sure you cannot hurt me, nor will you be able to escape, but do not fret, I will make it feel good." He grabbed her breast roughly, listening to her small cry of pain as his claws kneaded the nipples without remorse. He felt power rising from the mark on her neck, but knew that it would not be able to harm him unless he touched it, which he planned not doing. He did not want to touch anything that had come from that bastard. "Besides," his eyes flashed, "the spell will also make sure that you _do_ enjoy it, no matter how much you don't wish to. Perhaps we will be able to find out just how much your mate loves you when he finds out you _did_ willingly lay with me."

"I won't do that, Sanyu!" His hand squeezed a littler harder, making her try to escape as his other arm wrapped around her waist and his mouth began sucking on her jaw. Giving a feral snarl, she tried to lash out, but found that the spell stopped her from harming him, just as he had said. "_**Stop touching me, you disgusting piece of trash**_!"

"No, I believe I rather like this," he muttered, moving his hand away from her mound, and allowing it to almost gently brush down her stomach. He grinned as his hand found his prize and he grabbed her between her thighs, making sure to give her a pleasant rub. Feeling her thrash, he pulled his head back from sucking her jaw, and stared at her. "I do not see why you're fighting it. I can sense the spell working already, and," he sniffed the air, "your arousal is beginning to rise, whether you wish it to or not."

"_You're not worthy of touching me, fool_!" she hissed, her eyes flashing to red, remaining for a few moments, and then quickly changing back. The process continued, her claws lengthening and her fangs becoming sharper. Her instincts screamed at her that this was not her mate, not the male she had grown accustomed to sleeping beside, nor was he the one she wanted. They screamed and screamed that she should slice out his throat for his disrespect, and then make sure to slice certain pieces of his anatomy from his body in order to show him he shouldn't touch mated females in such a sexual way. "_When I am free, I will make sure that you are no longer able to speak, rut, or _breathe_. You will regret the day you took me from my mate, Sanyu, and you will regret crossing the Western Lands,_" her voice was untamed, the tone growing deeper and deeper with each word.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he muttered, "speaking to your future mate in such a way. Really, do you have any sense of right or wrong? You should know not to speak that way to your alpha, inu."

"_My alpha is not you, fool,_" she growled. Her eyes flickered again. "_My alpha shall never be you_!"

His grip tightened, holding the fabric-covered sex he wanted so badly to claim as his own. He knew, though, that his time was beginning to run out. The bastard would be able to follow the feelings he was getting from the female in front of him, and then he would be found out. Not even a miko barrier would be able to stop that bastard from being connected to his mate, thus being able to tell whether he was nearing her location or not. "I believe you're the fool, bitch. After all, it was not I who got myself stuck in the position you're now in—though, that is quite obvious, isn't it?" He chuckled, slipping his hand a little further between her legs, even as she tried to clamp them closed on him. "To think, the spell is continuing to make you lust, yet you deny my touch on your body. You deny the pleasure you know I could give you. I believe, truly, that makes you foolish, thus the fool."

"_I hope you rot in Hell_."

"Ah, I believe I shall," he nodded. "With all the other youkai who have ever died. After all, we did originate from Hell, and it would only make sense that we would return there once death takes us."

"_Fuck you_," she snarled, snapping her fangs at him. He reared his head back in time, saving his dear nose, but she snarled once more, warning him away. She could feel it completely now, the unstoppable fury that her mate would unleash upon the fool touching her. She just needed to keep her beast from taking over, and stall for time.

"Cursing and speaking in the demon tongue?" he smirked. "I believe that is rather unbecoming of you. However, if you so wish it, I shall 'fuck you', as you so put it. I shall," his smirk widened, "again, and again, and again, and _again_."

She snarled louder, signaling to the male she knew had arrived within the nearby area of her location, hoping to get him to stop this creep from touching her any longer much quicker than normal. She had kept him talking long enough, now all she needed was for her mate to come and rescue her, hopefully being able to undo the stupid bonds that held her power, as well. Her snarl turned to a howl when Sanyu suddenly ripped her kimono so that it was sporting ten long slits throughout the fabric. A small spark of fear entered her mind, causing her beast to retreat at the unexpected feeling.

Blood splattered onto her face, the snarling of her mate responding to her fear, as he took the life of their betrayer. She was a little shaken, but she was glad that he had come for her in time. Especially since she had come to care for—

"One has to wonder, after all this time, why it is only you being captured and actually bound against your will?" He gave a thoughtful look, staring into the angry eyes his mate turned up toward him. "You've mentioned many times about your superior knowledge of the future, yet this Sesshoumaru hasn't seen it in all these years."

—All right, maybe not.

She did not take to the fact that Sanyu's body had been thrust to the side, Sesshoumaru's hand gripping her arm as he stared down at her. She did not care that his eyes were glittering humorously, obviously knowing he had hit a nerve with her. "Yes, well, I'm nearly the one raped and you're making fun of me! It's not my fault I happen to like taking afternoon naps in the garden! Perhaps _you_ should learn how to pick your servants better, since it's clear to me you cannot do it correctly!"

"Oh, is that so, Kagome?" he asked. "Hn, perhaps I should allow you to choose the guards from now on?"

She glared at him, watching as he tapped the chain looking device, which had kept her underneath Sanyu's control, with his claw after releasing her arm. The magic seemed to die along with the fool, and after a few moments, they fell away from her body, allowing her power to come forth. She still glared at him, "Damn right you should."

He scowled, "Your language has certainly gotten worse over the years. I believe it is time that we stop allowing you to visit the half-breed."

"He is my friend," she argued.

"You have many friends, mate. You're always reminding this Sesshoumaru," he sighed. His concerned eyes glazed over with the emotionless look that he was known for, his emotions locked up once more from her view. "You may still visit the kit while he is away, and your taijiya village, but the half-breed does not deserve such a title. Especially not with the immature behavior he has been handing down to you."

"As if," she huffed, turning her eyes away. She knew it was true, she did. Inuyasha was still her friend, even if he outright refused to go near his brother, even during the time so long ago that they'd went out once again to search for the once again scattered shards. She suspected that he had never be on good grounds with his _half_-brother, no matter how many times she tried to get him to see reason. Truly those were just aggravating moments that usually ended up with her 'sitting' him, making him see his place once more.

Continuing to stare at her, Sesshoumaru felt the urge to roll his eyes. No doubt she was thinking about the past, though he could not say that the last three hundred years hadn't been entertaining, but she needed to look more toward the future. "One might think you would be grateful to this Sesshoumaru for not merely allowing the vermin to have his way with you."

"Oh, so you enjoy the fact he was going to 'bed' me, as he so liked to put it?"

His eyes flashed crimson for a small moment, his features turning dark. "No one touches what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he snarled, his eyes hardening to an emotion he had come to know well: anger. He had always thought it was strange how she had managed to make him feel so many things at once, and he wondered why he always felt anger when other males were mentioned. He was not jealous, no.

Perhaps… perhaps he was in denial, though.

She smiled at him, tilting her head back a little more in order to stare him straight in the eye. "I love you, Sesshoumaru," she smiled, "and I know, that even though you won't say it, you love me, too."

His face returned to a mere scowl, his eyes softening when he realized she had merely been asking a simple question, not permission to jump into another males bedding. His hand came up, gently brushing her hair away from the crescent moon that had formed on her brow so long ago, yet seemed to have only been days, weeks perhaps. "Perhaps," he agreed after a moment. "Our joining was unexpected, but this Sesshoumaru is glad that you're his mate, Kagome. Even after three hundred years, you're still able to surprise me." He paused, his eyes narrowing, "Because you're mine—"

Her fingers touched his lips, stopping his words. "I know the rest, mate." Kagome snickered when he scowled deeper against her fingers, and then pulled them away in order to rest against his shoulder. "You were going to say that because I was yours, you were going to lock me away after this and never allow me to see the light of day. Such a cruel man you are," she smiled, humor filling her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru would not do such a thing," he scoffed. His eyes changed for only a moment, flickering down her body. "That certainly does not mean I have never thought of it, though. However, this Sesshoumaru believes you'll become more of a pain than you already are, should I actually do as you'd said."

Scowling herself, Kagome replied, "No, this is when you're supposed to go all, 'I'm your mate and no other male will ever touch you'. You're not playing right, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru was not aware we were _playing_ at this moment, Kagome," Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to move toward the sky for a moment. "Your words are true, though, as I have told you many times before. No male shall ever have what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."

She beamed, flashing him a sight of her fangs for a moment.

"Come, we return to the Western Lands now," he said, turning back toward his home. He knew, from her words and stories, that one-day he would have to hide his home, but he did not care. When that time came, he would do so, but until then the Western Lands were still to do with as he pleased.

"You know what, mate?"

"Hn?"

"I think I'm glad that we were brought together as well, no matter how unexpected it had been. And I'm glad that we got to go through so much within a short amount of time before our true joining, because it made me see that I could go on without the one I thought I loved at one point. My days are bright, and my nights are peaceful, and I am happy you're the one I get to share them with," she smiled brighter, something unusual to see on a youkai face in those times. She did not care, she had never been normal, and she never would be.

He smirked, "There is another rule now, mate."

"There is?" she asked, confused. "I thought we decided all the rules a long time ago."

"You're not allowed to love anyone besides this Sesshoumaru."

She gasped playfully, swatting him on the arm, though he glared at her for it. "You bastard, what about Shippo or Rin! I can't leave them out in the cold!"

"Rules are rules, Kagome," he replied. His voice was playful, as well, but well hidden from anyone who did not know him quite as well as his mate. "There will be an exception, though."

"Oh, what's that?"

"One of our pups," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "We have three pups, Sesshoumaru. I'm not choosing just one of them. Its either all or nothing." Seeing him scowl, she knew she had won, and allowed her smile to turn soft. Her eyes stared off into the distance, full of wisdom and knowledge. Her world turned peaceful once more, even after she had been captured and Sanyu nearly raped her. She was at peace, because her mate was by her side, and though he hated it, she slipped her hand out and joined their fingers together, taking it all in.

Unexpected things had happened to her all her life, but she took them in stride. She hoped that for the rest of her life, Sesshoumaru would be the one she had be able to share those moments with. He had become her love, her life, and her home, and there was nothing in the world without him.

Her peaceful mood flickered to annoyance for only a moment. She shook it away, humored by her sudden thought. It was true, Kagome knew that, but she could not put it down on her unexpected list of things that happened to her. No, it went down onto her 'Sesshoumaru is or can be' list, and she was sure it had been placed there many times before.

_Even if he _can be an ass.

* * *

_Fin_

**_KibaSin:_** And that's the end! I wrote it to show everyone what Kagome and Sesshoumaru's life was like some time after they were mated. Please, also, take note that I wrote this like after I finished chapter sixteen, which is the reason the quailty is probably a little different and there are probably more mistakes then the last chapter.

_Kiba_


End file.
